PS : je t'aime
by sheinny sparrow
Summary: Harry et Draco vivent dans deux mondes singulièrement différents depuis la fin de Poudlard. Mais leurs deux métiers vont tout de même les rapprocher et plus si affinités.
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde! ça va depuis le temps? Moi ça va. Je viens de finir de taper mon histoire PS: Je t'aime, donc je vous l'offre sur un plateau d'argent... Oui je sais, je suis décidément trop gentille... Mais pas trop quand même... Non parce que je ne vous donnerais qu'un chapitre par semaine mouahahahahahahahaha

Donc voilà...

Disclamer: Tout est à notre chère et bien aimée J.K Rowling, j'y ai juste ajouté ma sauce... et quelle sauce! ^^

Bon, OK, je vous laisse lire.

Juste une petite précision: Les textes entre parenthèses représentent les pensées d'Harry et ceux entre crochets représentes celles de Draco.

A toute' ^^

* * *

« Draco ! »…

(C'est pas possible d'avoir aussi mal à la tête ! Ça bouge à côté de moi… C'est quoi son prénom à celui-là déjà ?... Oh je ne sais plus ! J'ai bien assez mal à la tête comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'une prise de chou supplémentaire.)

Le brun se leva péniblement de son lit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

(C'est de sa faute si j'ai mal comme ça… Je le déteste ! Satané blond qui ne sert à rien… Et puis pourquoi je pense à lui de si bon matin d'ailleurs ? Ça m'énerve !)

Il sortit abruptement de sa salle de bain, ramassa la chemise qui traînait par terre et la jeta sur l'homme qui végétait dans son lit. Celui-ci se réveilla et regarda Harry.

« Debout. Il faut que j'y aille… donc toi aussi. »

Le blond se leva doucement… pour doucement se diriger vers la salle de bain… ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Harry. D'un coup de baguette, il lava l'homme, l'habilla et le fit apparaître au pas de sa porte où il le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu es pressé ? »

« Oui. »

« C'était super hier soir… On remet ça quand tu veux. »

« Non merci ça ira. Bonne journée. »

Le blond resta coi. Il connaissait la réputation du « sauveur du monde sorcier » avec ses conquêtes, mais il se sentit tout de même quelque peu vexé de la manière dont il venait de se faire jeter.

Il se retourna et s'en alla la tête haute.

Le brun sourit en coin.

(Il s'attendait à quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que je te demande en mariage aussi non ? Abruti !)

Il soupira et parti pour le QG. Depuis la fin de Poudlard, en plus de s'être installé définitivement à 12 Square Grimmaurd, il était rapidement devenu Auror d'élite. Ce qui lui permettait de passer le temps…

HPDMHDPM

[J'ai faim… Putain j'ai faim bordel de merde !]

« Quand est-ce que l'on mange ? »

« Ce sera bientôt prêt. »

« Bien. »

[C'est possible d'être aussi empotée ?! Ça fait plus de deux heures que tu es derrière tes satanés fourneaux et rien n'en n'est encore sorti. En plus, je suis sûr que ce sera encore immangeable.]

Le blond s'assit élégamment sur le fauteuil de son salon, attendant patiemment que sa fiancée termine le repas. A son plus grand malheur, afin de sauver son honneur et celui de la famille Malfoy, il avait dû promettre de se marier avec Pansy Parkinson car sa famille était l'une des seules à avoir collaboré avec le Ministère contre Voldemort…

[C'est possible de haïr une personne à ce point alors que l'on a un jour apprécié cette même personne ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle m'exècre autant ?]

« Dracinouchet, c'est prêt ! »

[Ah oui ça y est… je me souviens…]

L'ex Serpentarde déposa ses plats sur la table et fit un énorme sourire à son fiancé avant de s'asseoir face à lui. Le blond esquissa un simulacre de sourire et se servit.

HPDMHPDM

Arrivé sur place, Harry salua ses coéquipiers avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau où l'attendait toute une pile de divers papiers à remplir. Il la scruta un moment avant de se diriger vers son bureau recouvert de paperasse… à l'opposé de sa pile… Il y avait une lettre officielle au-dessus de tout son fouillis. Il s'en empara et l'ouvrit paresseusement.

(Pourquoi ce satané chef ne s'adresse-t-il jamais à moi de vive voix ? Il a si peur que ça que je lui fasse du mal ou quoi ? Bon d'accord, une fois j'ai failli faire fondre ses os mais ce n'était pas volontaire…)

Il déplia le papier et se mit à lire.

(« Cher Monsieur Potter, étant notre meilleur élément, vous allez avoir le plaisir d'escorter l'un de vos compatriotes pour ses recherches. Pour être plus précis, c'est lui qui vous suivra lors de vos missions de terrain afin de pouvoir examiner le comportement des hors la loi que vous pourchassez avec brio, ainsi que celui de nos meilleurs Aurors pour les intercepter »…

Pourquoi il me lèche les bottes… et deux fois dans la même phrase en plus ? Ça ne lui ressemble pas…

« Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne entente avec cette personne qui sera à vos côtés pour les six mois à venir. Du moins pour le moment. Si la nécessité s'en fait sentir, il restera à vos côtés plus longtemps… Amicalement, votre bien aimé Patron. »

Mon bien quoi ? Mon…)

« Potter ? »

Le brun releva les yeux de sa lettre pour les poser sur un visage plus que familier. C'est alors que le morceau de papier qui était dans ses mains s'embrasa.

(Je comprends mieux pourquoi il était si mielleux ! Espèce de bip bip bip bip bip bip bip…)

« Je suppose que c'est toi le fameux compatriote ? »

« Si on veut oui. Mais je te rassure, ça m'enchante tout autant que toi. », fit Draco en laissant glisser ses yeux sur le tas de cendre qui fumait encore sur le bureau du brun.

Celui-ci porta son attention sur les restes de la lettre alors qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres.

(Cet élan de colère ne t'était pas particulièrement destiné mais bon…)

« Tu as une mission aujourd'hui ? »

[Abruti de Gryff… Ex Gryffondor !]

Le brun arqua un sourcil et resta sur place sans bouger pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers sa pile de feuilles, plus grande que lui. Il s'empara d'un petit tas à l'aveuglette, en inspecta les dernières feuilles et redéposa quatre papiers pour se retrouver avec une dizaine d'affaires.

« Pour être sur que je les trouve, mon patron les met sur ma pile de rapports à remplir. Il est persuadé que s'il les laisse sur mon bureau ils finiront dans un trou noir. », répondit le brun au regard interrogatif de Malfoy.

Le blond regarda le dit bureau et haussa un sourcil.

[En même temps je le comprends… Un hippogriffe n'y retrouverait pas ses petits… Je n'imagine même pas l'état de son appart'… Bon et sinon il… Tient, mais c'est qu'il est beau quand il est concentré… Oh My Dray (1) ! Je viens de dire que Potter était beau ?! Pas canon, ou beau gosse, ou encore bon à baiser à même le sol… mais beau !... Je m'étonne moi-même de ma vulgarité… « À baiser à même le sol »… Bon qu'est-ce que je disais moi ?]

Le blond alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil se trouvant près de la fenêtre et attendit que celui-ci finisse de scruter l'intitulé de ses missions. Pas plus de cinq minutes plus tard, le brun releva les yeux et les posa sur le blond qui le fixait.

(Tu veux ma tof'' ?)

« Quoi, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

« Tu as changé de lunettes ? »

« Oui. »

[Putain de bordel de merde de bip bip bip. Pourquoi cet abruti a réussi à devenir sexy avec des lunettes ?! Non ! C'est encore pire quand tu les enlèves ! Tu es encore plus que… Ah oui, c'est à ça que je pensais tout à l'heure…]

« Bon on y va ? À moins que tu préfères rester là tel une larve échouée ? »

Le blond arqua un sourcil et lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se lever.

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Dans un petit village dans les montagnes. Des tas d'avalanches s'y déclenchent parce qu'il y a là-bas un sorcier qui trouve ça amusant… »

Draco n'ajouta rien, se contentant de suivre Harry.

Ils arrivèrent vite à destination après qu'Harry se soit changé. L'endroit était magnifique. Tout était d'un blanc immaculé. Le village qui se trouvait un peu plus haut dans la montagne semblait toucher le ciel bleu. Harry sourit et se mit à avancer… avant de soudainement s'arrêter.

(Mais c'est quoi ce bruit ? On dirait un claquement de dents ! Pourquoi il… il… il est magnifique ! C'est le cadre parfait pour lui…)

« Tu aurais pu me dire que… qu'il ferait aussi… aussi froid. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton cerveau ne fait pas les bonnes connexions quand je te parle de montagne, d'avalanches et que je me fais apparaître des vêtements chauds. »

[Espèce de cancrelat enrhumé ! De cancrelat… ? Il faut vraiment que je revoie mes insultes internes ! Je me ferais presque honte… Ah ! C'est chaud ! Mais ?]

L'ex Serpentard leva les yeux vers Harry qui s'était détourné et avait repris sa route. Il ajusta la polaire qu'il venait de lui faire apparaître et sourit faiblement avant d'entamer sa montée.

Arrivé dans le village, Harry se dirigea vers une petite maison grise quelque peu en marge. Il attendit ensuite en s'appuyant contre le mur.

(Je n'ai jamais vu une limace pareille. Il y en a qui sont morts comme ça. Tu vas te magner le cul sale blondinette ?!)

Draco rattrapa son coéquipier temporaire une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna pour frapper à la porte… Ce qui permit au blond de lui montrer toute son affection grâce à un élégant doigt d'honneur. Harry se retourna au même instant, prenant le blond sur le fait… Ce qui le fit ricaner.

[Vieille chouette constipée !... Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec ces insultes vaseuses… Oui, oui, je sais, je me dis ça depuis des années…]

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme grisonnant qui poussa les deux autres à reprendre leur sérieux. Harry se présenta et put alors entrer en compagnie de Draco.

« Je vous écoute. », commença le brun alors que Draco sortait son calepin.

L'homme grisonnant le regarda faire puis interrogea de façon muette son interlocuteur.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il ne fait que prendre des notes sur la manière dont je travaille. »

L'homme resta silencieux pendant encore quelques secondes où il ne quitta pas Draco des yeux, qui finit par lui sourire pour le rassurer. Il commença alors son récit.

Le blond observa Harry qui l'écoutait avec une attention inébranlable.

[Pourquoi je n'ai pas envie de l'écraser comme un cafard ? Oui bon d'accord, je ne l'ai jamais réellement voulu mais bon… tout de même… Avant j'aurais au moins réussi à m'en persuader…]

« Bien, merci monsieur Blocher, nous allons vous laisser à présent. »

Les deux nouveaux venus se levèrent et quittèrent la maison après un dernier salut.

« Je t'invite à manger Malfoy ? »

« T'es tombé malade pendant la montée ? »

Le brun rit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas une véritable invitation. C'est juste que je dois repérer le sorcier parmi tous les villageois, et l'endroit où ils se réunissent tous, c'est le café-restaurant. Le vieillard m'a dit que si je voulais trouver ce que je cherchais, je n'avais qu'à attendre là-bas. »

« Je vois. »

Ils entrèrent dans l'établissement peu de temps après et s'assirent à une table où une serveuse vint leur apporter une carte du menu. Elle en profita pour faire les yeux doux à Draco qui se passa la main gauche dans les cheveux, l'ignorant royalement, lui faisant perdre son sourire.

[Si encore tu n'étais pas moche ! Pff]

La jeune blonde se tourna ensuite vers Harry, un large sourire aux lèvres… Celui-ci imita avec majesté le geste de Draco un peu plus tôt, un énorme sourire hypocrite sur le visage. La jeune femme s'offusqua et s'éloigna alors que Draco riait sans réussir à se retenir.

(Tu m'as pris pour un lot de consolation espèce de vieille morue pas fraîche ?... Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il rit…)

Peu à peu la blond se calma et parcouru sa carte.

[La qualité doit être médiocre ici… Mais je vais enfin manger quelque chose que mon estomac pourra digérer !]

Un grand sourire prit place sur ses lèvres alors qu'il fixait son choix sur une entrecôte servie avec des pommes dauphines, suivie d'une gaufre au chocolat accompagnée d'un bon chocolat liégeois.

C'est une autre serveuse qui vint prendre leur commande… ce qui fit sourire le blond qui se retint de justesse de ne pas rire une nouvelle fois.

« Alors, en quoi consiste ton boulot ? »

« Je t'observe pour avoir suffisamment d'éléments pour pouvoir écrire ma thèse. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« J'avais expressément demandé à ce que ce ne soit pas toi… »

Le brun sourit avant de ricaner en baissant la tête. Il posa ensuite son coude sur la table et laissa reposer sa tête dans sa main, un sourire aux lèvres, regardant aux alentours.

[Il m'énerve ! Pourquoi il est si beau ?! Je me demande à quoi il pense…]

Les plats arrivèrent rapidement, au plus grand bonheur de Draco. Il se jeta, avec toute la distinction qui incombait à son rang, sur cette nourriture mangeable tant convoitée depuis toutes ces années. Harry le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

(Parkinson ne lui donne pas à manger ou quoi ? Il est chou… On dirait un môme aux anges…)

Ils étaient à la fin de leur repas lorsqu'une personne pénétra en trombe dans le café, en annonçant qu'une nouvelle avalanche avait emporté six personnes. Draco passa du nouveau venu à Harry qui ne s'attarda pas plus que cela sur lui avant de terminer son assiette. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini tous les deux, la serveuse les débarrassa, mais en se retournant, elle manqua de tomber à cause d'un croche pied d'Harry. Celui-ci se leva après qu'un client l'eut rattrapée au vol pour s'excuser de sa maladresse. La femme n'en eut cure et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Draco fronça les sourcils.

[Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Ça l'amuse ? Et pourquoi il fixe ce mec comme ça ?...]

« Draco on y va. », fit le brun en déposant de l'argent moldu sur la table.

« Mais on n'a pas fini… »

« Debout ! », exigea-t-il d'une voix qui ne supportait aucun refus… et qui donna des frissons à Draco.

Il s'exécuta donc à contre cœur, regardant avec intensité sa merveilleuse gaufre qui venait à peine de sortir des cuisines…

Une fois dehors, Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sa poche ensorcelée et les en couvrit lui et Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Chut. »

[Pourquoi je m'exécute à tout ce qu'il me dit moi ?]

Harry attrapa le bras du blond et le tira en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plaqué contre son torse, et lui apposa l'une de ses mains sur la bouche lorsqu'un homme sortit du café pour regarder alentours avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Le brun relâcha ensuite son captif avant de les découvrir.

« Ça te prend souvent ? »

« C'était ça, ou il te tuait. Tu préfères quoi ? »

« C'est le mec que tu fixais tout à l'heure non ? »

« Oui. C'est la cible. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« Quand le mec est rentré tout à l'heure en annonçant l'avalanche, il a souri, et quand j'ai fait trébucher la serveuse, il a eu un réflexe de sorcier pour se protéger… si tu vois ce que je veux dire… même s'il n'a pas été jusqu'au bout. Ensuite, le fait qu'il soit sorti pour vérifier que j'étais bien parti l'a définitivement désigné.

[Il a fait attention à tout ça quand ?]

« Et maintenant ? »

« On va chez lui. »

« Et bien sûr tu sais quelle est sa maison. »

« Oui, c'est la première chose qu'il a regardée en sortant. Ils font toujours ça… ça en devient lassant… ils sont bien trop prévisibles. »

[Je rêve où il vient de dire qu'il s'ennuyait ? Il est grave ce mec… Eh ! Il pourrait m'attendre. Vieux crapaud enroué !]

Ils pénétrèrent dans la maison de l'homme sans aucune difficulté et attendirent patiemment. Draco sortit son calepin et se mit à écrire pendant qu'Harry l'observait.

(C'est possible d'avoir l'air aussi angélique ? C'est bizarre, quand il est sérieux il perd toute trace d'une quelconque expression… Comme s'il dormait. Il doit vraiment aimer ce qu'il fait pour s'y donner avec tant de dévotion…)

Draco laissa sa plume en suspend lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée. Le brun décroisa les jambes et se leva. Il formula ensuite un « protego » silencieux sans même regarder dans la direction de son agresseur qui apparut aux yeux du blond quelques secondes après. Le sorcier, apparemment énervé, s'acharna sur le brun qui le contrait avec une condescendance qui n'arrangeait en rien l'état d'excitation de son adversaire. Une fois sa manucure inspectée, il lança un sort à l'homme qui le cloua au sol en une fraction de seconde.

[Quand est-il devenu aussi rapide ? C'est hallucinant !]

« On y va ? »

Draco resta bouche bée encore quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de se lever. Harry attrapa le sorcier et ils transplanèrent jusqu'au QG. Le brun laissa le sorcier entre les mains de ses collègues chargés de l'interrogatoire et il retourna dans son bureau en compagnie de Draco. Il inscrivit sur sa feuille « à remplir » et la posa sur son immense pile.

[Je comprends mieux… C'est sûr que s'il fait ça à chaque mission…]

Le blond regarda l'horloge murale et ouvrit la bouche à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Ils étaient partis à neuf heures et demie et il était dix heures et demie…

[Il a fini sa mission en une heure… Tu parles d'une efficacité ! Mais… J'étais pourtant persuadé d'avoir vu midi sur l'horloge de ce restaurant, ce qui me semble logique d'ailleurs puisqu'on a pu manger…]

« On était dans un autre pays, l'heure n'est donc pas la même qu'ici. », expliqua le brun en constatant l'incompréhension de Draco.

Il se replongea ensuite dans ses papiers, puis après une dernière inspection, il retira ses vêtements chauds et embarqua le blond.

« Encore ? »

« Et jusqu'à dix-neuf heures. »

Draco le regarda désemparé.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai le droit à une pause de midi à deux heures. Mais d'ici là, je pense qu'il y a moyen de faire au moins cinq missions. »

« Cinq ?! Mais en combien de temps tu les résous ? »

« Mon record est de trois minutes. Il m'a vu arriver et m'a attaqué directement… »

[Je rêve… Dites-moi que c'est une blague ? Il n'est pas humain ce mec ! Je suis sûr que tous les autres prennent la journée pour résoudre une seule mission !]

« Si tu traînes, je pars sans toi. »

« C'est bon, j'arrive. »

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Draco referma sa porte et se laissa aller contre celle-ci.

[C'est pas possible, cet homme n'est pas humain… De toute façon dans le fond je l'ai toujours su…]

« Dracinouchet c'est toi ? »

[Et qui veux-tu que ce soit pauvre cloche !]

« Oui. »

« Blaise t'attend dans le petit salon. »

[Enfin une bouffée d'air frais dans cette maison plus qu'étouffante.]

Le blond se dirigea avec hâte vers l'endroit nommé et se laissa tomber dans les bras de son ami avant de le regarder en se frottant le menton.

« Quelque chose à changé… »

Draco inspecta son ami des pieds à la tête : des cheveux très courts, des yeux bruns intenses, une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres généreuses, un corps sculpté en « V » sous des vêtements « classe » le mettant en valeur…

« Je sais ! Tu as grandi c'est ça ? »

« On ne peut rien te cacher ! »

« C'est pas juste. Tu es déjà assez canon comme ça. Pas besoin en plus que tu sois grand. »

« Il ne faut pas être jaloux voyons. »

« Jaloux ? Moi ? Mais, mon cher ami, de quoi ? Tu as devant toi la perfection incarnée ! »

Blaise rit et s'assit sur le canapé où vint le rejoindre son ami. Une fois installé il lui tendit un verre et l'observa.

« Alors, cette première journée ? »

« Cet homme est un aliène, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible autrement. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

« À moi rien ! Mais en une seule journée il a fait seize missions en trouvant le temps de se prendre une pause déjeuner de deux heures, et il a emprisonné une vingtaine de sorciers ! »

Blaise écarquilla les yeux.

« Et le pire c'est qu'en rentrant il n'était pas du tout fatigué ! En même temps il les débusquait avec tellement de facilité que c'en était déconcertant. »

« Et tu as pu récolter des informations pour ta thèse ? »

Le blond s'empara de sa besace et en sortit deux calepins entièrement noircis d'encre.

« Ça m'écorche de le dire mais ce type est passionnant quand il bosse. »

Blaise baissa quelque peu les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu.

« Vous venez ? Le dîner est servi. »

Draco se tourna vers son ami d'un air grave et s'accrocha à son col de chemise.

« Fuis ! Je me sacrifierai pour toi ! »

Le basané ricana mais détala comme un lapin sans même prendre la peine d'annoncer son départ.

« Il est navré mais il avait une chose importante à faire. », fit Draco en pénétrant dans la salle à manger.

« Quel dommage j'avais fait des lasagnes. »

[C'est pas des crêpes salées ça ?!]

« Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate… » Réussit à articuler le blond dans un sourire crispé.

HPDMHPDM

Harry était assis à son bureau et regardait le jour s'éteindre tout doucement. Pour la énième fois ce soir il soupira. Sa pile de papiers à remplir avait encore augmentée, il était sept heures du soir, ce qui signifiait, plus de missions, et il faisait toujours frisquet…

(Je m'ennuie… Maintenant… C'est bizarre, pendant qu'il était là je me suis senti vivant… ça faisait longtemps… Bon, et si j'allais me chercher quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent.)

Il se leva, attrapa son manteau et quitta le QG pour un bar où il était devenu un habitué.

« Comme d'habitude ? », demanda le serveur.

Le brun acquiesça d'un sourire.

« Il y a de quoi grignoter ce soir ? »

« J'ai même un plat de résistance pour toi. », sourit le serveur en désignant un beau blond dans le fond de la salle.

Harry l'observa d'un peu plus près en portant son verre de Fire Whisky aux lèvres. Il était grand, svelte, plus châtain clair que blond, les yeux bleus, un sourire charmeur… Il avait connu mieux mais il avait aussi connu pire. Il se retourna vers le serveur et sourit.

« C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal. Tu lui offres comme d'hab' ? »

« Ce qui lui fera plaisir… Et sinon tu comptes te caser un jour ? »

« Dan ! »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai rien dit. », fit ledit Dan en se dirigeant vers la nouvelle proie d'Harry.

(Me caser… Je sais pas trop… Et puis avec qui ? Ils m'ennuient tous… tous… pourtant aujourd'hui je…)

« Salut. Merci pour le verre. »

« Mais de rien. Un aussi beau mec mérite bien d'avoir ce qui lui plait. »

HPDMHPDM

« Draco mon chéri, tu t'en vas déjà ? »

« Oui. [J'ai besoin d'air !], je dois aller bosser ! »

« Mais il n'est que huit heures. »

« Je sais, mais il faut que j'y sois tôt. »

Il prit ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et se jeta dans l'entrée.

« Tu ne m'embrasses pas. », fit Pansy toute mielleuse en apparaissant dans l'entrée.

[NON !]

« Mais si bien sûr. », grimaça le blond avant de se tourner.

Il effleura sa joue et s'enfuit en claquant la porte.

« Il est si timide. », sourit tendrement Parkinson.

HPDMHPDM

« C'est l'heure de partir. »

« Déjà ? Mais il est si tôt. »

(Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils essayent de gratter ?! C'n'est quand même pas possible que je choisisse toujours des idiots qui ne comprennent pas que quand on aborde une personne de cette manière et qu'on la ramène directement chez soi c'est qu'on veut seulement du sexe !)

« Écoute j'ai du boulot et il faut que j'y aille là… Tout de suite. »

L'homme le regarda un moment puis se leva pour s'habiller et descendit en compagnie d'Harry.

« Merci pour la soirée. »

« Au plaisir. » Sourit le brun.

Son amant d'un soir comprenant bien le message sortit sans faire de vagues. Harry eut donc le loisir de prendre un vrai petit déjeuner avant de se rendre à son bureau, où l'attendait son patron, baguette dans une main et dossier dans l'autre.

« Oh tu… tu es déjà là ? », fit nerveusement l'homme.

« C'est bon je ne te ferais rien. C'est vrai que j'ai eu envie de te faire fondre la cervelle en le voyant… »

L'homme déglutit.

« Mais c'est passé. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas… » Il se redressa, rangea sa baguette et renoua sa cravate correctement. « Tu vas me ranger tout ce bordel et me remplir ces fichus papiers que j'attends depuis que je t'ai engagé ici. Et oui, cela signifie que tu vas aussi me remplir les quatre autres piles que tu as planquées dans le placard ! Et tout de suite. Si ce n'est pas fait ce soir, les missions que je viens de laisser sur ton bureau seront pour César ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! »

« Oui chef. »

« Alors au boulot ! » Ordonna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

(C'est incroyable comme la peur peut ramollir cet homme… J'ai trop la flemme… En même temps si je ne le fais pas c'est l'autre abruti qui aura mes cas… et je vais m'ennuyer à mourir. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui rire au nez le jour où il m'a menacé de me priver de salaire, au moins il n'aurait jamais su que ça m'était totalement égal et il aurait continué à me menacer avec ça… pffff…)

Il s'assit lourdement à son bureau et se mit au travail… Une demi-heure passa avant qu'on ne frappe à sa porte.

« Oui ? », fit-il sans quitter ses papiers des yeux.

Draco pénétra dans la pièce et referma doucement la porte.

« Serais-tu malade ? »

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de retourner son attention sur ce qu'il faisait.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Il m'a menacé de me laisser mourir d'ennui si je ne faisais pas ça. »

« Mourir d'ennui ? »

Le brun lui expliqua que ses missions lui offraient un divertissement nécessaire à cette vie qui le lassait vite. Draco, s'étant assis sur le fauteuil, le regardait et l'écoutait avec attention.

[Qui aurait pu croire que ce chère Potter s'ennuyait tant dans sa vie de héros ?]

« Bon tu m'aides ou tu comptes me regarder faire toute la journée tel un mollusque desséché ? »

« Premièrement je t'emmerde. Et deuxièmement… Je compte bien te regarder faire toute la journée tel un mollusque desséché. », sourit narquoisement le blond.

(Pauvre cruche peroxydée.)

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? »

« Te voir souffrir me fait bien trop plaisir. »

« Et si je t'offrais un verre après le boulot ? »

« J'ai de quoi boire chez moi. »

« Bon ben… Un repas alors ? »

Le blond se leva d'un bond et s'installa face au brun.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

« Tu as de quoi boire… mais pas de quoi manger ? »

« Tu veux mon aide oui ou non ? »

L'ex Gryffondor ricana et expliqua au blond ce qu'il devait faire. Au bout de trois heures, Draco déposa la dernière feuille de la pile des papiers non remplis sur celle des papiers remplis. Il soupira et s'étira longuement sous les yeux approbateurs du brun qui sourit en coin en continuant de remplir le rapport face à lui. C'est au moment où Draco allait se lever qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

« Où tu vas ? »

« Me dégourdir les jambes. », fit-il en se massant le cou.

« Mais ce n'est pas terminé. »

« Hein ?! »

Le sourire du brun s'élargit tandis que d'un coup de baguette il faisait venir a eux les quatre piles restantes, cachées dans son placard. Il observa le blond qui garda la bouche ouverte sous la surprise avant de laisser tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

« On fait moitié moitié ? »

Le blond lui lança un regard meurtrier… Ce qui le fit beaucoup rire avant qu'ils ne se remettent au boulot.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps lorsqu'Harry mit un point final à sa dernière feuille à remplir. Il releva les yeux et les posa sur Draco.

(Il est beau quand il est concentré sur ce qu'il fait…)

Le brun sourit avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la fenêtre.

(Londres est vraiment belle la nuit…)

« Eh ! J'ai faim. »

« C'est bon j'arrive… Tu es sûr que ta promise te donne à manger ? »

« Va te faire voir. Ma vie ne te regarde pas. »

[Non mais ! Vieille chouette malfaisante !]

Les deux hommes quittèrent le bureau du brun et se dirigèrent vers un restaurant tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal… Ce qui faillit donner des ulcères à Draco.

« T'es sérieux là ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu comptes vraiment m'emmener manger dans cet endroit ? »

« Je ne suis pas Rothschild moi. »

« Non juste son petit fils… Je sais que tu n'es pas pauvre Potter alors fais un effort ! »

« On n'a pas la même vision de l'argent mon chou, alors il faudra te contenter de ça. »

[Espèce de vieille morue pas fraîche !]

Le blond fini par suivre le brun… Il avait bien trop faim. À son plus grand bonheur, il pouvait enfin manger quelque chose de comestible, et surtout, il pouvait enfin manger à sa faim. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'à la fin de son repas, il déposa ses couverts, s'essuya le coin de la bouche avec sa serviette et se laissa aller contre le dossier de la chaise.

[Je vais bien dormir ce soir… Pas de gargouillements à l'horizon pouvant m'en empêcher.]

(Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'elle ne lui donne pas à manger… Mais si c'était le cas, ses elfes de maison le feraient… Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il les a libérés… Pourquoi il a fait ça d'ailleurs…)

« Merci. »

« Quoi ? » fit le brun surpris.

« J'ai dit merci. Ça se fait quand on a une bonne éducation. »

« Oui je suis au courant. C'est juste que tu ne m'as jamais dit merci et ce même quand je t'ai sauvé la… »

« Oui, oui, bon, passons. »

[Ferme-la ! Pas besoin de me rappeler que je te dois la vie. Je le vis déjà assez mal comme ça !]

« Bon ben, on peut y aller alors. » Continua le brun en se levant.

Le blond ne répondit rien, se contentant de se lever à son tour pour suivre le brun qui partait payer la note.

« Je vais te laisser. J'ai à faire. », dit Harry une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le trottoir face au restaurant. « Bonne soirée. », lança-t-il avant de transplaner.

Draco resta sur place sans bouger.

[Il fait chier. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il remette ça sur le tapis… Dire qu'on ne s'était pas encore pris la tête. Bon ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé mais… D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi il y a eu cette atmosphère de gène soudainement ?... Oh et puis zut ! De toute façon c'est de sa faute… C'est toujours de sa faute…]

Il se détourna et transplana jusque chez lui. En pénétrant dans l'entrée, une furie s'abattit sur lui.

« Mais où étais-tu, je me suis inquiétée ! »

« On m'a invité à manger. Je ne pouvais pas refuser tu comprends. »

[C'était une question de vie ou de mort pour mon estomac affamé !]

« Oui je comprends. De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai dîné avec Blaise. »

Le blond se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne rien laisser paraître.

« Il est encore là ? »

« Il t'attend dans ton bureau. »

Draco s'y précipita pour y retrouver un Blaise allongé sur le divan, une main sur un ventre particulièrement bruyant et une grimace sur le visage. Lorsque son ami pénétra dans la pièce, il ne daigna même pas lever la tête.

« Traître ! Faux frère ! Tu m'as laissé souffrir à ta place ! »

Le blond sourit et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il en ouvrit un tiroir fermé à clef, s'empara de son contenu et le ramena au métis.

« Tu crois vraiment que ce sont de simples gâteaux qui vont me ramener à la vie ? »

« Je compatis tu sais, mais c'est tout ce que je peux conserver ici pour me rassasier… »

Blaise le regarda un moment puis fit glisser ses yeux de son visage à sa main plusieurs fois avant de finalement s'emparer du paquet de gâteau. Il l'ouvrit à la hâte et dévora littéralement son contenu. Draco sourit et s'installa à côté de lui. Pour cela, il l'obligea à se redresser pour qu'il puise s'allonger, la tête sur les genoux de son ami. Celui-ci le regarda en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Je suis épuisé. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Ah oui d'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que tu rentres aussi tard ? »

« C'est ça le pire je crois. Tout ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui c'est remplir des rapports. »

« Attends, toi, Draco Malfoy, tu as fait le larbin pour Potter ?! »

« Il m'a offert un repas au restaurant en échange. »

« Je comprend mieux. Et c'est pour ça que tu rentres aussi tard ? »

« C'est ça. »

« Ben vas-y raconte. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte… Ah si, ce mec est encore plus incroyable que ce que je pensais. En lisant l'un des rapports, j'ai vu qu'un mec s'était suicidé rien qu'en le voyant apparaître à proximité de lui… J'aimerais quand même bien savoir quel genre de réputation il s'est fait auprès de ces crapules… Oh et puis, qui aurait pu croire que Potter pouvait avoir de la conversation. J'avoue que je n'ai pas vu le temps passer dans ce resto'… »

« Il t'a emmené où ? »

« Un restaurant bas de gamme dont je ne connais pas le nom… mais contre toute attente j'ai passé une assez bonne soirée et…

« Draco ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu es malade ? » Fit le métis en apposant sa main sur le front du blond.

« Non pourquoi ? »

« Tu viens de me dire qu'il t'avait emmené manger dans un sous restaurant et au lieu de pester contre lui depuis le début, tu as fait passer ce détail à la trappe et tu me dis que tu as passé une agréable soirée ? »

[Oh my Dray quelle horreur !]

« C'est parce que j'ai enfin pu manger quelque chose qu'un humain normalement constitué peut avaler. »

« C'est pas le pire… Tu… tu souriais ! Tu souriais en me parlant de ta journée et ta soirée ! »

[Oh my fuking Dray !]

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? »

« Tu… Tu commences à apprécier Potter ? »

[Oh my fuking, fuking Dray !]

« Non. Bon, si l'interrogatoire est terminé je crois que je vais taper un petit somme. Ça tue quand même de ne rien faire de la journée. »

Le blond ferma et les yeux et se cala un peu mieux dans son canapé et sur son ami. Ami qui n'en revenait toujours pas et gardait les yeux fixés sur Draco. Mais cela n'empêcha pas l'aristocrate de s'endormir comme un bébé. Peu à peu, Blaise reprit ses esprits et regarda le blond plus tendrement avant de contracter la mâchoire.

« Il te plaît n'est-ce pas ? » souffla-t-il en caressant le visage de son ami. « Dans le fond je l'ai toujours su mais… Je pensais que ce n'était que physique… Et surtout que ça t'était passé depuis el temps… »

Il caressait toujours son visage en se penchant de plus en plus sur lui, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Pansy. Celle-ci les chercha du regard et trouva son fiancé endormi sur Blaise qui lisait paisiblement un livre. Elle sourit et se rapprocha d'eux.

« Tu veux bien m'aider à le mettre au lit ? »

L'ex Serpentard accepta et souleva le blond jusqu'à sa chambre pour ensuite prendre congé. Une fois la porte refermée, il serra la mâchoire, ferma les yeux et soupira profondément avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé jusque chez lui.

HPDMHPDM

Harry, assit au comptoir de son bar favori faisait tourner le breuvage bruni de son verre, le regard dans le vide. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il semblait absent lorsque Dan s'approcha de lui.

« Tu te sens bien ? »

Le brun émergea de ses pensées et posa son regard sur le serveur.

« Oui, oui. Je suis juste fatigué. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« On va dire que oui… »

« Tu veux qu'on en parle ? »

Le brun sourit.

« Merci mais non. »

« Comme tu veux. En tout cas j'ai repéré un beau blond pour toi. Il est au bout du comptoir. Ça fait une vingtaine de minutes qu'il te regard en coin. »

Harry regarda en direction de l'homme en question et sourit… Ce qui fit rougir l'autre.

« Je lui offre toujours la même chose ? » Demanda Dan.

Le brun sourit en se levant et s'empara de son Fire Wiski.

« Non pas ce soir… Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur… »

Il avala son verre d'une traite, laissa quelques pièces sur le comptoir et quitta le bar après avoir salué un Dan quelque peu surpris. Il marcha lentement jusque chez lui. Les mains dans les poches, la tête vers le ciel, il respirait profondément…

(Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je devrais être énervé… Au lieu de ça je suis nostalgique. Cet idiot n'est même pas reconnaissant envers moi de l'avoir sauvé et pourtant je… Pourquoi je suis persuadé que ce n'est qu'une façade ? Pourquoi au fond il me fait de la peine ? Et pourquoi ça me touche bordel ?!)

Le brun soupira et pénétra chez lui. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se fit couler un verre d'eau pour l'avaler d'une traite. Il soupira en déposant son verre et resta là à fixer le vide pendant quelques instants.

(Et voilà que maintenant je n'arrive plus à me le sortir de la tête… espèce de vieille garce blondasse ! Je le déteste !)

Sa mâchoire se contracta avant qu'il n'emprunte les escaliers qui le menèrent jusqu'à son bureau où il s'assit avant de s'emparer d'une plume… Mais il n'écrivit rien. Ses yeux voguèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre qui laissait entrer dans la pièce un fin faisceau émanant de la lune tandis que sa main faisait sa plume flotter dans les airs…

* * *

Alors ça vous à plu? Hein? Dites? J'espère... N'hésiter pas à commenter surtout ^^

(1) Cette expression, et tous ses dérivés, on été honteusement volés par mes soins dans une autre fic qui s'appelle "La beaugossitude". J'avoue je ne sais plus qui l'a écrite, étant donné que l'auteure l'a abandonnée et que suite à cela j'ai essayée de me pendre avec mes lacets... ^^ Voilà voilà ^^

Je voulais également vous dire que je suis désolée s'il reste des fautes dans mes textes, (celui-ci et les prochains) mais ma corrigeuse (ce mot existe?!) m'a lâchement abandonnée snif. Donc si vous voyez des erreurs vraiment trop grosses pour être supportables n'hésitez pas ) me le dire je les corrigerais.

Sur ce, je vous salut bien bas, vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous dis à la semaine prochaine ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Salut salut la populace! ^^

Oui je sais je suis en retard mais ce n'est pas de ma faute! Mais c'est vrai hein! ^^ J'étais dans un bled totalement paumé où apparemment le wi-fi est une option... en option ^^

En tout cas, je tiens à remercier : _Georges__ / Elsa / Brigitte 26 / Slowymn Bellamortem Aiven / Yamashita 6 et Kirane 66._

**RAR**: _Georges:_ Merci pour ta première review, elle m'a réchauffé le cœur ^^

_Esla_: Si je te le dis ce n'est pas drôle^^

Petite précision: Je rappelle que les "[]" sont les pensée de Draco et les "()" celles d'Harry. Mais dans ce chapitre les "{}" sont celles des personnages autres... Ne vous en faites pas vous vous y retrouverez ^^

Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille ^^

A toute.

* * *

[C'est tellement agréable de se réveiller sans bulldog à ses côtés ! J'ai hâte de retrouver Potter aussi... Attends ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ?! Je ne tourne plus rond ou quoi… Non, il y a une explication ! C'est simplement qu'en ce moment il est mon seul échappatoire à la sangsue… Oui, c'est ça !]

Le blond se leva et alla prendre une douche avant de descendre là où l'attendait sa promise. Celle-ci s'occupait de trier des papiers… S'était le seul moment où elle ne faisait pas vraiment attention à Draco… S'était également dans ces moments-là que l'ex Serpentard affectionnait le plus la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle lui sourit et sans vraiment y faire attention, lui désigna la table.

« Ton petit déjeuné est prêt et… tu as du courrier. », dit-elle en rectifiant un écrit.

Le blond s'approcha de la table et s'empara de l'unique lettre, n'accordant pas le moindre regard à la nourriture disposée sur le plateau, avant de quitter la pièce. C'est une fois seul, qu'il inspecta la lettre de plus près.

[C'est bizarre j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette écriture… Pourtant elle n'a rien d'aristocratique… En même temps, nombre d'aristo' écrivent mal lorsqu'ils ne s'en donnent pas le peine… Il suffit de regarder Blaise…]

Le blond sourit légèrement avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

[Elle a dû être déposée directement dans la boite ou par hibou, il n'y a ni nom complet, ni adresse… Juste « Draco ».]

Il haussa les épaules et déplia la lettre avant de s'installer sur les marches de l'entrée pour en lire son contenu.

[« Au plus profond du cœur de ta famille se trouve le début de ton propre cœur. Si tu crois en moi… PS : Je t'aime. »… … … C'EST QUOI ça ! Je… ça ressemble à une énigme… Mais qui est l'imbécile qui a écrit ça ?!... « PS : Je t'aime »… Et quelle vieille théière infirme dirait « Je t'aime » par post-scriptum ? Non, non, non c'est une blague ! Une très, très mauvaise blague… Argh ! Mais pourquoi faut-il que j'aime les énigmes à ce point et surtout que je sois aussi curieux ! Non ! Pas cette fois !]

Le blond se leva d'un coup, froissa la feuille et la jeta dans la poubelle de l'entrée avant de passer la porte… Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour rouvrir la porte et récupérer la lettre pour ensuite reprendre la route.

HPDMHPDM

(Je suis crevé… Combien de temps je suis resté en mode pause déjà hier ? C'est ma faute aussi… Quelle idée… Je dois avoir un grain…)

« Monsieur Potter ? »

« Hum ? »

« Vous m'écoutez quand je vous parle ? »

« Non. »

Le chef contracta la mâchoire.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous aimez votre travail ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? J'ai écouté le début de votre tirade et nous sommes en alerte… Vous avez donc besoin de moi. Alors pitié épargnez-moi vos simagrées. »

« Vous vous croyez peut-être indispensable ? »

« Oh non pas du tout… C'est juste que vous avez besoin de tout le monde… moi compris. »

{Pourquoi cet idiot comprend toujours tout, tout de suite ! 'Même pas le plaisir de lui faire peur !}

« Passons. Je vous disais que malgré l'état d'alerte, monsieur Malfoy vous accompagnera aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis vraiment obligé de jouer les baby-sitters en des temps pareils ? »

« C'est justement parce que nous sommes en état de crise que vous allez jouer les baby-sitters comme vous dites. »

(Crapaud baveux !)

Le directeur se retira ensuite, laissant seul le brun qui se leva pour se préparer.

(Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ces prisonniers s'échappent MAINTENANT ! Franchement, comme si je n'avais que ça à faire que de m'occuper de la blonde peroxydée !)

Harry tourna quelque peu la tête en entendant frapper à la porte avant de donner l'autorisation d'entrer. Dès qu'il eut vu de qui il s'agissait, il retourna à ses préparatifs.

(Quand on parle de la fouine.)

Le blond ne fit même pas attention à Harry et s'assit sur son siège sans lui lancer un seul regard.

[Au plus profond du cœur de ma famille… Le cœur de ma famille… C'est quoi le cœur de ma famille ? Mon nom ?... Le début de mon propre cœur… Parce qu'un cœur à un début et une fin peut-être ?! Non… C'est une métaphore… Le début… ça veut dire qu'il y a une fin. On associe en général le cœur à l'amour et apparemment cette personne m'aime. Ce qui veut dire qu'au plus profond du cœur de ma famille se trouve le début de ma véritable histoire d'amour… « Si tu crois en moi… » Pourquoi pas après tout… Bon, où en étais-je… Le cœur de ma famille… C'est peut-être…]

« Malfoy ! »

Le blond releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu cris ? »

« Ça fait dix fois que je t'appelle sans que tu ne daignes répondre. »

(Aristo' de merde !)

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pour habitude de t'écouter. »

(Pourquoi ça m'amuse ?... Sale fouine !)

« Bref, dépêches-toi il faut y aller, enfin, sauf si tu souhaites mourir, ce qui en soit ne serait pas une grosse perte. »

« Et comment je pourrais mourir en étant au QG ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas moi, peut-être parce que l'état d'alerte signifie aussi que le QG peut être pris d'assaut à tout moment. »

« Vous êtes… », fit le blond surpris.

« Tu n'as pas vu l'agitation ambiante dans les couloirs en arrivant ici ? »

« … Pas vraiment. »

Le brun lui lança un regard suspicieux avant de s'avancer vers lui pour l'aider à se lever.

« Je ne suis pas handicapé Potter, je peux me lever seul ! »

« Ouais ben des fois on se demande. »

« Quoi ?! »

« J'ai parlé à voix haute ? »

« Très drôle. »

Le brun ricana et les fit transplaner. Une fois arrivé, Harry avisa des lieux avant de se retourner vers Draco qui lui faisait une élégante grimace.

« T'es pire qu'un gosse. », s'amusa le brun un sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond pris un air fière et poussa un son hautin en tournant la tête. Harry secoua la sienne de dépit avant de l'entrainer sur ses pas. Ils rejoignirent un groupe de personnes qui s'apprêtaient à visiter un château antique, après que l'ex rouge et or ait changé les vêtements du blond par un jean qui seyait parfaitement à ses jambes et son postérieur, et un débardeur qui mettait sa taille et sa fine musculature en valeur.

(Putain qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! Je viens de créer un ange du sexe ! Rusard en string, Rusard en string, RUSARD EN STRING ! Oh putain quelle horreur !)

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as changé mes vêtements ? »

« Il faut qu'on se fonde dans le groupe. Et vu que ce sont des moldus, il vaut mieux que tu sois habillé comme eux. »

« Et toi alors ? »

Le brun retira sa robe de sorcier pour se retrouver en jean moulant à merveille ses fesses musclées et en débardeur à capuche vert sombre dont le col en V était retenu par des lacets.

(… (Bonjour, je suis la petite voix qui vit dans la tête de Draco Malfoy. Je vous informe que le propriétaire de cette jolie tête blonde presque blanche, est en beugue cérébral… Sur ce, je vous salue bien bas)… Il faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner… De toute façon c'est de la faute de Potter ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi sexy aussi cet abrutie !)

Une fois dans la masse, Harry indiqua à Draco de rester près de lui et ils suivirent les autres sans que le blond ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

« Po… »

« Chut ! Si je t'ai dit qu'on devait se fondre dans la masse, ce n'est pas pour que tu nous grilles en disant mon nom ! », siffla le brun si bas que le blond eu du mal à l'entendre.

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

«… Non rien. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils avant de finalement hausser les épaules et retourner à son travail.

[Ça fait bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom…]

« Nous retrouvons ici la chambre de la pupille du roi qui vivant juste à côté du cœur de la maison… »

« La cuisine. », terminèrent en cœur tous les moldus et Harry.

Juste avant de répondre avec tous les autres, le brun prit la main de Draco qui le regarda surpris.

[Pourquoi il me prend la main… Il est malade ?... Mais… Ils sont malades !]

« Suis-moi. », susurra Harry à l'oreille de Draco.

Celui-ci fut parcouru de frissons.

[Qu'on l'enferme ! C'est pas permis de faire des choses pareilles ! Hagrid nu, Hagrid… OMFD !]

Le blond s'exécuta et suivit Harry vers le début du groupe où il s'arrêta derrière une personne qui riait avec une dame grotesque affublée de rose de la tête au pied… Draco en eut le tournis. Lorsque le groupe se remit à bouger, Harry se remit en route accompagné de Draco, mais à la dernière minute il se ravisa et plaqua l'homme derrière lequel il s'était arrêté contre un mur en le menaçant de sa baguette. Alors que la femme tentait de s'enfuir, l'ex Gryffondor lui fit un croche-pied qui la fit s'affaler sur le sol. Draco regarda la scène, quelque peu à l'écart sans rien y comprendre.

[Depuis quand il s'en prend à des moldus ? Enfin non, je doute que ce soit des moldus mais… Comment il a fait pour les reconnaître ?! Il m'énerve à être aussi doué !]

« Tu sais qui je suis ? », fit le brun à l'oreille de sa proie.

« Je m'en doute ! », articula l'intéressé entre ses dents.

« Bien, dans ce cas tu peux décider de me suivre gentiment en compagnie de ton ami, à moins que tu ne préfères résister et que je t'assomme. »

« C'est bon je vais te suivre ! »

« Bien. »

Il se retourna et ramassa la personne qu'il avait fait tomber, qui commençait déjà à redevenir un homme. D'un signe de tête il indiqua à Draco de le suivre et ils retournèrent au QG. Une fois les deux hommes livrés et tout de suite renvoyés à Azkaban, Harry retourna sur le terrain avec le blond. Alors qu'il se mettait à avancer, Draco lui attrapa le bras et le colla au mur.

« Je crois que des explications s'imposent. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De ce qui s'est passé ! »

« On n'a pas le temps là, je te rappelle qu'on est en état d'alerte. »

« Ben tu vas quand même le prendre ce temps. »

Le brun sourit et retourna la situation de sorte à ce que le blond se retrouve plaqué contre le mur.

« Ecoute moi bien, tu as beau être ultra sexy quand tu t'énerves, quand je dis qu'on n'a pas le temps, c'est qu'on n'a pas le temps ! »

Il se rapprocha de l'ex Serpentard jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres avant de ricaner et de se redresser pour reprendre son chemin.

[…Ne surtout pas bander… Et toi saleté de cœur ferme là ! Et toi Potter… Tu n'es qu'une bouse de Dragon ! Je le déteste !]

« Bon, tu t'amènes ? »

Le blond se décolla du mur avec prestance et s'exécuta. Il ne dit plus un mot durant toute la chasse à l'homme, ce qui semblait énormément amuser Harry.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Le soir était tombé depuis un certain temps déjà, mais Harry et Draco étaient toujours sur le terrain. Ils étaient à une réception où ils avaient pu s'infiltrer aisément grâce au seul nom du brun. Une fois de plus, Harry avait changé les vêtements du blond et les siens par deux élégants costumes. Ils déambulaient l'un à côté de l'autre, sans un mot, la tête haute.

(Le directeur m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de changer d'apparence sans avoir recours au polynectar. Il faut donc que je cherche une personne qui n'aura pas la même réaction que les autres face à un évènement particulier… Mais lequel…)

[Le cœur de ma famille… Peut-être un bijou… La chevalière familiale ? En quoi le début de mon histoire aurait un quelconque rapport avec cette chevalière ? Dans ce cas je devrais avoir trouvé l'amour depuis mes seize ans puisqu'elle ne m'a pas quittée depuis ce jour… et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que le bulldog qui me sert de fiancée soit l'amour dont j'ai toujours rêvé… Non mais franchement je… Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là encore ? M'en fou je le boude !]

« Tu danses ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de différencier les sorciers des moldus dans la salle ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules et accepta.

[Mais attend… En quoi une danse avec moi pourrait l'aider à différencier les moldus des sorciers…]

« Comment une danse pourrait t'aider à les différencier ? »

« La plupart des moldus sont répugnés à l'idée de voir deux hommes qui pourraient avoir une relation plus qu'amicale. Donc, comme t'embrasser aurait surement mis tes pauvres neurones à rude épreuve, j'ai préféré t'inviter à danser. »

[J'aurais préféré que tu m'embrasses… NON ! Non c'est faut je n'ai pas dit ça ! Ce n'était pas moi !]

Une fois la musique terminée, le travail du brun était accompli avec succès. A sa grande surprise, alors que la plupart ne savaient pas qui était qui, tous les sorciers étaient à droite et les moldus à gauche. Un sourire naquît sur son visage avant qu'il ne porte son verre de champagne à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée, deux, trois…Draco le regarda vider son verre petit à petit les yeux ronds.

[Il a le droit de boire pendant son service cet ivrogne ?]

Une fois son verre vide, le brun lança un regard au blond à qui il fit un clin d'œil avant de laisser tomber sa coupe au sol. Le bruit d'éclat raisonna si fort dans la salle qu'il soupçonna le brun d'y avoir jeté un sort informulé. Il le vit ensuite regarder dans l'assemblée et sourire.

[Je vois que cet abruti a trouvé notre dernière… enfin, sa dernière proie… Attends, comment je sais ça moi ? Je le regarde beaucoup trop à mon gout.]

Ayant l'habitude, le blond prit discrètement du recul pendant qu'Harry avançait tout aussi discrètement vers sa cible. Il le poussa dans une pièce déserte et le menaça de sa baguette alors que Draco pénétrait dans la pièce.

« Comment tu as su que s'était moi ? »

« Une personne qui a vécu tant d'année à Azkaban a entendu des choses tellement plus horribles que du verre qui se brise, que ce seul son ne la fait même plus ne serait-ce que sursauter… Ce son est à présent d'une douceur extrême pour toi je me trompe ? »

[Pourquoi son intelligence m'impressionne toujours autant ?]

L'homme en fuite sortit sa baguette et commença un combat enragé contre l'auror qui se battait avec un peu plus de vivacité que d'ordinaire.

(Enfin un combat digne de moi ! ça faisait tellement longtemps !)

Le brun sourit en ripostant…

[Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que le fait que ce soit plus difficile que d'habitude pour lui, amuse cet imbécile ? Il m'énerve !]

… et mit en celle-ci toutes ses forces… ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire, au vu de l'homme qui était à présent à terre…

(Ça ne fait même pas cinq minutes et il est déjà au tapis ? Il est même pas drôle ! Pffff.)

Le brun abaissa sa baguette et observa son adversaire étendu sur le sol avec un air de déception sur le visage. Il se rapprocha de lui, le ligota et le fit léviter derrière lui.

« Bon on y va ? »

« Je rêve où tu es déçu là ? »

« Je m'attendais à un vrai combat et à la place je n'en n'ai eu qu'un simulacre… Donc oui, je suis déçu. »

« Tu… Oh et puis non, rien. »

[Il m'énerve.]

(Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Malfoy ? C'est mignon.)

Harry partit rejoindre Draco un petit sourire aux lèvres et ils transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'au QG. Là, l'auror livra le dernier prisonnier évadé à son supérieur, le prévenant qu'il fallait qu'il demande à l'équipe chargée de l'interrogatoire de se renseigner sur l'endroit où il avait pu récupérer une baguette, et partit en compagnie de l'ex vert et argent vers son bureau où plusieurs rapports l'attendaient. Il retira sa veste de costume et sa cravate avant de se retourner vers le blond qui venait de l'appeler.

« Oui ? »

« L'état d'alerte est passé. Je veux des explications pour la première mission. »

Le brun sourit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te met de si mauvaise humeur ? »

« Donne-moi simplement des explications. »

« Et si je n'ai pas envie ? »

Le bond se rapprocha dangereusement du brun et une fois à sa hauteur, le poussa pour qu'il tombe sur son bureau.

« Écoute-moi bien Potty, tu as beau être le parfait petit auror, je t'assure que je suis capable de te faire pleurer et crier à l'aide en moins de cinq minutes. »

(Pourquoi il m'excite ?... Je suis complètement barge moi ! Il me rend dingue alors qu'il est en train de me menacer… je dois vraiment avoir un sérieux problème…)

« Ok, on fait un marché. Je t'explique tout ce qui s'est passé, si en échange tu me dis pourquoi ça t'énerve autant. »

« Commence. »

« Pendant la visite le guide à fait une sorte de devinette tu te souviens ? Et bien seuls les moldus pouvaient y répondre puisque ça fait référence à une publicité qui passe à la télévision. »

« Le cœur de la maison ? »

« Oui, la cuisine… »

[Mais bien sûr ! Le cœur de ma famille c'est…]

« Du coup pour me fondre dans la masse j'ai répondu avec les autres, mais comme je savais que tu ne t'attendrais pas à ça, je t'ai pris par la main pour que tu te concentres là-dessus plutôt que sur ta surprise, histoire de ne pas se faire prendre. Pendant ce temps j'ai observé toutes les personnes présentes. Je l'avais déjà fait avant la visite mais là j'ai pu remarquer que la femme habillée tout en rose, qui était blonde au début de la visite, était devenue châtain claire. Ensuite, elle et son compagnon n'ont pas répondus à la devinette et ont été surpris, mais leur sursaut était plus un soubresaut, ce qui en soit ne les incriminait pas, après tout ils pouvaient très bien ne pas connaître la publicité ou encore ne pas écouter le guide et avoir été surpris par un son soudainement plus fort, mais le regard qu'ils ont ensuite jetés à l'assemblée n'était pas trompeur. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« C'était le même regard de pur dégoût que tu lances aux moldus. », sourit le brun.

Le blond arqua un sourcil puis croisa les bras en émettant un petit son faussement vexé. Harry sourit et pencha la tête sur le côté pour la faire échouer sur son poing afin de la soutenir.

« Je t'écoute. Pourquoi ça t'a tant énervé ? »

« … Parce ce que tu m'as mis au milieu des moldus. A demain. »

Sans laisser l'occasion au brun de répondre quoi que ce soit, il partit.

[Pourquoi ça m'a tant énervé ? Dans le fond ce n'est pas vraiment ça… C'est juste que je n'aie pas compris pourquoi mon cœur s'est mis à danser la macarena dès qu'il a pris ma main… Espèce de vieille chouette malfaisante !]

Une fois sortit du quartier général des aurors, le blond, loin de se diriger chez lui où l'attendait sûrement un immonde repas, se rendit dans son ancienne résidence le manoir Malfoy. Une fois devant la porte, il leva la tête pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur ce magnifique bâtiment.

[Le cœur de ma famille… comment j'ai fait pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ?]

Il traversa lentement les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de l'entrée et pénétra dans son ancienne demeure. Il avança jusqu'au centre du salon et observa les lieux avec nostalgie… [Toute mon enfance…]

A présent les meubles étaient recouverts de draps blancs, la poussière s'était accumulée… Il haïssait le ministère de l'avoir privé de ce manoir qu'il aimait tant. Il soupira et sortit la lettre de sa poche.

[« Au plus profond du cœur de ta famille »… Profond… ça doit indiquer la pièce… Profond, profond… Mais non ! Profond ça veut dire que c'est au fond ! Donc la cave !]

Le blond se mit en route et retrouva vite l'escalier qui menait à l'endroit voulu. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'il n'y voyait rien. Il s'empara donc de sa baguette et prononça doucement un « lumos » qui éclaira alors ses pas, lui permettant ainsi d'entamer sa lente descente.

[Pourquoi cet abruti de cœur bat autant ?]

Une fois dans la cave, les bougies éclairantes s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes. Là, le blond découvrit une petite table qui avait été disposée au centre de la pièce. Il y trônait un paquet orné d'une nouvelle lettre. Il s'en empara et la lut.

[« Prépares-toi à te redécouvrir avec ce premier cadeau et ce premier indice pour que je t'appartienne… PS : Je t'aime. »]

Le cœur du blond accéléra légèrement.

[Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait cet effet ?]

Il soupira profondément avant de glisser la lettre dans la même poche que la précédente. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la boîte qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. Il observa ce qu'elle contenait et fronça les sourcils avant de s'en emparer.

[Mon… Mon doudou ? Mais comment ?...]

Le blond observa la couverture verte qu'il tenait déployée devant lui. La couleur avait perdu de son intensité, il y avait quelques traces de brûlures de ci de là, quelques tâches… C'était une très vieille couverture, mais les initiales « DM » dans le coin étaient intactes… Le blond serra la mâchoire…

[Co… Comment elle a réussi à retrouver ça ? Je pensais l'avoir perdu il y a des années de ça… Je… Non ! Hors de question que je craque ! Un Malfoy ne pleure pas !]

Il serra la couverture contre lui et en huma l'odeur avec ardeur. Il se laissa tomber au sol et resta blotti contre elle, le temps que son envie de pleurer lui passe. Il finit par se relever et chercha s'il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans la boîte… mais il n'y avait rien.

[Il n'y a pas d'autres indices ? Pourtant ça m'étonnerai que ça s'arrête ici…]

Il ressortit la lettre de sa poche et l'inspecta d'un peu plus près.

[« Prépare-toi à te redécouvrir avec ce premier cadeau et ce premier indice pour que je t'appartienne… » Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne mais elle sait attiser ma curiosité… Il faut que j'arrive à résoudre cette nouvelle énigme. Je suis sûrement un idiot de faire confiance à un inconnu mais…]

Il regarda sa couverture puis la serra contre son cœur en fermant les yeux.

[S'il peut me rendre les choses que j'aime, je veux bien être le roi des idiots…]

* * *

Alors, ça vous à plu? J'espère ^^ N'hésitez pas à me faire partager ce que vous en pensez XD

Précision: Ne cherchez pas de Chevalière familial dans le film ou le livre, je l'ai inventée ^^

Bon, je retourne à mon écriture et vous dis à la semaine prochaine. Samedi sans faute, PROMIS! Bisous

SS


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ça va? Moi oui ^^

Qu'est-ce que vous racontez de beau? Que vous aimez?! Oh je suis vraiment trop flatté ^^

(... Je sais je sais, j'un grain... Merci pour la précision XD)

Disclamer : Premièrement, je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir fait au dernier chapitre mais passons... Je rappelle que ces personnages ne sont pas les miens mais appartiennent bien à J.K. Rowlling... Que l'on vénère ^^

Je tiens également à remercier : **brigitte26**/ **Yamashita6** / **Maly** et **Kirane66**

Vos review font toujours plaisir... et vos 6 me rappellent mon moi profond... et surface... 666 Mouahahahahahahahaha je suis Lucyfer... Bon ok, j'arrête les médocs...

A tout à l'heure ! ^^

* * *

[Bon ok résumons… Si on reprend ce que dit la lettre, l'indice est le cadeau… Mais en quoi mon doudou est un indice ?...]

« Aaargh ! J'ai mal à la tête ! Et je suis fatigué… Je verrais ça plus tard. »

Il rangea la lettre après un dernier coup d'œil et sourit.

[« Pour que je t'appartienne »… J'avoue que l'idée d'une personne m'appartenant ne me déplait pas…]

Un ricanement machiavélique s'échappa des lèvres angéliques du blond.

[Même si je sais très bien que cette personne ne pensait sûrement pas à ça… D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir si c'est un homme ou une femme… Difficile à dire pour l'instant.]

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Pansy lui sauta au cou.

« Mais où est-ce que tu étais passé ? »

« On a terminé plus tard que prévu. », marmonna le blond.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Ton dîner est prêt. »

« Je n'ai pas très faim. »

« Tu peux aller te changer pendant que je le réchauffe. », continua la brune sans prêter attention à ce que venait de lui dire son fiancé.

Celui-ci contracta la mâchoire et s'exécuta.

[Il faut que j'arrive à me procurer du sang de Griffon … C'est le seul ingrédient qu'il me manque pour faire le poison parfait pour pouvoir enfin l'enterrer sans qu'aucuns soupçons ne pèsent sur moi… Mais pourquoi cette fichue bestiole est une race éteinte ?!]

« Blaise ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'y suis depuis un bout de temps, à t'attendre comme une andouille… »

« Mais, la chevronnée ne m'a pas dit que tu étais là… »

« C'est parce qu'elle ne le sait pas. J'ai réussi à rentrer en forçant la porte à la moldu pendant qu'elle faisait je ne sais quoi dans le salon et je suis monté ici directement afin d'échapper à son repas tueur d'intestins. »

Le blond rit franchement.

[Il m'étonnera toujours celui-là.]

« Bien joué… Si seulement je pouvais faire pareil… »

« Tu ne peux peut-être pas lui échapper physiquement, mais tu peux échapper à la faim. », fit le basané en brandissant un sac en papier rempli de nourriture.

« Tu veux bien m'épouser ? »

Le brun rit légèrement et l'encouragea à aller se changer pour descendre faire semblant de manger.

« Plus vite tu auras fini avec elle, plus vite tu pourras manger. »

« Oh oui ! Et Merlin merci qu'on ne dorme pas dans la même chambre ! »

Les deux hommes sourirent avant que le blond ne se mette en route. Blaise se retrouva vite seul et pu donc ressortir la feuille qu'il avait rangée dans sa poche à l'entrée de son ami. Il relut les quelques mots qu'il y avait inscrit et se remit à écrire… Cherchant visiblement à comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, il releva sa mine de crayon, se relut et sourit… Entendant des pas approcher, il rangea rapidement tout ça et disposa le repas du blond sur un plateau qu'il avait fait apparaître à cet effet.

« Oh quel bonheur… des lasagnes… mon plat préféré… »

« Tous les plats existants sur Terre, et non cuisinés par Pansy, sont tes plats préférés Dray... »

« Effectivement. Tu me connais par cœur… Et surtout tu es le meilleur ! », sourit le blond en se jetant sur son lit pour déguster ce délicieux met.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce soir ? », demanda le brun en regardant un peu partout.

« J'ai été à une soirée avec Potter. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Oui, pour coffrer un des hommes qu'il pourchassait. », continua Draco la bouche pleine.

« Et… c'est tout ? Tu n'as rien fait d'autre ce soir ? »

[Où est-ce qu'il veut en venir ? Est-ce qu'il… Non. Et puis comment il pourrait savoir pour la lettre ? Est-ce que je devrais lui en parler ?... Non… ça ne regarde personne pour l'instant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais en parler à qui que ce soir d'ailleurs… Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que je me justifie dans ma propre tête moi ?! Tout ça c'est de la faute de Potter… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que je pense à ce binoclard atrophié du cerveau ?!]

« Non rien pourquoi ? »

« Non juste… Juste comme ça… »

Le blond l'observa un moment, puis haussa les épaules avant d'enfourner une nouvelle bouchée entre ses lèvres. Le basané ne le lâchait pas du regard… il semblait comme hypnotisé…

« On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal poli de fixer les gens ? Espèce de psychopathe ! »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. », fit Draco en terminant son repas.

Il s'allongea ensuite sur son lit à côté de Blaise et regarda le plafond.

[En quoi est-ce que ça pourrait être un indice ? Un rapport avec mes initiales brodées dessus ? Ça m'étonnerait… Surtout… je ne vois pas le rapport… Mais dans ce cas…]

« A quoi tu penses ? »

« Hein ? Oh à rien. »

« Je vois… Tu passes à la maison demain ? »

« Je ne peux pas je dois aller bosser. »

« … Ton boulot te plaît ? »

« Oui, même si en ce moment je m'en passerais bien pourquoi ? »

« Alors c'est Potter qui te plaît ? »

« Quoi ?! fit le blond en se redressant d'un seul coup. Tu as perdu la tête ?! »

« Ben, il n'y a que cette explication de plausible au fait que toi, Draco Malfoy, tu ais occulté que demain c'est samedi et que tu ne bosses pas le week-end. »

« On est déjà vendredi ? », souffla Draco pensif.

[Je n'ai même pas vu le temps passer…]

« Dans ce cas oui, avec plaisir, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais me monopoliser tout le week-end… »

« Mais avec plaisir mon cher. »

HPDMHPDM

(Pourquoi je n'arête pas de sourire comme le plus grand des imbéciles… J'ai un sérieux problème… Bon ok j'ai passé une super journée et en partie parce qu'il était là mais… Mais ce n'est absolument pas une raison ! Et puis j'ai autre chose à faire…)

« Harry ? Ça va ? »

« Oui, oui. Dis Hermione, tu pourrais me préparer de quoi manger pour le week-end s'il te plaît ? »

« Maintenant ? »

« Oui. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire et je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de la préparation de ma nourriture.

« Ok… Comme tu veux. »

La jeune femme s'extirpa de l'étreinte de son homme pour aller dans la cuisine, le laissant ainsi seul avec un Harry perdu dans ses pensées. Il l'observa un moment avant de s'enfoncer dans son canapé un sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu penses à Draco n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hein ?! Mais non pas du tout ! »

« Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que tu fous chez nous plutôt que de draguer un médiocre sosie de lui dans ton bar favori ? »

« Un so… Je ne drague pas ses sosies ! »

« En général tes proies ont les cheveux de quelle couleur ? »

« Blond. »

« Précisons-le, blond très claire, sinon ils passent à la trappe. En général ils mesurent à peu près combien ? »

« … Ils ont à peu près ma taille… tout en étant légèrement plus petit… »

« La taille qu'à Draco donc. Quand tu arrives à obtenir d'eux ce que tu veux trop facilement tu fais quoi ? »

« Je… Je les laisse sur place et vais voir ailleurs… »

« Draco t'a toujours tenu tête. »

« Tout ça ne veut rien dire ! »

« Oh que si ! Et je sais que tu le connais sûrement plus que moi alors que je suis son ami depuis l'enfance… »

« Ça m'étonnerai… »

« Quelle est sa couleur préférée ? »

« Le vert émeraude. »

« Bon j'en conviens celle-ci est facile… Son plat préféré ? »

« Tout ce qui se mange. »

« Facile aussi… Son animal préféré ? »

Le brun eu un sourire en coin.

(Quelle ironie…)

« La fouine. »

« Tu vois ? Même moi je n'avais aucune idée quelle était la bestiole qui pouvait bien bénéficier d'un tant soit peu d'amour de ce psychopathe dégénéré… »

(Comment est-ce que je sais tout ça moi au fait ? Ce n'est pas comme si on était les meilleurs amis du monde… Oh et puis il m'énerve lui aussi à mieux comprendre ce que je ressens que moi !)

« Pas la peine de me jeter ce regard meurtrier. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas lire entre les lignes de ton propre livre. »

(Gnagnagna !)

« Théo, laisse-le tranquille ! S'il préfère se persuader qu'il n'est pas amoureux de lui… », fit l'ex rouge et or en revenant au salon accompagnée d'un petit sac magique où elle avait rangé les repas de son ami.

« Mais je sais que je suis amoureux de lui ! C'est juste que… que… »

« Que ? », l'encouragea Théo.

« Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu as peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. », termina Hermione.

(C'est même certain que ça ne l'est pas… Je suis vraiment une andouille finie.)

« J'avoue que ça fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vu entre mon mariage avec Hermione, notre Lune de Miel, et notre emménagement, mais je peux te dire que depuis qu'il te connaît, il n'y a pas une seule journée où il ne pense pas à toi. Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas toujours pour t'acheter des chocolats… jamais en fait… à moins que ces chocolats te donnent une diarrhée d'enfer… Mais malgré tout, je ne l'avais jamais vu concentrer autant d'efforts à provoquer un contact avec une autre personne. Même ses pseudos relations en ont soufferts. Il passait tellement de temps à penser à toi et toutes les tortures possibles à t'infliger, qu'il les délaissait… »

« C'est censé me remonter le moral ça ? »

« Euh… ouais. »

La brune rit légèrement en s'asseyant au côté de son mari.

(Dans le fond je sais qu'il a raison… D'habitude, Malfoy ne porte pas plus d'importance que ça aux personnes qu'il n'aime pas… En général, il se contente de les humilier quand l'occasion se présente, mais il ne se creuse pas la tête jours après jours pour faire de leur vie un enfer…)

« Bon les amoureux, merci de m'avoir… « Rassuré »… mais il faut que j'y aille. Merci Hermione pour le repas. »

Il se leva, déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie, salua son mari et quitta la pièce. De retour chez lui, il enfourna ce dont il avait besoin dans le sac que lui avait donné Hermione, soupira longuement en fermant les yeux, puis transplana.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

(Il fait chaud… trop chaud… J'AI CHAUD ! Bon j'en ai marre je rentre !)

Le jour venait à peine de se lever lorsqu'Harry apparut à Square Grimmaurd. Il regarda autour de lui avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

(Je suis crevé… On est quel jour déjà ?)

Il posa son regard sur son réveille et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière.

(Qui aurait cru que ça me prendrait autant de temps… Je suis épuisé… Je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'aller bosser dans seulement trois heures…)

Il lâcha ses affaires et s'affala sur son canapé.

(… Et si je prenais une douche… Ce ne serait pas du luxe… je pu littéralement le fauve… Et puis ça me réveillera… Mais pour ça il faut je que bouge… bouger… ça veut dire se lever… Oh, plus tard… j'ai bien le temps de dormir une bonne heure… Ouais… Une heure c'est bien… Ouais c'est ce que je vais faire… je… je vais…)

Il tomba comme au ralentit sur le dossier de son canapé et sombra instantanément dans un sommeil profond.

HPDMHPDM

[Il est mignon… On dirait qu'il a pris des couleurs… C'est bizarre… il a plu tout le week-end… Où a-t-il pu bronzer comme ça ? Mais à quoi je pense moi ? J'ai un sérieux problème !... ça n'empêche qu'il est adorable… Bon, bouge-toi Malfoy !]

Le blond fit quelques pas supplémentaires et se pencha sur le bel endormi pour le secouer sans ménagement. Harry gémit avant de se retourner et d'ainsi présenter son dos au blond. Celui-ci sourit en coint et approcha son visage de celui d'Harry avant de souffler dans son cou. Le brun frémit et gémit faiblement en se retournant. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux…

(Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?! Putain j'ai envie de l'embrasser ! Pourquoi il est si près de moi… Bordel sa bouche !)

[Pourquoi il s'est tourné à ce moment là cet imbécile ! Et pourquoi il s'est décidé à se réveiller à cet instant précis ?! Ne te baisse pas ! Ne te baisse pas ! Pourquoi… pourquoi… Allez redresses toi, redresses toi !]

Le blond se redressa et regarda un Harry quelque peu troublé. Il sourit.

[Aurais-je réussi à déstabiliser le légendaire bourreau des cœurs ?]

« Qu'est ce… qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ? »

« En remarquant tes deux heures de retard, ton boss s'est décidé à intervenir. Il m'a donc donné ton adresse et m'a dit de te ramener par la peau du cul. »

« Et toi tu as accepté sans broncher ?! »

« Juste pour le plaisir de te voir un lendemain de gueule de bois. »

« Malheureusement pour toi, si je suis en retard ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait la fête hier soir. C'est seulement que je n'ai pas dormi du week-end et que je me suis écroulé. »

(Pourquoi je lui raconte ma vie moi ?)

« Et on peut savoir ce que tu faisais à cette distance de moi ? »

« J'ai essayé la manière douce en te secouant comme un prunier mais tu ne te réveillais pas donc j'ai… j'ai voulu te mordre. »

…

Le brun entra dans un fou rire tellement violant qu'il en tomba de son canapé. Le blond se retenait de sourire pour paraitre vexé mais il avait beaucoup de mal à garder contenance.

[Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi aussi… En même temps je n'allais pas lui dire que je voulais l'embrasser dans le cou… Et puis… pourquoi j'ai voulu faire ça moi ?! Je suis complètement barge ! C'est de sa faute encore ! Sale larve bavante et puante !]

« Tu pus Potter. », fit remarquer le blond alors qu'Harry se tenait toujours les côtes en riant à gorge déployée.

Face à cette évidence, son rire s'estompa peu à peu, mais un sourire resta accroché à ses lèvres.

« Oui je sais… Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive. Fais comme chez toi en attendant… enfin pas trop quand même ! »

[Abruti de Gryffondor !]

Une fois l'aurore disparu de son champ de vision, le blond fit le tour du propriétaire… Il fouilla dans les placards, les tiroirs… Il trouva monts et merveilles qui le firent sourire plus d'une fois. Il avait même réquisitionné une barre de chocolat qui avait l'air bien seule dans son placard. Il faisait à présent l'inspection des clichés qui ornaient le salon de son hôte. Il y en avait de toutes villes et tous pays. En passant devant l'une d'elle, il l'a pris en main. Elle représentait Hermione et Théo à l'occasion de leurs fiançailles à Paris. Un sourire mélancolique se forma sur son visage.

[Même si je ne porte pas Mademoiselle Je Sais Tout dans mon cœur, j'aurais voulu être là aussi pour pouvoir vivre ça avec eux… En plus ils ont fait ça sur les Champs-Elysées… Paris est vraiment une ville magnifique… Paris… Mais bien sûr ! Mais qu'est ce que je peux être bête !]

« Tu comptes me la voler en plus de mon chocolat ? »

Draco se retourna et avala son carré de travers.

[Bordel de crotte de caribou ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il sorte de sa fichue salle de bain alors qu'il n'a pas fini de s'habiller ?!]

« Ne t'étouffe pas… Je n'ai pas envie qu'on dise que je t'ai tué. », fit le brun en fermant les boutons de sa chemises.

Il enfila ensuite sa robe de sorcier et mit ses chaussures avant de faire face à Draco qui mangeait tranquillement la barre de chocolat en l'attendant.

(Qui aurait cru que ce chère Malfoy montrerait un jour son côté gourmand devant moi…)

Harry s'approcha de lui et lui prit le reste de la barre qu'il s'apprêtait à enfourner.

« Eh ! »

« C'est pour ton bien… Tu vas prendre du poids. »

« Pff »

Le brun sourit en croquant dans sa friandise et en ouvrant la porte au blond. Celui-ci leva fièrement la tête et dépassa Harry avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Ils arrivèrent au QG quelques minutes plus tard. Devant la porte, Harry ne semblait pas du tout mal à l'aise ce qui étonnait Draco.

[Ce type est tellement imbu de sa personne qu'il se fout totalement d'arriver en retard… Pfff]

Une fois bien installé dans le bureau du brun, le patron de celui-ci passa la porte abruptement.

« Potter ! »

« Oui ? »

« Vous avez trois heures de retard. »

« Je sais. »

« Vous savez aussi ce que ça implique je suppose ? »

« Oui… Je partirais trois heures plus tard. »

« Bien… Voilà vos missions du jour. », fit le chef en déposant une pile de dossier face au brun.

Il se retourna et disparu de la pièce. Draco regarda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

[C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'inquiétait de rien ? Ce mec aime tellement son boulot que ça ne le dérange pas le moins du monde de finir à des heures pas possibles…]

« Dis Potter ? Tu as une vie en dehors de ton boulot ? »

« Et toi ? »

« … »

[Touché…]

(Coulé…)

« Bon on y va ? » Fit le brun en se levant.

« Mais moi ça fait trois heure que je t'attends. »

« Heinhein. »

HPDMHPDM

Harry était attablé au comptoir de son bar préféré, l'air ailleurs. Dan s'approcha de lui un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ça fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu. »

« Le boulot. »

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où tu bosses ? »

« Secret d'Etat. »

« C'est ça. »

Harry sourit en s'emparant du verre que venait de lui offrir le serveur pour en boire une gorgée.

« Tu ne me demandes pas ce que tu pourrais déguster ce soir ? »

« Non… J'en n'ai pas vraiment envie. »

« Par Merlin ! Te serais-tu décidé à te caser ?! »

« J'en sais rien… En tout cas j'en ai marre des placebos. »

Le serveur fronça quelque peu les sourcils.

« 'Cherche pas je me comprends. »

« Si tu le dis… Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

« Une visite prolongé et une interprétation de mon attitude plus que convaincante. »

« Je ne dois pas chercher non plus c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent avant que Dan ne laisse l'ex Gryffondor pour aller servir de nouveaux arrivants.

(Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était assez mignon… Etais-je vraiment aussi obsédé par un potentiel substitue de Draco ? Il faut vraiment que je me fasse soigner… J'ai un sérieux problème…)

« Ça te dit d'aller manger un morceau après mon service ? », proposa le brun en revenant vers Harry.

« Pourquoi pas. Je meurs de faim. », sourit gaiement Harry.

HPDMHPDM

[Comment j'ai pu me creuser la tête aussi longtemps alors que la solution était aussi évidente !]

Draco arpentait lentement les rues sinueuses de Montpellier, une magnifique ville aux airs antiques. Tous ces petits passages mêlés les uns aux autres, à tel points que quiconque ne s'y connaissant pas un tant soit peu pourrait s'y perdre, lui faisait se remémorer des souvenirs qui firent naître un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres. Il continua sa marche sur encore quelques kilomètres avant de descendre un escalier sombre pour enfin atteindre la porte d'une boutique qu'il observa avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

[C'est si vieux…]

La boutique était fermée mais le blond sonna et attendit quelques minutes avant de réitérer son geste qui cette fois fut concluant. Un homme âgé, quelque peu voûté apparut quelques secondes après que la lumière se soit allumée. Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils avant de mettre ses lunettes et s'approcha de la porte qu'il ouvrit.

_« Bonsoir Monsieur, je suis désolé de vous importuner de la sorte mais… »_

_« Tu es le petit Draco n'est-ce pas ? »_

Le blond sourit

_« Oui, c'est bien moi. »_

_« Comme tu as grandi ! Je me rappelle de toi avec tes adorables petites joues roses et ton magnifique sourire. »_

Draco sourit de plus belles.

_« Mais entre je t'en prie. Tu veux une tasse de chocolat chaud ? »_

_« Et bien je ne voudrais pas vous… »_

_« Mais non voyons ! Allez viens. »_

Le vieil homme entraina le sorcier dans l'arrière boutique et le fit s'asseoir avant de disparaître derrière un rideau. Il revint peu de temps après avec une grande tasse et de la guimauve qu'il tenait sur un plateau.

_« Je me souviens que tu avais adoré ce mélange lorsque tu étais venu avec tes parents. »_

_« Mais… Vous souvenez-vous de tous vos clients ? »_

_« Oh non. Mais toi ce n'est pas pareil. Premièrement toi et tes parents étiez étrangers, et vous étiez tous les trois si beaux et majestueux… En plus de ta petite bouille adorable bien sûr. »_

_« Bouille ? »_

_« Oui, ça veut dire… Comment l'expliquer… On va dire que tu étais simplement à croquer. Quand le jeune homme m'a dit que tu étais devenu un véritable ange tombé sur Terre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit autant dans le vrai. »_

_« Le jeune homme ? Il est venu ici ? »_

_« Oui. Il m'a dit que tu viendrais en compagnie de la couverture que j'ai vendue à tes parents lorsque tu étais petit. »_

Draco sortit la fameuse de son sac et la présenta à l'homme qui s'en empara délicatement.

_« Elle est bien conservée dis-moi. »_

Draco sourit.

[C'est donc un homme… Et qui de plus en connaît assez long sur moi pour savoir d'où me vient cette couverture… Il m'intrigue de plus en plus…]

_« Il vous a laissé un petit quelque chose. Buvez donc votre chocolat le temps que j'aille le chercher. »_

Le blond s'exécuta et son cœur se réchauffa instantanément.

[Apparemment je n'ai jamais oublié ce goût exceptionnel…]

Le blond eut le temps de terminer sa tasse avant que le propriétaire de la boutique ne réapparaisse.

_« Je suis désolé, je ne savais plus où je l'avais mis. », _sourit le vieil homme en déposant un coffret devant le blond.

Celui-ci déposa sa tasse et effleura le bois du coffret avant de doucement l'ouvrir. A l'intérieure, il y découvrit une photo de lui attrapant un flocon de neige. Il l'observa un moment, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres et la déposa avant de s'emparer de la lettre qui était encore dans le coffret.

[« Un être magnifique dans un cadre magnifique… Tu ressembles à un ange… Pourquoi te conduire en démon ? Et si tu retournais à tes origines ? PS : Je t'aime. »… Il…]

_« Tout va bien ? »_

_« Hum ? Oh… Oui. »_

_« Tu es sûr ? On dirait que tu as envie de pleurer. »_

_« Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien. »_, sourit le blond en se reprenant.

Il remit la lettre et la photo là où il les avait trouvées et rangea le coffret dans son sac avec sa couverture.

_« Je vous remercie beaucoup Monsieur pour votre hospitalité et… ça… »_, fit-il en désignant son sac. _« Mais il faut que j'y aille. »_

_« Oui je me doute… Il est tard. En tout cas j'ai été ravi de vous revoir. Vous transmettrez toute mon amitié à ce jeune garçon qui est venu déposer cela pour vous. »_

_« Avec plaisir. » _

Les deux hommes se séparèrent après une chaleureuse poignée de main.

* * *

Alors, vous avez trouvé ça comment? Moi j'aime bien... Je sais je ne suis pas du tout objective... ET ALORS! Non mais ^^

Précision : les textes écris en italiques sont des dialogues en français. Car, même si j'écris belle et bien en français, nos personnages restent anglais ^^

(Je le précise parce qu'il m'est arrivée de ne pas très bien comprendre... Oui je suis con et alors ^^)

Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse tranquille et vous dit à la semaine prochaine ^^

Bisous.

SS


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde. Oui oui, je sais, je suis ENCORE en retard... Mais encore une fois, j'étais dans un bled ou la wi-fi est en option... Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute XD

Sinon, comment que ça va bien? Moi? Tranquille^^

Disclamer: Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowlling... Et je crois que je vais arrêter de le dire maintenant... Tout le monde à compris hein? XD

Merci à : **Amistosamente-vuestra **/ **brigitte26** / **Yamashita6** / **Vrit** et **Kirane66**

**RAR **: **Yamashita6**** : **Énergique? Non... Dérangée? Oui^^ Oh et, ravie de t'avoir réveillée en bonne et dû forme ^^

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire en toute tranquillité. xD

A plus tard.

* * *

« Et ils n'ont jamais rien dit ? »

« Non, rit Harry. C'est sûrement le fait que je m'appelle Harry Potter qui les stoppe dans toutes rébellions imaginables. »

Les deux hommes rirent à gorge déployée.

« Et sinon, pourrait-on savoir pourquoi tu étais aussi dur avec tes conquêtes ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Je n'avais pas envie de m'attacher… Ni l'envie de leur accorder de l'importance… Pour moi ce n'était que des friandises dont le goût changeait chaque jour. »

« Tu es infâme Harry Potter. »

« Oui je sais. », sourit le brun.

Dan sourit à son tour avant de finir son steak.

(Il est vraiment adorable comme garçon… Mais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'enlever cette blonde peroxydée de la tête… Pire encore… Pourquoi en étant avec Dan j'ai l'impression de le trahir alors qu'il n'y a strictement rien entre nous ?!)

« Tu sais que tu es beau quand tu es perdu dans tes pensées ? »

« Ouais je sais. »

Dan ricana.

« Ça va les chevilles ? Tes chaussures ne te serrent pas trop ? »

« Non ça va. Je prends toujours des extra-larges pour ce genres de circonstances justement. »

Ils rirent une dernière fois avant de se lever pour aller régler l'addition. Ils sortirent ensuite du restaurant et prirent la route.

« Je te raccompagne ? », proposa l'auror en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui vais te raccompagner… ça ne serait pas la première fois d'ailleurs. », sourit-il en coin.

« Ouais mais là je ne suis pas ivre, donc on va dire que c'est la première fois ! »

« Si ça peut te rassurer… d'accord. »

Ils prirent donc le chemin du 12 Square Grimmaurd, parlant de tout et de rien, riant souvent. Arrivés à destination, Harry se tourna vers Dan.

« Merci, j'ai passé une bonne soirée, et merci de m'avoir raccompagné. »

« Mais avec plaisir… Maintenant que tu as fini de batifoler ça me fait même plus que plaisir. »

Il sourit tendrement et déposa furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de l'auror avant de rebrousser chemin. Harry ne fit plus aucun mouvement pendant plusieurs secondes avant de finalement secouer la tête et s'avancer dans son entrée. Au pied de sa porte, à sa grande surprise, se trouvait un Draco Malfoy qui semblait quelque peu remonté.

« Ça va je ne te dérange pas ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'avais un service à te demander mais bon je vois que tu as mieux à faire. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller le rejoindre ?! »

[Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? On croirait qu'il est à moi et qu'il vient de me tromper… J'ai un sérieux problème… Tout ce que je voulais en venant ici c'était ses talents d'enquêteur… Alors pourquoi ça m'énerve de l'avoir pris dans les bras d'un autre ?!]

« Mais il est où ton problème au juste ?! Et je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal ? »

(Qu'est-ce qu'il a à s'exciter comme ça ?! Déjà que je ne me sentais pas super bien à cause de lui… et ce sans aucunes raisons… Mais voilà que maintenant il me fait une crise de jalousie… C'est pas possible il me cherche !)

« Oh mais rien tu as raison ! »

« Bien ! Dans ce cas, si tu permets ! »

Le brun ouvrit la porte de son appartement et passa le pas avant que Draco ne l'attrape par le bras.

[Pourquoi j'ai fait ça moi ?]

« Et c'est tout ?! »

« Mais merde Draco, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?!, fit le brun en le plaquant contre le mur et en fermant la porte dans l'action. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Que je suis désolé ? Que ça ne se reproduira plus ? Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas à toi. Je ne te dois rien ! »

Le blond serra la mâchoire et retourna la situation pour qu'Harry se retrouve collé au mur. Il se jeta ensuite sur ses lèvres, agrippa ses cheveux d'une main et enserra sa taille de l'autre. Très vite, leur baiser se fit beaucoup plus ardent, ce qui leur coupa rapidement la respiration. Le blond recula alors à bout de souffle.

[Qu'est-ce que… MAIS POURQUOI J'AI FAIT ça ?!]

Il baissa la tête, regarda à droite, à gauche, puis fini par se tourner vers la porte d'entrée dont il empoigna la poignée…

« Oh non pas comme ça… Hors de question. », souffla Harry avant de plaquer le blond contre la porte pour reprendre leur baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Il fit sauter les boutons de la chemise de Draco et attrapa sa taille pour le coller contre lui. Le blond gémit faiblement en se débarrassant du haut d'Harry. Celui-ci agrippa ses cheveux pour l'inciter à basculer la tête en arrière afin de ravir son cou de légères morsures et coups de langue qui firent frissonner et gémir d'avantage Draco. Il s'empara de l'une de ses jambes et la fit remonter jusqu'à sa taille, lui permettant ainsi d'avoir plus de place pour faire entrer en contact leurs deux érections. Draco lacéra le dos de son partenaire avant d'aller ravir son cou des mêmes douces tortures dont l'avait déjà gratifié le brun. Un son rauque s'échappa de la gorge dudit brun qui plaqua une nouvelle fois Draco contre la porte. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon tandis que Draco retirait le reste de sa chemise qui gisait sur ses épaules. Harry mordilla son épaule à présent dénudée pendant que sa main s'aventurait dans son caleçon. Le blond bascula la tête en arrière dans un soupir puis se mordilla la lèvre alors que des doigts se crispaient sur la nuque d'Harry.

Il les fit remonter jusque dans ses cheveux qu'il agrippa fortement pour s'emparer à nouveau de ses lèvres. Leurs langues se battaient pour prendre le contrôle… avant qu'Harry ne mordille la lèvre de son partenaire qui fondit totalement. Il s'empara de sa deuxième jambe et le porta jusque dans sa chambre sans cesser de l'embrasser. Une fois arrivé, il le posa sur le lit et s'installa entre ses jambes. Leurs deux sexes se rencontrèrent à nouveau, ce qui les électrisa. Harry se débarrassa des chaussures et du pantalon du blond d'un simple informulé avant de caresser ses jambes dénudée, provoquant une vague de frissons chez Draco qui gémit faiblement. Cependant il ne resta pas en reste et inversa rapidement la situation pour se retrouver à califourchon sur l'ex rouge et or. Il lui retira rapidement ses derniers vêtements et se dirigea sans plus de préambule sur sa verge fièrement dressée pour lui. Il y fit passer sa langue tout du long en s'attardant sur son gland qui commençait à perler son désir pour Draco. Celui-ci choisit ce moment pour le prendre totalement en bouche et commencer avec un rythme effréné qui empêcha au brun la moindre tentative de retenue. Il laissa donc son plaisir s'exprimer sans le moindre faux semblant. Il pouvait sentir la langue du blond continuer à aller et venir sur son sexe en parfaite harmonie avec ses lèvres. Il attrapa ses cheveux et bascula la tête en arrière en se sentant venir… Seulement Draco ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il s'arrêta et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour s'en emparer.

Harry tenta de retourner la situation mais le blond l'en empêcha et se débarrassa de son boxer avant de se coller contre l'intimité du brun. Il lui présenta deux de ses doigts qu'il regarda un moment avant de finalement les prendre en bouche. Il les suça avec avidité sans jamais quitter le blond des yeux, ce qui accentua d'avantage son excitation. Draco présenta ensuite ses doigts à l'entrée de l'intimité du brun et y introduit l'un d'eux en s'emparant de la verge du brun. Celui-ci soupira langoureusement en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Draco s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son partenaire et accéléra ses attouchements tout en introduisant un deuxième doigt. Sa vitesse évolua encore lorsqu'il introduit un troisième doigt qui passa inaperçu. Une fois sûr qu'il était bien préparé, Draco quitta l'antre chaude du brun et présenta son sexe à son entrée. Harry agrippa le cou du blond et fondit sur ses lèvres qu'il mordilla légèrement avant de les lâcher pour laisser passer un cri à l'entrée de Draco en lui. Celui-ci s'immobilisa autant qu'il put en attendant qu'Harry lui donne le feu vert. Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Le brun noua ses jambes autour du blond et se mit à onduler.

Draco mordilla le cou de l'auror, laissant une trace rouge au passage tout en accélérant de façon frénétique. Il alla chercher les lèvres d'Harry et se les accapara, empêchant ainsi celui-ci d'exprimer pleinement son plaisir. Il pouvait sentir ses mains lacérer la peau de son dos, passer sur ses hanches, sur son torse, pour venir s'agripper à ses mèches platine. Harry trouva la force de retourner la situation et se sépara totalement du blond pour pouvoir s'empaler sur lui. Les deux hommes en perdirent la voix ainsi que tout sens de la réalité. La respiration saccadée du blond s'accéléra au moment où le brun se mit à bouger sur lui. Il attrapa ses hanches et accompagna son mouvement, le guidant même pour qu'il aille plus vite. Chacun se nourrissait de l'expression de plaisir de l'autre… Ils avaient pris un rythme fou qui ne tarda pas à les mener tous deux à l'extase. Draco en Harry et Harry dans les mains de Draco. L'auror s'effondra sur l'ex Serpentard, le souffle court. Draco, les yeux fermés, dessinait des cercles dans le dos d'Harry qui appréciait en silence. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment durant lequel ils finirent par s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Le lendemain matin, les deux hommes se réveillèrent en sursaut lorsque le réveil d'Harry sonna sept heures.

(Oh non je ne veux pas me lever ! Je suis bien, il fait chaud, ça sent bon et c'est tout doux… C'est tout doux ?... Draco !)

[Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet engin du diable ?! Pourquoi cet idiot à ce genre de choses chez lui ? Pourquoi je suis là moi déjà ?... OMD !]

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et détournèrent le regard.

« Euh, je… Je vais aller prendre ma douche. », fit le blond en récupérant ses vêtements qui gisaient sur le sol.

Une fois qu'il fut enfermé dans la salle de bain, Harry s'assit sur son lit.

(Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui sauter dessus… En plus j'ai accepté d'être soumis… ça doit faire trois ans que je n'ai pas été en dessous et là je cède à cette blonde peroxydée ?! J'ai vraiment un gros problème… Bon, il faut que je me ressaisisse. Ok on a dérapé mais ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus… Bon, et si j'allais prendre une douche moi aussi.)

Le brun se leva, prit des vêtements dans son armoire et quitta sa chambre.

[Oh là là, oh là là là là… Bordel je réagis comme une femelle… Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça !? Parce que j'étais en manque ? Oui c'est ça ! Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre… Ce n'est pas comme si ce têtard à lunette me faisait de l'effet… Sauf qu'il n'est plus un têtard à lunette… loin de là… Et ce n'est pas de l'effet qu'il me fait… Il m'attire comme la Terre attire la Lune… Oh crotte de caribou empaillée qu'est-ce que je vais faire !? Je me suis foutu dans une mouise d'hippogriffe jusqu'au cou !]

Le blond coupa l'eau, se sécha et enfila ses vêtements. C'est en ne voyant plus aucun tissu sur le sol qu'il se rendit compte que sa chemise était manquante à l'appel. Il réfléchit un instant avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour aller dans l'entrée. Sa chemise était effectivement là. Il l'enfila et chercha à la fermer… sans succès.

[Cet imbécile de lion m'a arraché mes boutons… Il sait combien ça coûte une chemise de ce genre !? En plus il n'a pas été tendre avec… oh non, il faut que je pense à autre chose… vite ! Pansy nue… Oh My Dray j'en ai des frissons !]

« Tu veux une chemise ou un tee-shirt ? »

Draco sursauta légèrement puis se retourna vers Harry, sans vraiment le regarder.

« Oui je veux bien. »

Le brun tourna les talons et monta les escaliers pour atteindre sa chambre. C'est à ce moment précis que le blond se décida à lever les yeux pour se retrouver en tête à tête avec le magnifique postérieur d'Harry.

[Oh mais c'est pas vrai, je suis maudit ! Pansy en porte-jarretelle… Oh je crois que je vais vomir !]

Draco suivit l'ex Gryffondor et enfila la chemise qu'il lui tendit sans rechigner.

(Il a l'air complètement déboussolé le pauvre… Apparemment ce sera plus difficile pour lui de passer au-dessus de tout ça…)

« Tu préfères partir après moi ? »

« Oui !... enfin… oui. »

« Ok. Tu claqueras simplement la porte derrière toi en prononçant « Co ». Elle se fermera automatiquement. »

« Ok. »

Harry prit son écharpe, son manteau et quitta sa demeure, laissant derrière lui un Draco qui n'avait encore pas levé les yeux vers lui une seule fois. Il alla dans la cuisine et s'empara d'une barre de chocolat là où il savait en trouver, prit un verre de lait et s'installa sur le canapé. Il dégusta en prenant son temps et fini par se mettre en route, une heure après le départ du brun.

[Bon, il faut que je résolve cette nouvelle énigme… je ne dois penser à rien d'autre… Surtout pas à… Bref, cette énigme…]

Il passa le pas de la porte puis formula le mot que lui avait donné Harry avant de s'arrêter.

[« Co » ? ça ressemble plus à une syllabe… ça doit être un mot en deux ou trois temps. Les autres syllabes doivent servirent à ouvrir la porte ou la bloquer définitivement… C'est un très vieux sort. Ce mec m'étonnera toujours… Oui, donc cette photo…]

En arrivant dans le bureau d'Harry, l'ex vert et argent était encore en pleine cogitation. Le brun était assis à son bureau, une plume à la main. A son arrivé, il regarda Draco qui semblait fonctionner machinalement.

« Malfoy ? »

« Hum ? », répondit vaguement l'intéressé.

« Tu es avec nous ? »

« Hum. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

(En temps normal il aurait répondu un truc débile du genre : « T'es seul Potter, tout du moins physiquement, après pour ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête on y peut rien »…)

Il l'observa de la tête aux pieds et s'approcha de lui sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

« Tu as encore mangé mon chocolat ? »

Le blond releva la tête et observa le brun.

« Non. »

« Oh le menteur. Je rêve ! Je peux le sentir à des kilomètres. »

« Tu n'as qu'à pas laisser traîner tes tablettes. »

« Les laisser traîner ? Mais elles sont toutes rangées dans mon placard. Et tu le sais très bien. »

Draco lui tira la langue et tourna la tête avec prestance. Harry sourit et se rapprocha un peu plus…

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as pris d'autre ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… »

« Malfoy ? »

« Hum ? »

« Tu mens. »

« Non. »

Harry se jeta sur lui et le chatouilla. Le blond rit à en avoir mal aux côtes… jusqu'à ce que l'auror s'arrête.

« Alors ? »

« C'est bon je capitule. J'ai pris du… lait… », fit-il en relevant la tête, se rendant ainsi compte du peu de distance qui les séparait.

Son sourire se fana lentement avant que son regard ne se fasse à nouveau fuyant. Le brun pinça les lèvres et se redressa. Il regarda Draco quelques secondes et retourna à son bureau.

« D'accord. »

L'ambiance était un peu froide. Une sensation de gêne planait… Harry remplissait ses rapports assis à son bureau tandis que Draco regardait sa photo indice pour essayer d'en déceler le message caché… Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que la nuit ne tombe. Les deux hommes se saluèrent alors poliment avant de partir chacun de leur côté.

HPDMHPDM

En arrivant chez lui, Draco était encore perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il passa la porte, il fut assaillit par une fiancée et un meilleur ami aux aguets.

« Mais où étais-tu passé ? »

« Je… On a dû faire une filature toute la nuit et aujourd'hui on devait y retourner. »

« Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit de m'envoyer un hibou pour me prévenir ! »

« Alors que je suis en filature ? »

[Con de fille !]

« Je… Tu aurais quand même pu prévenir !... Bon, je retourne faires les comptes ! »

Draco la regarda partir un sourcil levé.

[C'est fou ce qu'elle s'est inquiétée dite donc. Je mettrais ma main à couper qu'elle a fait ça tout du long… Surement au cas où je ne reviendrais jamais… Sale truie défraîchie !]

Il porta ensuite son attention sur Blaise.

« Ça va ? » S'enquit le basané.

« Oui… Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Hier… Je m'inquiétais, mais je suis soulagé de savoir que ce n'était que le boulot. »

« Ouais. »

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans le bureau de Draco et s'installèrent sur le canapé.

« Ce n'est pas à toi ça ? », fit Blaise en désignant la chemise que portait Draco.

« Hein. Euh si… La mienne était salle à cause de Potter, j'ai donc dû m'en acheter une d'urgence là où je pouvais. »

[Ce qui est sûr au moins c'est que je suis un menteur grandiose… Je suis un artiste.]

« Ah… Et sinon tu as fait quelque chose d'un peu plus fun ? Comme un voyage par exemple ? »

[Comment il…]

« Non pourquoi ? Enfin, pour la filature on a dû bouger, mais je ne sais même pas où on était… »

« Ah ok… »

[Il est vraiment bizarre.]

« Bon et sinon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Échecs, proposa le blond. En plus j'en ai besoin. » Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Draco se leva, alla chercher son échiquier en verre et le déposa sur la table devant eux. Il fit ensuite apparaître un douillet fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table et s'installa dedans.

HPDMHPDM

Le Gryffondor s'affala dans son canapé en soupirant. Il regarda vers le haut, la tête ailleurs…

(Je ne sais plus quoi penser avec lui… J'aurais préféré qu'il ne se soit rien passé… Au moins il n'aurait pas été aussi distant… En espérant que ça lui passe vite. On commençait à bien s'entendre… Je refuse qu'un dérapage foute tout en l'air !)

Il se leva et partit dans la cuisine. Il y retrouva le verre dont s'était servi le blond, trempant dans l'évier. Il sourit et ouvrit le placard où se trouvaient toutes ses sucreries…

« Oh le sagouin ! Il a pris trois barres de chocolat ! Espèce de goinfre. », sourit-il en refermant le placard et se dirigeant vers le frigo… où il n'y avait plus de lait.

« Il est sérieux, j'avais une brique entière !... »

(C'est quoi ça ?)

A l'emplacement vide de la brique se trouvait un mot. Il s'en empara.

(« Je suppose que tu as remarqué qu'il te manquait certaines choses… C'est pour rembourser ma chemise espèce de sale brute ! »… Il est trop bête.)

Il ne put réussir à faire se faner le sourire qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres…

(Peut-être qu'il s'en remettra plus facilement que je ne le pensais… j'espère.)

HPDMHPDM

Il était aux alentours de deux heures du matin et Draco et Blaise étaient toujours en pleine partie.

[Si je comprends bien son fonctionnement, les indices se trouvent dans des endroits précis. Cette photo doit donc me mener logiquement à un autre lieu qui m'est familier…]

« Fou en E3 »

[Fou en E3 ? Si je le bloque avec ma Dame… je me la fait prendre par son Pion… Mais dans ce cas je pourrais m'en occuper avec ma Tour et le mettre en échec…. Non, c'est bien trop claire, il va me voir venir à des kilomètres… Par contre je peux passer avec le Cavalier… Oui et ensuite je l'attaquerais avec le Pion et j'enchaînerais avec ma Tour pour bloquer sa Dame qui n'aura d'autres choix que de prendre mon Cavalier pour protéger son Roi et je pourrais le mettre en échec en prenant sa Dame avec la mienne.]

« Cavalier en F1 »

[Bon j'en étais où moi… La photographie me représente en train d'attraper des flocons de neiges… Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu être pris en photo en train de faire ça ?... Si seulement je pouvais le demander à Mère… Bref…]

« Reine en G8 »

[Hein ? Oh le crapaud ! Bon, j'ai plus qu'à tout repenser…]

« Pion en F9 »

[Bon, revenons à nos moutons… Mais attends ! J'ai appris à jouer aux échecs quand j'étais petit pendant un hiver… Je me rappelle que Mère nous emmenait du chocolat chaud pendant que père et moi jouions… Il faut que je vérifie.]

Le blond se leva d'un coup, descendit les escaliers pour récupérer la photo qui était encore dans sa veste. Il l'observa en se concentrant sur l'arrière-plan.

[Oui, c'est à ce moment-là ! Je m'en rappelle… Je voulais qu'il vienne faire un bonhomme de neige avec moi, et lui il m'a dit de rentrer pour qu'il puisse m'apprendre à jouer… quel Père !… J'avais à peine cinq ans…]

Il mit l'image dans sa poche et remonta rejoindre son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Une envie pressante ? »

« Très spirituel et raffiné… »

« Tu l'as bien cherché… »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi, fit-il en levant fièrement la tête. Non, c'est juste que je me suis souvenu de quelque chose et… Eh mais tu as triché ! »

« Moi ? Mais jamais voyons. »

« C'est ça oui. Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ? »

« Pfff, c'est parce que je suis noir hein ?! »

Le blond le regarda l'air blasé avant de se rasseoir. Il lança un sort à l'échiquier pour que les pièces retrouvent leurs places initiale et sourit à Blaise qui fit mine de scruter ses ongles. Il sourit à nouveau et bougea une pièce…

[C'est donc au moment où j'ai appris à jouer… Mais où est-ce qu'on était ?... Il faisait froid, il y avait de la neige… Je me rappelle que Mère s'était acheté ce chapeau que toutes les femmes ont là-bas…]

« Pion en C7. »

« Mais bien sûr ! »

« Je suis si lisible que ça ? »

« Hein… Euh non… enfin si… Cavalier en C7. Échec. »

« Tu sais que je te déteste ?

« Oui, oui, je sais. », sourit le blond.

Ils finirent leur partie aux alentours de trois heures. Le basané quitta la maison Parkinson, laissant ainsi seul le blond qui alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il se changea rapidement pour enfiler quelque chose de plus chaud puis transplana.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Lorsqu'il arriva le jour se levait à peine. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et sourit.

[Ça m'avait manqué…]

Il fit quelques pas et se retrouva dans la cour d'un grand manoir… L'une des résidences secondaire des Malfoy. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et observa les lieux avec nostalgie. Une fois son état passé, il inspecta les pièces une à une avant d'enfin trouver ce qu'il cherchait…

« Il m'a fait venir jusqu'ici pour ça ? »

Il s'approcha de la table où était posé un ours en peluche tenant un bouquet de lycoris. Devant lui se trouvait un lotus posé sur une enveloppe.

[C'est… c'est mon ours… Père me l'avait offert pour me récompenser d'avoir été aussi assidu dans mon enseignement pour apprendre les échecs…]

Il s'empara des lycoris et en huma l'odeur avec délice avant de prendre la lettre qui se trouvait sous le lotus qu'il déplaça délicatement.

[« Les lycoris sont des fleurs fragiles et magnifiques, comme toi. Je comprends qu'elles soient tes favorites. Mais moi je te vois plus comme un lotus. Tout comme lui tu as grandi et tu t'es épanoui dans la boue. Et au fond de toi, tu es aussi pur que ce lotus… Regarde au plus profond de toi. Ps : Je t'aime. »… Oh non pas ce soir, je suis fatigué.]

Il rangea la lettre, prit la peluche, le bouquet, le lotus et disparut.

* * *

Alors? ça vous a plus?

Encore une fois, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, en mal ou bien... A condition que ce soir constructif bien sûr... Sinon je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt ^^

Bon, et bien sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine, et à samedi!

Bye bye!

SS


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde, ça va?

Vous avez vu, je suis à l'heure ce coup-ci. Ouais j sais je suis trop forte mouahahahahahahaha... Hum

Disclamer... Non j'ai dit que j'arrêtais...

Je vous ai manqué? Allez vous pouvez le dire on est entre nous...

Non? Et ben moi non plus vous ne m'avez pas manquez NA!... Comment ça je ne suis pas crédible une seule seconde... Pffffff

BREF... Merci à : **Slowynn Bellamortem Aiven**/ **brigitte26**/ **Yamashita6**et **Kirane66**

**RAR** : **Kirane66**: Ravie que ça te plaise autant ^^

Bonne lecture.

A toute ^^

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en se rendant à son bureau, Harry n'était sûr de rien.

(Comment savoir comment il va se comporter aujourd'hui… ça me prend déjà la tête… Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir très longtemps s'il se comporte encore comme hier… Quand on parle du loup.)

Le blond pénétra dans le bureau d'Harry, la tête basse. Le brun soupira alors que ses poings et sa mâchoire se contractaient.

« En passant, ton bosse m'a demandé de te donner ça. », fit le blond en tendant un dossier à l'auror, toujours sans le regarder.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et s'empara du dossier tendu. Il l'arpenta brièvement avant que son poing ne s'abatte sur le mur le plus proche, ce qui attira l'attention de Draco qui daigna enfin lui adresser un regard.

« C'est pas possible ça ! Il sait que je déteste faire du baby-sitting ! Et bien sûr comme d'hab', quand il a quelque chose comme ça à me faire faire, il s'arrange pour ne pas me le donner directement ! En plus c'est encore cette sale garce ! »

« Pourquoi tu… »

« Parce qu'ils ne m'écoutent jamais ! A chaque fois que je dois veiller sur quelqu'un et que je lui dis de faire quelque chose, il faut qu'il fasse l'exact opposé de ce que je lui ai conseillé. Et elle, c'est encore pire. A croire qu'elle veut réellement mourir… Bon bref. Cette mission va durer plusieurs jours donc soit tu viens et tu préviens ta famille, soit tu restes ici.

« Non, j'ai aussi besoin de voir comment tu travailles dans ce genre de situations. »

« Ok. Donc, prends deux tenues habillées, deux décontractées, si tu as des tenues moldues prends-en deux aussi. Si tu n'en n'a pas, je t'en prêterai. Et il faut également que tu prennes deux tenues de chaque en chaud et en froid. Tu as donc besoin en tout de… »

« Douze tenues, oui, je sais aussi compter. »

« Qui l'aurait cru. »

« Je t'emmerde Potter. »

« Ouais… Bon, il faut que j'aille me préparer aussi. On se retrouve ici dans deux heures et demie. »

« On part combien de temps ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire, mais au moins pour une semaine. C'est le temps qu'il me faut pour faire des repérages dans ce genre de missions… En général. »

« D'accord. »

[Je vais pouvoir vraiment manger pendant au moins une semaine !... Et… Je vais aussi être enfermé avec lui pendant une semaine…]

Les deux sorciers se séparèrent pour aller se préparer. A son arrivé chez lui, Draco trouva Théo l'attendant. Le blond se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre lui.

« Je croyais que Miss-je-sais-tout t'avait enseveli sous tous ses « moi je sais » et que du coup je ne te reverrais jamais plus puisque tu avais été de ce fait enterré vivant. »

« Dray… », sourit le ténébreux.

« Ça craint comme mort quand même. »

« Dray. »

Il se sépara de lui et l'observa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Rien. »

« Draco. »

« Plus tard… Et puis tu es lourd à toujours lire en moi comme si j'étais ton grimoire favori ! »

« Mais c'est le cas. »

Le blond lui tira la langue et l'entraîna dans le salon où ils s'installèrent après qu'il leur ait préparé une tasse de thé.

« Où tu étais passé ? », demanda le blond.

« Tu le sais bien. Il fallait qu'on finisse de s'installer et de tout régler. »

« Et tu n'as même pas pensé à me donner de tes nouvelles une seule fois ! »

« Parce que toi tu m'en as données peut-être quand tu es venu emménager ici ? »

« Moi s'était pas pareil. »

« Et en quoi ? »

« J'étais en pleine dépression nerveuse… »

Théo rit.

« Tu as été voir Blaise ? »

« Oui. D'ailleurs il m'a dit de t'embrasser sur la fesse gauche… Alors lève-toi. »

« … Et sinon, de quoi avez-vous parlé ? »

« Rien de bien intéressant… Mais au fait, tu ne bosses pas avec Harry toi ? »

« Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ? »

« Depuis que sa meilleure amie est devenue ma femme… »

« Mouais… Si, je bosse avec lui pourquoi ? »

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là en plein milieu de l'après-midi ? »

« Je… Oh oui c'est vrai ! »

Le blond leva la tête vers l'horloge et se leva d'un coup.

« Il m'a donné deux heures et demie pour préparer mes affaires et prévenir mon entourage que je partais pour une semaine minimum. »

« Où vas-tu ? »

« En protection avec Potter. »

« Ah… Et… ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non… Enfin je veux dire si… Enfin c'est parce que c'est lui et donc non… mais si en fait parce que… Pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ? »

« Moi ? Oh pour rien. »

[Espèce de vieux canard enfariné ! Et pourquoi je suis content de partir avec lui moi ?... Et si ça se reproduisait… Non !]

Une légère rougeur apparut sur les joues du blond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis quand tu rougis pour rien ? »

« Je ne rougis pas pour rien ! Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne rougis même pas ! Bon, je vais préparer mes affaires. », fini l'ex vert et argent en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Théo resta sur le canapé, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Apparemment, il n'est pas indifférent au charme d'Harry. »

Son sourire s'accentua alors que Pansy pénétrait dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis avec Draco ? »

« Il est déjà rentré ? », sourit la jeune femme.

Le ténébreux acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Où est-il ? »

« Sa chambre. »

La jeune femme monta les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de son fiancé et y pénétra sans prendre la peine de s'annoncer.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ! », fit le blond en terminant rapidement de boutonner sa chemise.

[Rien que l'idée qu'elle puisse me voir nu me donne des frissons. Heureusement qu'elle est de la vieille école et que tout rapport avant le mariage est proscrit… En plus… Si elle était rentrée cinq minutes plus tôt elle aurait pu voir les griffures et suçons que ce sale lion m'a laissés sur le corps…]

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Un baiser. »

[Jamais !]

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois rentré si tôt. On pourrait passer la journée ensemble et… »

[Et patati et patata…]

« Et pour fêter ça je vais nous préparer un bon dîner. »

« Justement, je suis rentré pour te dire que je m'en vais. », fit précipitamment Draco après la réplique de Pansy en fermant sa valise.

« Tu… quoi ? Tu me quittes ?! »

[Parles pas de bonheur…]

« C'est pour mon travail. Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement je serai absent, mais ça durera minimum une semaine. »

« Oh… Je préfère ça… Tu m'as fait peur. », sourit la brune.

[Ne te réjouis pas trop va… Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque… De toute façon un jour je te tuerais ! Vieille chèvre mal tondue !]

« Mouais. », marmonna le blond.

Il s'empara ensuite de sa valise et la porta jusqu'à l'entrée.

« Bon, c'est bientôt l'heure. »

« Tu veux que je te prépare un petit quelque… »

« Non ! Enfin… Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas la peine. »

Théo qui se tenait derrière Pansy s'efforçait de ne pas rire sous la réplique horrifié du blond, ce qui minait d'avantage ledit blond.

« Bon j'y vais. Théo tu viens ? »

« Tu ne veux pas rester manger avec moi ? »

« Jamais de la vie ! Plutôt mourir que d'introduire ne serait-ce qu'un élément « cuisiné » par tes soins dans ma merveilleuse bouche ! »

L'ex Serpentarde leva fièrement le menton en émettant un son suffisant avant de quitter la pièce.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la maison et avancèrent.

« Pourquoi vous vous détestez autant déjà ? »

« Je lui rend simplement toute la haine qu'elle a envers moi… Tout ça parce que je suis avec Hermione. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si en sept ans elle ne s'en est toujours pas remise. »

« Ça fait déjà sept ans ?! »

« Ben oui. On a commencé à se fréquenter à nos dix-sept ans… »

« Oui je sais… Mais je ne pensais pas que déjà tant d'années étaient passées… ça veut dire que ça fait déjà cinq ans que je supporte le bulldog ? »

« Tu as un self-contrôle remarquable… Tu es mon modèle tu sais ? »

Le blond ricana puis posa sa valise sur le sol avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras.

« Viens me voir quand tu auras fini ta surveillance. »

« Promis. »

Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois avant que chacun ne disparaissent pour une destination différente.

HPDMHPDM

« Une minute de plus et tu étais en retard. »

« Oui, et bien je suis arrivé à temps. »

[Pas la peine de me faire un caca nerveux. Vieille sourie dégrisée !]

« Mouais… Bon ben c'est partie. »

Harry s'empara du bras du blond et transplana. Lorsque leurs pieds touchèrent à nouveau le sol, Draco ouvrit de grands yeux.

[C'est magnifique ! On aurait presque envie de se baigner dans ce lac de nuages… Je croyais que des paysages comme ça n'existaient qu'en rêve…]

(J'avais oublié à quel point s'était grandiose… Il est beau quand il est impressionné…)

« Tu viens ? Elle nous attend. »

« Je… oui. », fit Draco en se détachant difficilement de ce magnifique spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Ils marchèrent sur un petit chemin qui se dessinait dans ce vaste terrain vague qu'était le sommet d'une montagne cachée par d'épais nuages, qui formaient presque une surface lisse, lorsqu'ils étaient réunis au centre des différents pics de cette même montagne, où ils étaient apparus. Draco ne cessait d'admirer le paysage qui les entourait pendant qu'ils évoluaient dans leur parcours. Il était tellement absorbé qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'Harry s'était mis à lui parler. Celui-ci sourit et finit par se taire.

(De toute façon je parle tout seul quand il est comme ça… Mais ce n'est pas grave, il est mignon…)

Le blond tourna soudainement la tête vers Harry qui le regardait sans aucune retenue.

(Merde !)

[Il veut ma tof' ?]

« Tu disais quelque chose ? »

« Oui. Juste que pour transplaner on est obligé d'aller là-haut. Ce qui veux dire… plus de magie à partir d'ici. »

« Mais… »

« En hauteur on ne peut pas être détecté mais ici si. »

[Comment je vais faire pour vivre sans magie moi ?!]

L'ex Serpentard fit une grimace mais continua son chemin. Ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre une maison totalement isolée du reste du monde. Le brun frappa trois coups à la porte et attendit. Il lança un petit regard à Draco qui était en train de le maudire sus ses trente prochaines générations. Sans que le blond ne s'y attende, il se retourna totalement, le faisant sursauter. Ledit blond lui offrit alors un sourire des plus hypocrites, ce qui eu le don de faire rire le brun… Draco poussa ensuite Harry pour passer devant lui, au moment même où la porte s'ouvrait. La femme qui se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement observa les deux jeunes hommes qui se chamaillaient comme des enfants de façon suspecte, avant qu'elle ne reconnaisse Harry. Elle poussa violemment Draco pour lui sauter dans les bras. Celui-ci prit une mine dépité et resta les bras ballants alors que la brunette s'excitait littéralement. Le blond qui était tombé les observa, choqué et outré.

[Cette grosse dondon enfarinée vient de me pousser pour s'accrocher au cou de ce coq mal coiffé ?! Je vais faire de sa vie un enfer !]

« Bon, mademoiselle Oxbo, pourrait-on entrer ? Et auriez-vous l'amabilité de me lâcher ? Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas un perchoir. »

« Oui, oui, je sais, mais c'est que vous m'avez tellement manqué ! Et je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom voyons ! »

(Je vais finir par croire qu'elle cherche les ennuies juste pour me revoir…)

Une fois libéré, Harry aida Draco, qui était toujours en état de choc, à se relever.

« Ça fait combien de fois au juste qu'elle a des problèmes ? »

« C'est la septième fois. », répondit le brun d'un air blasé.

Le blond leva un sourcil.

« Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? »

« J'en suis convaincu. », fit-il en pénétrant dans la maison.

[Je vais vraiment lui faire une misère monstre. Après ça elle ne chercha plus de problèmes à qui que ce soit… J'ai hâte d'y être !]

L'ex Serpentard pénétra à son tour dans la maison, un sourire machiavélique accroché aux lèvres. Il déposa ses affaires à côté de celles du brun.

« Où sont nos chambres ? »

« Je n'ai qu'une seule chambre d'ami. Il va donc falloir que vous dormiez avec moi monsieur Potter. »

« Jamais ! Je préfère encore dormir dans les toilettes. »

« Je pense pouvoir survivre si tu dors avec moi. », dis le blond de façon totalement détaché.

[Tant que ça la tue, elle !]

Harry l'observa un moment, interdit, avant de sourire discrètement.

« C'est vrai. Je dormirais donc dans la même chambre que Draco. La chose est réglée. »

« Oh mais… »

« Auriez-vous quelque chose à boire ?... C'est tout de même un comble que ce soit vos hôtes qui soient obligés de vous demander des rafraîchissements alors que votre rôle est de faire en sorte que nous nous sentions bien… », l'interrompit le blond sur un ton aristocratique.

La brune le regarda de la tête aux pieds avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

[Oh oui, crois-moi… Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer ! Mouahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…]

« Tu ne la suis pas ? »

« Hein ? Euh, si. »

[J'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui… Mouahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…]

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

La nuit se manifesta assez rapidement, et avec elle, la faim de Draco. Il se glissa donc au près d'Harry.

« On mange à quelle heure ? »

« Erika ne cuisine jamais. Elle commande chez le traiteur… Et en plus je suis occupé… »

L'ex vert et argent le regarda un moment avant de faire glisser son regard jusqu'à Erika qui lisait tranquillement un journal people version sorciers.

[J'y crois pas, en plus de tout, cette truie croisée à une morue ne cuisine pas… Mais elle ne sert vraiment à rien !]

(**NDA** : Désolée de vous coupez dans votre lecture mais… vous imaginez le croisement ! Mouahahahahahahaha… Bon je vous laisse.)

« Ok… Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. »

Il soupira puis tourna les talons en marmonnant…

« Et le pire c'est que je ne peux même pas utiliser la magie… »

Une fois dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigidaire et prit connaissance de ce qu'il contenait afin d'élaborer le repas.

[Il y a suffisamment de légumes pour faire une ratatouille… mais je veux de la viande… Oh et puis après tout, je peux faire de la viande avec… Alors… Qu'est ce que je pourrais bien faire… Parfait, il y a de la dinde… Non en fait il y en à deux mouahahahahahahahahaha…Haha… ha… Je vais… vais… défaillir… Pourquoi ressent-il le besoin de se coller à moi de la sorte ?! Espèce d'autruche empaillée !]

Harry s'était rendu dans la cuisine afin de prendre un verre d'eau et avait trouvé Draco penché sur la porte du frigo. Il s'était donc rapproché de sorte à pouvoir regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu trouves ton bonheur ? »

« Potter, la notion d'espace vitale… ça te dit quelque chose où ça t'est totalement étranger ? »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, je m'en vais ! », fit le concerné sans un dernier sourire.

Il se servit son verre d'eau et disparu de la cuisine. Le blond prit une grande inspiration et posa la main sur sa poitrine.

[Pourquoi cet idiot s'emballe à chaque fois que l'emplumé est proche de moi ?... Oh… J'avais presque oublié… Bon sang, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je m'en souvienne !]

Il soupira et prit tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire le repas avant de se mettre à l'ouvrage.

[Bon, et si je me décidais à résoudre cette nouvelle énigme moi ? ça me permettra de me vider l'esprit…]

Il s'empara d'une aubergine et la coupa à une vitesse folle sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait… Totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

[Les seuls indices qu'il m'ait laissés sont l'ours, le bouquet, la fleur de lotus, et cette dernière phrase… « Regarde au plus profond de toi… » Je ne comprends pas… Quel est le rapport avec le reste ? Peut-être qu'il y a un autre indice que je n'ai pas vu ?...]

Harry, de là où il était installé, avait une vue imprenable sur la cuisine.

(Waouh ! Qui aurait cru que Draco Malfoy savait faire ça ? Il ne regarde même pas ce qu'il fait ! On dirait que c'est automatique… Je me demande à quoi il peut bien penser…)

Le blond recouvra ses légumes d'un couvercle et alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine.

[Bon, au boulot.]

Il sortit son calepin et lu les dernières lignes qu'il y avait inscrites.

[Je n'ai rien écrit depuis tant de temps ? Après tout… il s'est passé tellement de choses… Bon passons !]

Il s'empara de sa plume, se pencha sur son calepin et se mit à l'ouvrage.

(Tient, il se remet à bosser ?! ça faisait longtemps… S'était à croire qu'il ne foutait rien de ses journées…)

Le brun ricana avant de se re-concentrer sur son propre travaille. Erika l'observa un moment avant de sourire.

« Mon chère Harry, ça vous dirait un… »

« Non. », coupa court ledit Harry.

« Mais… »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez. »

(Je crois que je vais vomir ! Et puis elle n'en n'a pas marre de me faire du rentre dedans alors que je n'arrête pas de la remballer ? Elle est maso, c'est pas possible autrement ! )

Chacun s'adonnait à sa tâche respective : Erika lisait un énième journal à scandale, Harry étudiait une carte, et Draco terminait le repas. Ayant mis la table, il signala qu'il avait terminé d'un doux et délicat :

« C'est prêt ! Moi je mange j'ai la dalle ! »

Harry sourit et se leva pour le rejoindre, suivi de près par la maîtresse de maison. Le brun s'assit alors qu'Erika resta debout, fixant la table d'un air hébétée.

« Mais… Et moi ? Je n'ai pas d'assiette ? »

Le blond releva la tête et la regarda l'air surpris.

« Oh, vous m'en voyez navré mais étant dans votre propre maison, étant donné que ce sont vos hôtes qui doivent cuisiner s'ils veulent manger, j'en ai conclu que si vous ne faisiez rien c'est que vous n'aviez pas faim… Et puis je dois avouer que vous êtes tellement inutile que je vous avais complètement oublié. En conséquence, je n'ai préparé le repas que pour deux personnes. »

La brune en laissa tomber sa mâchoire tandis qu'Harry ricanait.

(Je savais bien qu'il se vengerait d'avantage pour tout à l'heure… D'ailleurs c'est sûrement pour la même raison qu'il m'a dit que je pouvais dormir dans la même chambre que lui au lieu de me dire de squatter le canapé… ce qui ne m'aurait pas étonné venant de sa part…)

« Harry ? », fit une voix mielleuse.

« Hum ? »

« On partage ? »

« Hors de question. »

« Mais… il est trop tard pour que j'appelle le traiteur maintenant… »

« Je crois qu'il y a du pain là-bas. », fit le blond en désignant un sac derrière la porte.

« Oui, je sais très bien où se trouvent les choses dans ma propre demeure ! »

Le blond leva un sourcil et la fixa avec mépris avant de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche, et ce, sans cesser de la fixer.

[Ne t'en fait pas… Ce n'est que le début d'une loooooonnnngue semaine… Et si en plus Harry est de mon côté, tu vas souffrir mouahahahahahahahahaha… Je rêve où je l'ai appelé par son prénom ?! OMD !]

Erika se dirigea vers le sac qui contenait le pain pour constater que tout ce qui restait à l'intérieur, était quelques bouts rassis tout simplement immangeable. Son estomac gargouilla, ce qui fit sourire le blond qui enfourna une nouvelle portion dans sa bouche. La sorcière releva fièrement la tête, pris un yaourt dans le frigidaire et quitta la cuisine. Draco ricana et se replongea dans ses pensées tandis qu'Harry l'observait du coin de l'œil.

(J'ai l'impression qu'il s'amuse bien… Mais au fait, c'est super bon son truc… Dans ce cas… pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est affamé ?)

« Malfoy ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu as toujours l'air sur le point de t'écrouler tellement tu as faim, alors que tu sais cuisiner ? »

« Je… Parkinson ne me laisse pas entrer dans la cuisine… »

« Et elle cuisine si mal que ça ? »

« Un troll des cavernes manchot et dénué de papille gustatives ferait des mets succulents comparés à sa « cuisine »… Tu n'imagines même pas mon calvaire au quotidien… »

Le brun étouffa un rire avant de finir son assiette. Il resta ensuite là à regarder devant lui l'air dépité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« J'ai encore faim. »

« Il en reste. Je l'ai mis dans un récipient au fond du frigo pour qu'elle ne le voit pas.

(Il est grave !)

Le brun sourit et se leva afin de se resservir…

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Après le repas, Harry fit la vaisselle tandis que le blond partit dans sa chambre.

[Bon, déchiffrons cette énigme !]

Il fouilla dans ses affaires et en ressortit la lettre et les fleurs.

[« Les lycoris sont des fleurs magnifiques, comme toi »…]

Il s'empara du bouquet de lycoris et l'inspecta sous toutes ses coutures…

[Je ne sais pas quel sort il a jeté sur ces fleurs mais c'est plus qu'efficace… Je les trimbale depuis plusieurs jours et elles ne sont ni fanées ni abimées… pratique.]

Il alla ensuite chercher la peluche qui les tenait entre ses pattes, et en fit de même. Là encore, il ne trouva rien de plus.

[Je ne comprends pas… « Regard au plus profond de toi »… Au plus profond de moi… au plus profond de moi… Arg ça me prend la tête ! Bon, reprenons depuis le début. « Les lycoris sont des fleurs magnifiques, comme toi. Je comprends qu'elles soient tes favorites. Mais moi je te vois plus comme un lotus. Tout comme lui tu as grandi et tu t'es épanoui dans la boue. Et au fond de toi, tu es aussi pur que ce lotus… Regarde au plus profond de toi. »… Des fois je me demande si ma chevelure blonde ne déteint pas sur mes neurones… Ce n'est quand même pas possible d'avoir eu la réponse sous les yeux et de passer à côté pendant tout ce temps ! Au plus profond de moi c'est au cœur du lotus puisque pour lui c'est ce que je suis ! En plus il me le dit explicitement ! « Au fond de toi » !]

Il se leva et se précipita vers son sac où il récupéra le lotus qu'il porta jusque sur le lit où il s'assit. Il vérifia que personne n'était aux alentours et ouvrit la fleur… Un faisceau de lumière rouge en sortit alors, surprenant le blond qui déposa la fleur d'un geste brusque sur le lit. Il vit alors se dessiner devant lui un pays.

[Le japon ?... Bien sûr, le lotus est une fleur très en vogue dans les pays asiatiques.]

Les contours du pays s'estompèrent peu à peu pour laisser place à une carte surplombée d'une grosse croix rouge.

[On dirait une carte au trésor…]

Il se redressa sur ses genoux et inspecta le tracé avec minutie. Il se leva ensuite soudainement et alla vite chercher une feuille et une plume.

[Si ça s'efface et que le sort ne fonctionne plus après, je suis dans la mouise… Il vaut mieux que je la recopie.]

A peine eu-t-il fini de retracer le parcourt qu'il aurait à faire, que la carte disparue. Il resta ainsi pendant encore quelques secondes avant de finalement se remettre à respirer normalement.

[Comment je vais faire pour aller au Japon maintenant ?...]

* * *

Alors, alors? C'était bien?

J'espère que ça vous à plut en tout cas. On se revoit la semaine prochaine!

Bisous à tous... Surtout à moi-même mouahahahahahaha

SS


	6. Chapter 6

Oui, oui, je sais, je suis ENCORE ET TOUJOURS en retard... Vous pouvez me blâmer... Enfin pas trop quand même ^^ Mais que voulez-vous, ce b'nest tout de même pas ma faute si une fois sur deux je ne suis pas chez moi le week-end... Eh oui... J'ai une vie... Enfin bon... XD

J'espère que vous avez attendus quand même XD

Merci à :** Slowynn Bellamortem Aiven / brigitte26 / Kirane66 / Vrit / Yamashita6**

**RAR : Slowynn bellamortem Aiven : **Je n'ose même pas imaginer à quoi ressemble ta prof... ^^.

Bon, je ne m'éternise pas trop, il est tard, je suis rentrée tard... et je suis crevée... Eh oui, j'ai veillée juste pour vous ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Harry avait mal à la tête. Il avait passé la soirée à travailler tout en repoussant les avances d'Erika, ce qui l'avait considérablement ralentit et épuisé…

(Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle… Si ça continu comme ça c'est moi qui vais finir par la tuer !)

« Tu… »

« Je vais me coucher. »

« Oh, très bien. Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose à boire pour t'aider à dormir ? »

« Non merci. »

(Plutôt crever !)

Le brun se leva ensuite et monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre à toute vitesse. En traversant le pas de la porte, il trouva le blond allongé sur le lit, les pieds se balançant dans les airs, occupé à écrire dans son calepin. Il portait un fin pantalon blanc et une chemise légère tout aussi blanche… et ouverte. Harry se mordilla la lèvre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

(Je vais finir par le violer ce mec !)

Le blond ne prit conscience de sa présence qu'en entendant la porte se refermer. Il pencha quelque peu la tête sur le côté avant de reprendre ses écrits.

[Pourquoi il reste sur place ? Au moins c'est lui et pas le caribou estropié, c'est déjà ça.]

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« Hein ? Euh non, rien. »

« Hum. Oh fait, c'est possible que je parte l'espace d'une demi-heure demain ? »

« Demain non, mais après demain oui… Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai quelque chose à faire. »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi tu es venu ? »

« Ce n'était pas prévu. »

« Hum… »

L'auror haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement et soupira de bien être une fois sous l'eau chaude.

(Pourquoi il veut partir ? Je croyais qu'il avait prévenu tout le monde qu'il s'en allait… Oh et puis ça ne me regarde pas après tout… La seule chose qui m'ennuie c'est que je vais me retrouver seul avec la cinglée… Si seulement il n'y avait que ça…)

Le brun se laissa glisser le long de la paroi en fermant les yeux.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Draco était au même endroit, mais endormi la plume à la main. Il sourit et s'avança pour prendre ses outils de travail pour les déposer sur le bureau. Il prit ensuite soin de le recouvrir et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la pièce. Une fois la porte refermée le blond ouvrit les yeux.

[Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !... Pourquoi je me suis réveillé en sentant ma plume m'échapper ? Pourquoi a-t-il été si attentionné et doux ? Et Salazar pourquoi son baiser fait-il battre mon cœur à ce point !]

Il serra la mâchoire et se recroquevilla alors qu'Harry revenait dans la chambre un verre de lait à la main, et des papiers où trônait une boite de cookies dans l'autre. Il déposa le tout sur le bureau. Il s'empara ensuite du calepin de Draco et s'arrêta.

(Je me demande à quoi ressemblent ses notes…)

Il vérifia que le blond était toujours endormi avant d'ouvrir le petit cahier.

(« Cet abrutie m'étonnera toujours… Il questionne son informateur avec précision, usant de questions pertinentes lui permettant d'aller à l'essentiel rapidement. Il ne perd pas de temps en futilité… (Il est si sérieux et si…)

Il repère l'ennemie à une vitesse déconcertante et ce sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. En l'espace d'une demi-heure, et ce en quelques regards, il découvre le « déclencheur d'avalanches » grâce au repérage d'un simple sourire, réflexe et regard… Parmi toute une assemblée… (Il est impressionnant…) Il… Il se défend avec une incroyable aisance. Le combat a duré une minute… (Quand est-ce qu'il est devenu aussi fort cet idiot fini… Pfff) L'homme est capturé, ramené au bureau, où il est confié à la section d'interrogation. On repart alors pour une deuxième mission… Il n'est que 10H30 et nous sommes partis à 9H30… à développer… »)

Harry sourit et déposa le calepin un peu plus loin.

(Apparemment je l'impressionne… Je me demande ce qu'il penserait s'il savait que jusque-là je n'ai eu que du menu fretin…)

Il ricana légèrement et prit place au bureau après avoir éteint toutes les lumières sauf la petite près de lui qui lui servait pour continuer de travailler. Sa carte était à présent complète. Elle représentait la maison et toutes les issues et cachètes possibles, ainsi que les alentours et les points insusceptibles de repère magique. Il y avait également tracé tous les éventuels passages utilisables par l'ennemie en cas d'assaut.

(Bon, maintenant il faut que je dresse le profil de la cible et que je fasse la liste des provisions à acheter…)

Il commença par cela. Il prit une plume et se mit à tracer sur un bout de parchemin :

« Draco : Pain, légumes, poudre de dragon, essence de mandragore, viande, poils de rats, dents de requin, féculents, fromage, confiture, écorce de chêne, larme de strangulot, bave de gobelin, compote, sauce tomate, citron œufs, semoule, sel, poivre, écailles de sirènes. »

Il relut sa liste et sourit.

(J'ai hâte de voir sa tête ! En même temps je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire une liste différente pour mes ingrédients de potion et mes courses… ça risque d'être drôle. Bon le… Tient ?)

En déposant sa liste, le brun posa son regard sur l'ours en peluche que le blond n'avait pas rangé. Il se leva et s'en empara. Il l'observa un moment et sourit. Il le déposa ensuite à côté de Draco et caressa son visage avant de se remettre au travail. Ce n'est que vers les coups de trois heures du matin que la fatigue eut réellement raison de l'Aurore. Il s'étira avant de poser sa plume et ses lunettes sur sa fiche. Il se leva ensuite, prit une couverture dans l'armoire et partit s'installer sur le canapé où il s'endormit en quelques secondes.

HPDMHPDM

Le lendemain matin, Draco se réveilla le premier. En se redressant il remarqua qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il observa donc les horizons et pu constater qu'Harry dormait paisiblement sur le canapé.

[Imbécile… Je ne t'aurais pas mangé…]

Il se leva, s'étira et regarda autour de lui. Sur le bureau se trouvaient encore quelques cookies et un fond de verre de lait. Il l'observa un moment puis regarda brièvement le brun.

[Et si…]

Il s'approcha furtivement du bureau et enfourna les trois cookies restant. Alors qu'il avait la bouche pleine, il se tourna lentement vers le brun à l'entente d'un petit ricanement.

« T'es trop chou, on dirait un hamster. », sourit le brun.

« … »

« C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai rien dit. », fit-il en se retournant et remontant la couverture sur lui.

Le blond marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante avant d'avaler difficilement, pour enfin s'en retirer la tête haute jusque dans la salle de bain.

[Abrutie !... Je le déteste !]

Il se lava sans se presser, se prépara méticuleusement puis ressortit de la salle d'eau. Harry dormait toujours mais avait migré sur le lit, et tenait dans ses bras la peluche de Draco. Celui-ci sourit tendrement avant de secouer la tête.

[Mais à quoi je pense moi ?! Pourquoi je suis attendrit ?! Non, il faut que j'arrête ! On va dire que… que… qu'il ressemble à un gros Paris Brest périmé… Oui c'est ça. Donc forcément il ne ressemble à rien… Et en plus il n'est même pas bon…]

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers le bureau et s'empara du paquet de cookies vide, du verre, et allait sortir lorsqu'il remarqua une lettre à son intention. Il sortit la vaisselle encombrante de la chambre pour la déposer dans la cuisine, puis revint pour lire cette fameuse lettre. Il fronça quelque peu les sourcils en l'inspectant de prime abord…

[C'est bizarre… Pourtant… Non.]

… avant de finalement s'intéresser à son contenu. Il détailla avec intention tout ce qui y était inscrit…

« J'ai toujours dit que ce mec était un grand malade ! »

Il l'observa un moment alors qu'il dormait encore.

« Je suppose que c'est à moi de me taper les courses ? Feignasse ! »

N'obtenant aucunes réponses de l'endormie, il sourit, prit la liste avec lui et quitta la chambre. Une fois en bas, il rencontra Erika qui se donnait corps et âmes dans le vernissage de ses ongles. Il l'observa une seconde avec dédain avant d'enfiler son manteau et de se rendre dans l'épicerie approprié la plus proche. Cependant, même si Harry avait pris la peine de lui laisser un plan, il mit un peu moins d'une heure à trouver sa destination. Il revint donc au chalet deux heures après son départ, pour y découvrir une Erika qui se couvrait toujours les ongles d'un rouge si vif qu'il aurait donné mal à la tête à un doliprane… Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

[Elle pense sûrement qu'en adoptant les couleurs de son ancienne maison il craquera pour elle ?!… Pauvre fille si tu savais… Je crois n'avoir jamais vu plus Serpentard dans l'âme que ce mec… Quand on parle du loup…]

Les yeux du blond se fixèrent sur le brun qui descendait les escaliers les yeux fermés. Une fois la dernière marche franchie, il se dirigea automatiquement vers la cuisine où il se servit une tasse de chocolat… et ce sans jamais ouvrir les yeux.

[Il n'a peur de rien… Et si la larve baveuse avait caché des philtres d'amour un peu partout ?!]

Il soupira et se dévêtit avant d'aller déposer ses commissions sur la table de la cuisine. Le brun se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux et sourit à la vue du blond.

(Il est adorable quand il est gêné.)

« Pourquoi tu rougies ? », se moqua le brun.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu dors avec un ours en peluche qui ne t'appartient même pas ? »

(C'est quoi le rapport ?… Enfin… ça n'empêche qu'il m'a pris sur le fait…)

Le brun détourna le regard tandis que le blond se tournait pour voir entrer la brune dans la pièce.

« Tiens, tu es là ? Tu es si insignifiant que je ne t'avais même pas vue. », fit celle-ci en se dirigeant vers le frigidaire.

[On passe au tutoiement maintenant ? Très bien, à ta guise… Mouahahahahahahahahahahaha…]

« Vu ton âge c'est normal que tu n'y vois rien. Tu dois avoir quoi… Soixante-quinze ? »

Erika sembla se décomposer littéralement alors qu'Harry riait le plus silencieusement possible. Draco, exaspéré de ses deux compères, décida de se retirer dans sa chambre. Une fois sur place, il rangea son ours, fit le lit, rangea le bureau envahit par les travaux de l'auror et s'affala sur le lit… Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé depuis qu'il regardait le plafond la tête vide mais il commençait à avoir faim.

HPDMHPDM

Une fois son hilarité passée, Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Apparemment ils avaient réussis à lui mettre les nerfs à vifs.

(Pourquoi ça m'atteint autant de le voir comme ça ? Ce n'est pas comme si s'était nouveau pour moi de le mettre dans des états pareils…)

« J'ai vraiment l'air vieille ? »

« Oui. », fit l'auror abruptement avant de ranger les courses.

Il se mit ensuite aux fourneaux, oubliant totalement la présence d'Erika…

« Je me demande ce qu'il a dans la tête… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Hein ? Oh oui… Tu es là… Je t'avais oubliée… »

La brune pinça les lèvres et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise, coupant court à la tirade infinie qu'elle déclamait à Harry depuis plus de vingt minutes.

« Tu ne m'as pas écoutée une seconde avoue. »

« Exact. »

Ne s'occupant plus d'elle, il termina son plat et servit deux assiettes…

« Un déjeuner en tête à tête… J'en rêvai. »

« Continu de rêver alors. », sourit l'ex rouge et or en emportant les deux plats qu'il avait disposés sur un plateau, direction sa chambre.

Il sourit encore quelques temps avant de pénétrer dans l'antre du serpent. Il le trouva sur le lit, la tête dans les bras.

(Quelle paire de fesses ! Penses à autre chose ! Ce n'est pas le moment !)

« Tu dors ? »

« Oui. »

Harry ricana.

« Donc tu n'as pas faim ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des bouchées à la reine. »

« … Je suis réveillé. »

Harry sourit et déposa son plateau sur le lit pour ensuite s'installer face au blond.

« Au fait, pourquoi tu dois partir demain ? »

« Hum ? J'ai quelque chose à régler. Je ne serais pas long ne t'en fait pas. »

« Le problème c'est que… »

« Je vais te laisser seul avec la vieille harpie ? Oui je sais je suis cruel… Mais tu es fort… Tu survivras ! »

Harry rit avec légèreté avant de se décider à manger.

[Il est vraiment beau quand il rit… Même quand il ne rit pas d'ailleurs… Oui et donc pour faire du chocolat au lait il faut du lait, du chocolat et… et des tartines de Nutella !)

Le blond sourit à la bêtise de ses propres pensées et fini son assiette. Une fois les deux récipients vides, Harry déposa le plateau sur le sol, alors que Draco s'écroulait à nouveau sur le lit.

[OMD, qu'est-ce que s'était bon ! Comment se fait-il qu'un plat aussi simple me paraisse aussi bon ?... Ah oui… Ma fiancée s'appelle Pansy Parkinson. Face à ça tout le monde est un cordon bleu…)

Le brun observa un moment avant d'avancer lentement vers le blond qui souriait, les yeux fermés.

(Je ne devrais pas faire ça…)

Il se pencha sur le visage angélique de son partenaire…

(Je ne devrais vraiment pas faire ça…)

Il se pencha d'avantage et effleura ses lèvres des siennes…

[Qu'est-ce que… Non ! Pas encore ! Je… Je ne peux pas résister…]

Ne rencontrant aucunes résistances, l'ex Gryffondor affirma son geste et pressa clairement ses lèvres contre celles du blond, réclament de sa langue, l'entrée du paradis qu'il ne tarda pas à atteindre. Draco sentit ses propres mains se lever pour venir se nicher dans la nuque du brun qui gémit faiblement avant de se placer correctement pour mieux prendre le blond dans ses bras, ce, sans jamais briser le lien qui unissait leurs lèvres.

(Si j'écourte notre baiser… tout est fini… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… Je suis tellement bien là…)

[Bon sang mais touche moi ! Hors de question que je fasse le premier pas ! Non je… je ne… Oh et puis merde !]

Les mains de l'ex Serpentard quittèrent la nuque du brun pour venir caresser son torse, puis ses fesses, alors que l'une de ses jambes s'insinuait entre celles du brun, provoquant un contact doucement contrôlé par Draco. Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage à Harry pour comprendre ce que désirait son vis-à-vis. Il se mit à califourchon sur lui et approfondit d'avantage leur baiser, s'affolant pour déboutonner sa chemise. De son côté, le blond délesta l'auror de son tee-shirt et s'attaquait à son pantalon tout en faisant dévier ses lèvres dans son cou, lorsqu'ils entendirent des coups frapper à la porte.

« Harry chéri ? C'est l'heure de nous mettre au travail. »

« Je vais la tuer moi-même ! », marmonna le brun.

Draco l'observa le souffle court, avant de se laisser retomber dans les draps.

[Tu n'en n'auras pas l'occasion, je le ferais avant toi !]

« Harry tu… »

« J'arrive ! »

Il posa son regard sur le blond, contracta la mâchoire avant de se lever, remit son haut et quitta la pièce.

[Je jure devant Salazar qu'elle va goûter à l'enfer !]

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Ce n'est qu'en fin de soirée que le blond se décida à descendre de sa tour d'ivoire. Harry et Erika étaient en pleine stratégie, cependant à son arrivée, le brun jeta un petit coup d'œil dans sa direction. Draco se dirigea dans la cuisine sans leur accorder aucune attention et y déposa le plateau qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Il mit la vaisselle dans le bac et soupira en fermant les yeux. Il sentit alors des mains glisser sur ses hanches et un souffle chaud caresser la peau de son cou. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux alors que sa respiration s'accélérait et que sa température corporelle grimpait en flèche.

« Ça va ? », chuchota Harry.

[Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire un effet pareil !]

« Oui, pourquoi ça n'irai pas… »

Il se libéra de son emprise, prit un yaourt et disparu à nouveau dans sa chambre.

(Il faut vraiment que je me calme… Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai toujours envie de le prendre dans mes bras que je dois le faire…Je vais finir par le faire fuir définitivement si ça continu comme ça…)

« Harry ? Je t'attends ! »

(Et bien continue !)

« J'arrive ! »

Le brun retourna donc auprès de sa protégée qui l'accueillit avec un clin d'œil. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se réinstalla.

« Bon, on en était où ? »

« Au fait, le boulot de la blonde c'est de voir comment tu travailles ? Alors pourquoi il est toujours là-haut ? »

« Je ne sais pas moi… Peut-être parce que hier il est resté un moment avec nous mais voyant que je faisais toujours la même chose, il a préféré mettre son travail au propre. Et aujourd'hui c'est pareil. Il sait qu'on prépare un plan pour le coincer donc il n'a pas besoin d'être là. Surtout que pour ce qui est du plus important, je le mets au courant. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être brillant. », soupira la sorcière.

(Qu'est-ce que tu peux être cruche…)

HPDMHPDM

Il ne faisait pas encore jour lorsque Draco quitta le chalet pour se rendre au sommet de la montagne où il avait la permission de transplaner.

[Il faut vraiment que je pense à autre chose, j'en ai assez de toujours l'avoir dans la tête…]

Une fois à destination, il admira le magnifique paysage pendant quelques minutes avant de se décider à disparaître. Il réapparut au pied d'un pont au Japon. Il sortit sa carte et l'inspecta avant de se lancer. Il traversa donc le pont qui passait sur une rivière pleine de lotus. Il sourit.

[Mon amoureux transit à fait les choses bien.]

Il marchait lentement, appréciant le climat et la vue magnifique que pouvait lui offrir la campagne japonaise. Il aperçut bientôt une petite maison au loin, dont il prit la direction. Il l'atteignit en une dizaine de minutes. La porte étant ouverte, il pénétra à l'intérieure et suivit une flèche grise, tracée magiquement, qui le guida jusqu'à l'étage, dans une chambre décorée avec goût. Il inspecta les lieux avec minutie jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur une magnifique épée dont la pointe désignait une nouvelle lettre. Il s'empara en premier lieu de l'arme et l'essaya un sourire aux lèvres.

[Ça fait une éternité que je n'en n'ai pas magnée… Qu'est-ce qu'elle est légère… Et quel équilibre… C'est vraiment l'arme parfaite…]

Une fois ses mouvements terminés, il reposa l'épée sur le lit et s'assit à côté pour lire la lettre qu'il sortit de son enveloppe.

[« Ton arme favorite est aussi fine et aiguisée que toi… Et tout aussi tranchante… Je sais que tu es fier de ton art… et moi je suis fier de toi. Tu es fort et responsable, comme te l'as toujours appris ton père. Mais tu as aussi un cœur en or, comme ta mère. Te rappelles-tu du goût de ses pâtisseries que tu aimais tant ? PS : Je t'aime. »… Comment il peut savoir autant de chose sur moi ? Serait-ce un proche ?... Les pâtisseries de mère ? Ses pâtisseries… C'est dans la cuisine qu'on fait des gâteaux… La cuisine !]

Il s'empara du sac sans fond qu'il avait pris avec lui, y rangea l'épée et descendit dans la cuisine. Là, il découvrit sur la table un gâteau au chocolat avec un drapeau planté dedans.

[L'Egypte ? Il compte me faire faire le tour du monde ?]

Il s'approcha et pu constater que sur le gâteau était écrit, « Bonnes vacances ».

[Je me demande si…]

Il se dirigea vers un tiroir et y regarda s'il y trouvait un couteau. A force de recherche, il finit par trouver son bonheur et se coupa une part. Il hésita un moment mais fini par la porter à ses lèvres.

[Je suis amoureux… ça à le même goût que ceux de ma mère ! Pourquoi tu t'emballes abrutie de cœur ? Je ne suis pas vraiment amoureux, je plaisantais ! Enfin… Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui me connaisse autant… « Tout aussi tranchante »…] Il sourit. [Oui, il me connaît vraiment très bien… Et ça me plaît.]

Sans même s'en rendre compte, le blond s'assit et termina le gâteau dans son intégralité.

[Quand est-ce que je l'ai fini ? Et au fait… Comment se fait-il qu'il était encore frais… Sûrement un sort… Bon, tout ce qu'il me reste c'est ce drapeau et ce « Bonnes vacances »… Je verrais ça plus tard, il faut que je rentre…]

* * *

Alors, ça vous à plus? Hein? Dites? ^^

Bon, je vous laisse, non parce que je suis réellement crevée et si je reste je vais commencer à dire des trucs bizarres et vous ne vouez pas que je dise des trucs bizarres... Non vraiment pas.. Je vous assure...

(Et en plus l'homme qui est dans mon lit ne supporte pas que j'écrive aussi vite... ça l'agace parce qu'il ne sait pas le faire mouahahahahahaaha... Hum)

A la semaine prochaine!

SS


	7. Chapter 7

Salut tout le monde ça va?

C'est bien les vacances? Moi j'adore ça ^^ Je peux dormir... Et j'aime tellement dormir.. XD BREF...

Je tiens à remercier: **Kirane66**/ **brigitte26 **et **Yamashita6**

ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos review et de voir que vous vous creuser la tête pour deviner la suite ^^ Oui je dois avouer que je suis légèrement sadique mouahahahahahahaha

Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse lire ^^

A toute'

* * *

Lorsque Draco traversa la porte, il était un peu plus de treize heures. Il se dirigea sans un mot vers sa chambre et rangea ses indices dans ses affaires avant de redescendre rejoindre les deux autres.

« Tu es parti tôt. », constata Harry.

« Effectivement. Et alors ? »

« Ça fait beaucoup plus d'une demi-heure. »

« Je sais. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner. »

Erika les observa un moment puis se focalisa sur Draco.

« Tu étais où ? »

Le blond, l'ignorant totalement, alla se chercher quelque chose à grignoter.

« Il m'ignore ?! », s'indigna la brune.

« Lui au moins il peut… »

« Mais Harry… »

« J'ai du travail. », fit l'auror avant de se retirer dans sa chambre.

(J'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changé chez lui… Comme s'il avait pris conscience de quelque chose d'important… Le problème c'est que j'ai l'impression que cette chose l'éloigne de moi… Bon, il faut que je pense à autre chose… Au boulot !)

Il s'installa sur le bureau et lista quelques papiers avant de réunir ce qu'il lui fallait pour poser divers pièges.

HPDMHPDM

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu me hais tant ? »

Le blond poursuivit son chemin sans même se soucier de la brune. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa le bras. Draco s'arrêta brusquement et tourna lentement la tête vers elle, lui lançant un regard meurtrier… Un regard tellement glacial et mauvais que la femme lui lâcha instantanément le bras dans un frisson qui lui glaça le sang. Il laissa ce regard, dont son père aurait été fier, trainer encore quelques secondes sur elle, avant de reprendre sa route pour le salon, comme si de rien n'était. Là, il s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils et réfléchis dans son coin.

[Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Honnêtement, il est vrai que cette salle chouette binoclarde me paît de plus en plus… Mais… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, cet inconnu qui ne faisait que m'intriguer jusque là, maintenant il… Il commence à me plaire… Beaucoup trop à mon goût. Comment ce fait-il qu'il me connaisse aussi bien ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Et… Et je n'ose même plus approcher Harry de trop près. Si je reste trop près de lui, je n'arriverais plus à avoir les idées claires… Comment je vais faire pour ce soir ?...]

« Draco ? »

« Hum ? », répondit celui-ci en regardant à peine le brun qui était descendu pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. », fit le blond en se levant.

Harry l'observa un moment avant de soupirer.

« Je voulais te dire que demain il va falloir que l'on sorte pour aller repérer les lieux. »

« A quelle heure ? »

« On partira manger dehors pour l'heure de midi. »

« D'accord. Je dois savoir autre chose ? »

« On va se faire passer pour des amis, ou une famille, je ne sais pas encore. Il faut donc qu'on en discute ce soir… Tu restes ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

(Pourquoi il est aussi froid ? ça fait mal…)

[Je suis peut-être un peu trop froid…]

Les deux hommes restèrent l'un en face de l'autre sans rien dire… Sans savoir quoi dire… Jusqu'à ce qu'Erika apparaisse dans la pièce.

[Pas elle !]

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla dans sa chambre où il se remit au travail. Harry tourna la tête vers la brune qui lui sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux au juste ? »

« Si on te le demande, tu diras que tu n'en sais rien. »

« Pourquoi tu es si méchant avec moi ? »

« Erika, s'il te plaît… Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur. »

HPDMHPDM

Après avoir pris le repas du soir, les trois sorciers se réunirent au salon pour discuter de leur plan d'action du lendemain. C'est ainsi qu'il fut décidé qu'ils se feraient passer pour un couple et leur ami… Draco… La discussion terminée, Draco s'éclipsa pour aller s'allonger en haut de la colline, là où la magie lui était autorisée. Il avait fait apparaître de petites étoiles qu'il avait mit à distance de bras de sorte à pouvoir les toucher tout en étant couché.

[C'est cool de pouvoir toucher les étoiles…]

Il ricana avant de quitter ces étoiles des yeux.

[J'aimerais bien savoir voler… Je pourrais me baigner dans ce lac de nuage… Je suis un véritable poète mouahahahahahhahahahahahaha… Bon, et si je résolvais cette énigme… Bon ok c'est déjà fait mais bon… D'ailleurs c'est bizarre que celle-ci soit si facile à déchiffrer. Le drapeau de l'Egypte veut simplement dire que c'est ma prochaine destination, et le « Bonnes vacances » sur le gâteau fait référence en temps que j'ai passé dans le demeure Malfoy qui est en Egypte… Ma prochaine destination devrait donc être notre maison de vacance… D'ailleurs je crois qu'il a réellement l'intention de me faire faire le tour du monde… La France, la Russie, le Japon et maintenant l'Egypte ? C'est quoi la prochaine destination ?… Le pôle Nord ?... Tiens… Je croyais qu'il était parti se coucher lui…]

« Oui ? », répondit le blond à l'appelle de l'auror tout en se redressant pour se retrouver assis.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? », questionna Harry en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Je ne me suis pas enfui, je voulais prendre l'air… et faire de la magie… Oh fait, j'ai une question à te poser. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Pourquoi faut-il que vous vous fassiez passer pour un couple ? Je sais que tu es courageux mais je ne te pensais pas suicidaire. »

Le brun rit légèrement.

« Je croyais que tu avais compris… C'est la meilleure couverture possible. Je n'aurais pas pu faire croire qu'on était amis parce que, que ce soit toi ou moi, on a du mal à ne pas la remettre en place. Du coup, en mettant l'un de nous deux en couple avec elle, je nous oblige à nous tenir. Ensuite, je ne pouvais pas me mettre en couple avec toi parce que les moldus n'ont pas la même tolérance que les sorciers envers les couples homosexuels et du coup, les couples d'hommes ou de femmes évitent de s'exposer à la vue de tous. Et pour finir, je me suis mis en couple avec elle plutôt que de la mettre avec toi pour t'éviter une torture que tu ne mérites pas… En plus tu n'aurais pas su jouer la comédie et aurais essayé de la tuer. »

Le blond sourit en coin. Il sortit ensuite son calepin et ensorcela sa plume afin qu'elle note d'elle-même ce que venait de dire Harry.

« Tu es si prévenant. », se moqua le blond.

Harry sourit.

« Je suis désolé. », lâcha Draco alors que tous deux étaient plongés dans la splendeur du décor depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour avoir été aussi froid depuis ce matin… Enfin… cet après-midi. »

Harry tourna la tête vers son compagnon et le découvrit, les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

(Pourquoi à chaque fois que je le regarde ça me fait cet effet là ? Je ne pourrais pas lui en vouloir même si je le voulais… Il m'énerve ! Pourtant ce n'est qu'un foutu aristo péteux et pas beau du tout en plus…)

Harry se pencha vers Draco et le fit s'allonger doucement avant de sceller ses lèvres des siennes.

[Qu'es-ce que… oh non, s'il vous plaît sauvez-moi… Comment je fais pour lui résister moi ?... Il faut que je dise quelque chose… Allez Draco bouge, bou… Trop tard…]

La main droite du brun vint caresser la joue de l'ex Serpentard qui soupira légèrement en fermant les yeux. Harry vint se placer à califourchon sur Draco et donna plus de consistance à leur baiser qui s'enflamma rapidement. Très vite, les mains du blond vinrent délester le brun de son haut pour ensuite prendre place sur son postérieur.

[Non d'une écrevisse avariée ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?!... Ce n'est pas moi… Mes mains ont leur propre volonté !]

Harry commença à onduler du bassin, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux érections naissantes. Draco gémit faiblement à ce nouveau contact alors que l'ex rouge et or lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Il se redressa ensuite et retira son tee-shirt au blond avant de déboutonner son pantalon tout en embrassant largement son torse finement musclé. Les mains du blond se perdirent dans les cheveux d'Harry et s'y agrippèrent lorsque celui-ci atteint sa virilité après s'être débarrassé de ses derniers vêtements. Il y passa un premier coup de langue sur l'extrémité, avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, faisant se cambrer le blond qui laissa échapper un soupir silencieux sous les assauts de la langue incroyablement chaude qui passait avec volupté sur son membre gorgé de sang…

[Ce n'est pas possible de transmettre tant de sensations avec sa simple bouche… Oh putain je ne vais pas tenir… Je… Espèce de libellule démembrée !]

Harry sentant arriver son partenaire, mit fin à tout mouvement et vint reconquérir les lèvres du blond qui serrait les dents. L'auror ricana et se débarrassa des derniers vêtements qui lui restaient avant de faire entrer en contact leurs deux peaux.

(Il est si chaud… je ne vais pas résister longtemps à l'envie de le pénétrer…)

Le blond alla ravir le cou d'Harry de légères morsures et coups de langue appropriés. Le brun roula des yeux et s'empara des hanches de Draco pour le placer sur lui.

[J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être léger comme une plume… Mais pourquoi ça m'excite autant qu'il soit aussi fort… Arg… Hum…]

Harry s'assit sur le sol et introduit un doigt dans l'intimité du blond qui se mit instantanément à bouger sur lui, faisant inconsciemment se rencontrer leurs deux érections, les excitants d'avantage…Il s'empara alors de leurs deux virilités et les masturbas toutes deux, l'une contre l'autre. Sous ce nouvel assaut, le brun accentua le rythme et l'intensité de ses doigts dans l'intimité du blond, qui en avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Bientôt à bout, Harry s'empara des mains de Draco et les fit passer autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Il se plaça ensuite à l'entrée de l'intimité de Draco, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement pour le pénétrer… Draco s'empala sur Harry, basculant la tête en arrière sous l'assaut du plaisir. Le brun se retint de bouger pendant quelques secondes sous peine de venir dans l'instant. Peu à peu, il fit bouger le blond sur lui en s'agrippant à ses hanches. Ainsi, il pu diriger pleinement leur échange, au plus grand désarroi du blond qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'obéir à la force supérieure à la sienne qui s'exerçait sur lui, même s'il essayait désespérément d'accélérer le rythme.

Il s'agrippa une nouvelle fois à la chevelure indomptable du brun et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de se jeter à nouveau sur ses lèvres afin d'empêcher un nouveau gémissement de lui échapper… Sans prévenir, Harry se mit à bouger en rythme avec la fréquence quémandée par les hanches du blond, accélérant de plus en plus la cadence, perdant ainsi totalement l'ex Serpentard dans un monde parallèle. L'auror se laissa aller en arrière, obligeant ainsi Draco à se retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Harry observa le blond perdre pied avec délice avant de s'emparer de son érection vibrante qu'il s'empressa de caresser sans répit, faisant vite céder Draco, qui ne savait plus où il était. Alors que ses cris se rependaient en échos dans les hauteurs des montagnes, son anneau de chaire se resserra sur Harry qui jouit à son tour dans un râle rauque…

Draco s'écroula sur son amant qui le prit instantanément dans ses bras. Il leur fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour reprendre leur souffle et se rendre compte qu'ils étaient nus au sommet d'une montagne où il faisait particulièrement froid. Ils ne mirent donc pas d'avantage de temps pour se rhabiller et se diriger vers la demeure d'Erika. Le chemin se fit sans un mot…

[Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… Heureusement que je voulais l'éviter pour me concentrer sur mon amoureux secret… Je suis vraiment trop faible…]

(Qu'es-ce que j'ai fais ? Suis-je donc incapable de me retenir ?! Avec la chance que j'ai, il va être encore plus distant !...)

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, ils s'arrêtèrent et, sans oser le regarder, le blond informa l'auror qu'il allait prendre une douche.

[Salle chouette ! Salle chouette ! Salle chouette binoclarde ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il ait cet effet sur moi ?! Vivement que cette mission se termine !]

Le blond pénétra sous l'eau et se savonna énergiquement, se frappant quelques fois la tête contre la paroi de douche.

(… Il vaut mieux que j'aille me coucher… On verra bien ce qu'il se passera demain…)

Une demi-heure plus tard, le brun sentit un corps se glisser à proximité du siens mais sans jamais le toucher. Draco s'efforça de rester à l'extrémité du lit, opposée à celle d'Harry… mais il ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

HPDMHPDM

Il était un peu moins de midi lorsque le trio de sorciers pénétra dans un restaurant fréquenté par la quasi totalité des habitants du village. Erika s'agrippait au bras du brun comme si sa vie en dépendait, gloussent bêtement à tout ce que l'auror pouvait dire. Celui-ci lui sourit tendrement tout en la guidant à leur table où il lui tira sa chaise.

(J'ai une envie folle de ne pas ramener la chaise sous son énorme postérieur… lorsqu'elle se décidera enfin à s'asseoir !... Ce serait tellement drôle de la voir s'affaler comme une crêpe mouahahahahahahahahaha… Mais si je fais ça notre couverture est grillée… Vieille morue pas fraiche !... Qu'est-ce que j'aime cette insulte… En plus elle lui sied à merveille mouahahahahahahahaha… Hum.)

[Comment il fait pour ne pas lui dévisser la tête ?! Ce n'est pas à mon bras qu'elle s'accroche comme une sangsue et j'ai quand même envie de lui arracher les dents une à une en l'aspergent de citron en même temps…Est-ce que ce serait de la… Non ! Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Qui serait jaloux de cette chèvre, qui se veut licorne, et qui pète des paillètes !... Il faut vraiment que je renouvelle mes insultes…]

Une fois tous trois installés, Harry héla le serveur qui vint leur apporter les menus. Draco ne lâcha par Harry des yeux. Il pu alors constater avec quelle vitesse son regard avait fait le tour de la pièce et sur qui il avait porté son attention… Et tout ça sans jamais cessé de parler à Erika.

[Si j'ai bien vu, son choix s'est arrêté sur trois personnes : le serveur, l'homme assis à deux tables de nous, et la femme au comptoir… Je deviens fort à ce jeu…]

Le blond sourit avant de se plonger dans son menu.

(Il est vraiment beau… Arg ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me saoule !... Il faudrait que je pense à torturer mon chef en rentrant pour me l'avoir confié… Encore… Je ne suis pas le seul auror dans cette agence bordel !)

« Harry chéri, tu te rends compte ?! »

« Oh oui, c'est affreux ! »

« Et toi Draco qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Le blond arqua un sourcil.

[Ce pustule dégoulinant vient de m'appeler par mon prénom ou je rêve ?!]

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle et encra ses yeux devenus glacials dans les siens. Celle-ci eu un frisson de vraie frayeur.

« Je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question. »

Sa réponse était si sèche et froide qu'Erika déglutit et eu un geste de détresse envers Harry. Pour sa part, Harry serra la mâchoire pour que celle-ci ne lui échappe pas et croisa les jambes.

(Bip, bip, bip de bip ! C'est la première fois de ma vie que je le vois comme ça. Même avec Ron ou Hermione il n'a jamais réagit comme ça… Qu'est-ce que c'est sexy ! Non… Ce n'est même plus sexy à ce stade là… C'est bandant !... Qu'est-ce que je suis vulgaire !... Mais c'est de sa faute ! A cause de lui j'ai la trique maintenant ! Espèce de vieux lézard empaillé !)

Le brun prit une grande inspiration et se remit au travail. Il s'empara de la cruche en face de lui et remplit son verre et celui de Draco qui le lui avait tendu.

« Erika ? », proposa l'auror.

« Non merci mon cœur. »

(Je vais me la faire !)

[Je vais me la faire !]

Le blond s'empara de son verre et y versa discrètement le contenue d'une fiole qu'Harry lui avait donnée avant de quitter la maison.

[Pourquoi il n'a pas voulu me dire ce que s'était ? Et puis pourquoi ce… « Fais en sorte que je vois ta langue assez régulièrement pendant le repas »… Ce mec est bizarre, mais bon.]

Harry versa le même contenu dans son verre et le bu d'une traite. Le serveur reparut à leur table peu de temps après avec leur commande. Draco attaqua le premier.

[J'espère que cette mission durera longtemps… Oui je sais je me contredis mais… Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver à nouveau affamé de si tôt ! Et si à mon retour je la trouvais morte ? Les plus beaux vœux ne se réalisent jamais… Oh fait… Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas encore morte d'une quelconque intoxication. OMD ! Je viens de me rendre compte que pendant toutes ces années, elle a toujours mangé ses plats avec plaisir !... Je suis fiancé à un être venant d'un autre système solaire !]

« Ça va ? », demanda Harry à Draco qui semblait soudainement affolé.

« Hein ? Euh… oui. »

Le brun fronça quelque peu les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Erika qui ne cessait de l'appeler.

(Et si je l'empaillais…)

« Oui ? »

« Fais « ha ». », exigea la sorcière en lui tendant sa fourchette.

L'auror s'exécuta et goûta donc au plat de sa protégée. Une fois sa bouchée avalée, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, provocant un lâché de couvert ainsi qu'une quinte de toux chez Draco.

[Saloprie de chouette gazée mal écarquillée ! Il veut ma mort ou quoi ?!]

Le blond reprit doucement contenance avant de se rappeler d'un minuscule détail.

« Oh fait, tu as la langue noire. »

Harry ne fit aucun commentaire mais s'empara de la fourchette qu'Erika s'apprêtait à enfournée.

« Je préfère ton plat… Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Draco ? »

[Quoi, il veut que je goûte ?...]

Le blond prit un morceau du plat d'Harry avant de se mordiller la lèvre, laissant ainsi apercevoir sa langue au brun qui inspira longuement pour reprendre ses esprits face à ce geste…

[C'est vrai que c'est bon ce truc.]

« C'est tout simplement immonde ! Ta compagne à des goûts de chiotte si elle préfère ton plat. »

Harry ricana mais prit l'assiette d'Erika en échange de la sienne. Ils mangèrent donc leur entrée dans une ambiance particulière. Draco faisait très souvent glisser sa langue au coin de ses lèvres, comme le lui avait demandé Harry, Erika ne cessait de glousser et s'agripper au bras d'Harry. Et l'auror, quant à lui, essayait de résister à deux envies. La première : éviscérer sa protégée. Et la deuxième : … Prendre le blond assis en face de lui à même la table. Lorsque le plat principal arriva le même rituel que pour l'entrée s'opéra. Les deux hommes versèrent donc discrètement le contenu d'une fiole dans leurs verres respectifs et goûtèrent aux différents plats. Une fois de plus, Harry échangea son assiette avec celle d'Erika. Alors qu'ils venaient de finir leurs plats, l'ex rouge et or se pencha sur la brune et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Fais comme si je te disais des trucs intimes. »

La femme s'exécuta et se mit à ricaner en faisant semblant de se cacher le visage… Ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Draco.

« Dès que le serveur viendra reprendre nos assiettes, je veux que tu ailles aux toilettes, mais sans prendre ton sac. Tu as compris ? »

« Enfin mon chéri pas en public… », gloussa la brune avant de le repousser légèrement.

Harry sourit en coin de façon tellement sexy que le blond avala une gorgée de travers. La brune ne dû pas attendre longtemps avant de s'excuser. Harry observa la salle quelques minutes avant de prendre le sac d'Erika et de la rejoindre dans les toilettes. Au moment où il pénétra à l'intérieur, il remarqua une femme qui venait de s'enfermer dans l'une des cabines alors qu'Erika se passait de l'eau sur les pommettes.

« Tu as oublié ton sac chérie. »

« Oh merci mon cœur. J'arrive tout de suite. »

« Je t'attends. », fit-il en lui faisant signe de sortir.

« Petit coquin, tu veux nous mettre à l'écart pour un baiser ? »

« Chut ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Dépêche-toi avant que le dessert n'arrive. »

La brune se sécha les mains et suivit Harry qui les fit attendre dans un coin sombre près de l'entrée des cabinets. Ils durent attendre, trois longues minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau sur une femme blonde qui regarda brièvement dans leur direction en entendant le gloussement d'Erika, cachée derrière Harry. Ils retournèrent ensuite à table pour y trouver un Draco plongé dans ses pensées.

[Je me demande à quoi il ressemble… Je sais déjà qu'il est jeune. Ça doit être quelqu'un de mon entourage proche pour connaître autant de choses sur moi… Et vu que je ne connais que des bombes… Mais qui pourrait être amoureux de moi ?... Bref. J'ai hâte de le voir… On devrait s'entendre à merveille. Et…]

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? »

(On dirait un ange !)

« Le goût du dessert. »

Effectivement, les desserts étaient déjà arrivés et le blond avait fini le sien. Harry ouvrit grand les yeux le temps d'une nano seconde avant de s'assoir en serrant la mâchoire sans lâcher le blond du regard. Son cœur battait la chamade…

« Mais tu m'en as pris. », s'indigna Erika.

« Ça te pose un problème ? », fit sèchement le blond en l'incendiant de son regard meurtrier.

« Euh… non… »

Harry sourit en coin.

(Je suis bête… il ne risquait pas grand-chose de toute façon.)

« Moi aussi tu m'en as piqué ! Tu avais si faim que ça ? »

Draco lui tira la langue et regarda par la fenêtre. Le brun sourit avant d'attaquer…

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

De retour au chalet, ils s'installèrent tous trois autour de la table basse du salon. Le blond sortit son calepin, sa plume et attendit patiemment les explications détaillées du brun qui prenait une gorgée de chocolat chaud. Il reposa sa tasse, s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et commença son récit.

« Alors, dès notre arrivée, j'ai isolé trois personnes qui avaient tout à fait le profil : Un homme à deux tables derrière nous, une femme au comptoir et le serveur… »

[Je suis trop fort !]

« … Ce sont ceux qui ce sont le plus attardés sur nous à notre arrivé tout en faisant mine de rien. Et surtout, les trois seuls qui nous ont jeté un regard après que nous nous soyons installés… ça va ? Je ne vais pas trop vite ? », demanda Harry à Draco qui faisait courir sa plume sur les pages de son carnet.

« Non c'est bon, continu. »

« Ok. Ensuite, si je t'ai donné ces fioles avant de partir sans te dire ce qu'elles contenaient, c'est parce que s'était de l'antipoison très puissant… »

« Quoi ?! Tu veux ma mort ?! Et pour cette dondon pas fini en plus ?! »

« Ne t'en fait pas. Notre maître en potion attitré est Rogue. »

« T'as de la chance… »

[Il aurait quand même pu me le dire…Mais oh fait, c'est ses plats à lui qu'il m'a fait goûter à chaque fois, il a toujours testé les plats de la créature informe en premier… C'est donc lui qui a prit le plus de risques… Imbécile d'héro de mes deux ! Sale chouette binoclarde !]

« Donc, on en a bu tous les deux avant chaque plat pour voir s'ils étaient empoisonnés ou non. »

« C'est pour ça que ta langue était noire ? »

« Oui. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai demandé de faire apparaître ta langue tout au long du repas. »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne lui en as pas donné tout simplement à elle ? »

« Parce que si quelqu'un lui en veux, cette personne utilisera sûrement un poison qui l'a tueras lentement… mais qui tue quand même. Donc si on la revoit après le restaurant alors qu'elle a ingérée le poison, la personne qui en a après elle saura qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Hors là, c'est moi qui ai mangé ses plats et elle les miens. Donc la personne qui a fait ça, croit que c'est moi qui ai été empoisonné. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait goûter à tes plats ? »

« Oui. Pour voir s'ils étaient clean. Ce qui veut aussi dire que je ne vais plus pouvoir sortir pendant quelques jours… Tout du moins à découvert. »

[Il m'énerve à être aussi intelligent !]

« Avec le poison j'ai donc pu éliminer l'homme assis derrière nous puisqu'il n'avait pas accès aux plats de quelques manières que ce soit. S'il nous regardait c'est surement parce qu'il trouvait Erika à son goût… »

« Rien que pour ça tu aurais dû le supprimer… »

Le brun ricana avant de reprendre.

« Il restait donc le serveur et la femme. Comme le plat de résistance était également empoisonné, j'ai dit à Erika d'aller aux toilettes après que le serveur nous ait débarrassés. Je voulais voir si quelqu'un la suivrait en la voyant partir seule et effectivement, la femme au comptoir l'a fait. Je l'ai donc rejointe pour la protéger. Ensuite on a attendu pour voir sa réaction en sortant. Et effectivement, le mépris qu'elle avait dans le regard n'est pas trompeur… Ensuite, le fait que les desserts ne soient pas empoisonnés confirmait totalement ma théorie. »

« Comment tu sais qu'ils ne l'étaient pas ? Je ne t'ai pas montré ma langue. »

« Tu sais quand tu parles je la voie… Et si… Tu me l'as montrée… Tu me l'a même tirée ouvertement. »

[J'avais complètement oublié… Abrutie de morue pas fraîche… Qui a choppé la maladie de Granger en plus… La Jesaistoutitude !]

Le blond écrit encore quelques lignes avant de mettre un point final et de fermer son calepin. Il leva ensuite doucement les yeux vers Erika qui déglutit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait à cette fille pour qu'elle veuille ta mort ? Tu n'as donc aucun savoir vivre ?! »

Harry rit légèrement.

« S'était un homme. »

« Je crois que tu devrais porter tes lunettes plus souvent. »

Le brun ricana une nouvelle fois.

« Le verre qu'il buvait était du polynectar, je l'ai sentit en allant rejoindre Erika aux toilettes. Et puis quand il est sortit, ses mains commençaient à reprendre leur vrai forme. »

[Mais comment il fait pour être attentif à tants de choses ?!... Il faudrait vraiment que j'arrête de m'extasier à tous ses faits et gestes…]

Le blond redirigea son regard sur la brune après avoir noté l'information dans son calepin.

« Tu l'as séduit, passé la nuit avec et au réveil il t'a vu sans maquillage c'est ça ?! »

Cette fois Harry rit franchement sans aucune retenue.

* * *

Alors c'était bien? Allé... avouez que vous avez adoré... Vous pouvez le dire hein! ^^

Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse en vous rappelant que cette fois j'étais bien en date pour poster ^^... oui je sais je suis irrécupérable, mais la prochaine fois vous aurez le droit de me disputer... Mais pas trop hein...

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine! ^^

SS


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde ça va? Moi toujours... Surtout quand je suis en temps et en heure pour poster XD

Alors, je vous ai manqués? Vous pouvez le dire hein! Ce n'est pas une tare... Enfin... Pas une trop grosse dira-t-on mouahahahahahahahahahahahaah

Merci à : **Kirane66 **/ **Slowynn**** Bellamortem Aiven** et **brigitte 26**

**RAR **:

**Kirane66**: Honnêtement... Moi-même je ne sais pas ^^.

**Sowynn Bellamortem Aiven** : Humm intéressant... Il faudrait que j'y pense un peu pus sérieusement XD

Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse lire tranquillement A toute'

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry quitta la maison sous sa cape d'invisibilité et retourna au restaurant pour découvrir la véritable identité de la personne qui en avait après Erika… En compagnie de Draco.

[J'ai l'impression d'être un gosse… « Ne bouges pas ! Tais-toi ! Fais attention !... » Espèce d'escargot sans carapace… Waouh… Mes insultes sont de pires en pires…]

Le brun se glissa discrètement auprès de la femme suspectée la veille et observa simplement sans un mot. Elle buvait régulièrement la même boisson que le jour précédent… Une gorgée toutes les dix minutes. L'auror se déplaça alors jusque dans les toilettes et retira sa cape.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose. », fit Harry en sortant une fiole de sa poche. « Toi tu continues à me suivre sous la cape et prend bien soin à ne pas te faire remarquer. »

Il but ensuite la potion devant le blond qui vit alors ses traits changer peu à peu.

[Je me demande à qui sont les cheveux qu'il a avalés… Je veux bien faire sa connaissance… Mais à quoi je pense moi !]

L'auror à présent méconnaissable, retourna dans le restaurant et s'installa à côté de la femme.

« Bonjour. », dit-il d'une voix suave.

[Non mais je rêve !]

Harry entama une discussion avec sa suspecte, qui semblait particulièrement agacée.

[Ah je comprends. Il l'empêche de boire régulièrement… Il devait en avoir marre d'attendre…]

Ne pouvant s'abreuver comme elle le voulait, la jeune femme se leva et prit poliment congé. Harry attendit qu'elle quitte le restaurant pour retourner dans les cabinets. Il se dépêcha de reprendre place sous sa cape au côté de Draco et ils sortirent rapidement pour la suivre. Ils marchèrent durant de longues minutes sans faire un bruit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin devant une maison si blanche qu'elle passait totalement inaperçue dans ce cadre montagnard. Sous les yeux ébahis de Draco, la femme était peu à peu devenue un homme.

[Pourquoi cet abrutie à toujours raison ?... Il m'énerve !]

Ils se dirigèrent vers un entassement de bois et se dissimulèrent derrière afin de se découvrir.

« Je vais poser mes pièges autour de la maison, il faut donc que tu restes couché là… Fais attention à toi surtout. »

« Ok. »

Le brun se recouvrit et avança furtivement.

(Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de m'inquiéter comme ça pour lui…Après tout c'est un grand garçon… Et il est loin d'être bête… Bon, il faut que je pose ça là…)

Une fois leur opération terminée, les deux hommes rentrèrent sans s'accorder plus de mots que nécessaire.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Harry venait de s'affaler sur le canapé lorsque Draco s'adressa enfin à lui, avec une phrase excédant les trois mots.

« Tu crois que la mission va durer encore longtemps ? Pas que je m'ennuie, au contraire je trouve ça passionnant… Mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à faire. »

[Quelque chose qui me tient beaucoup à cœur… Il faut vraiment que je découvre qui est mon amoureux…]

« Je… Et bien s'il tombe dans les pièges je pourrais le cueillir dès demain. Ce qui serait un record puisque ça ne fait même pas une semaine encore… Et s'il a repéré les pièges… ça se terminera demain également… Enfin normalement. Sinon, il faudra attendre et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. »

« Ok. », fit le blond avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Là, il sortit son petit drapeau et s'affala sur le lit.

[Oui ! C'est lui que je veux apprendre à connaître… Je n'ai pas besoin de cette chouette binoclarde… … … Et puis je veux réellement savoir qui il est…]

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Au plus grand bonheur de Draco, dès le lendemain matin, l'homme était effectivement tombé dans les pièges posés par Harry. Ils se rendirent tous trois sur place pour le retrouver paralysé dans une énorme boule de neige.

(On dirait un bonhomme de neige mouahahahahahahahaha…)

Le blond regarda furtivement l'auror avant de sourire en coin.

[Je vois qu'il y en a qui s'amusent bien.]

Harry s'approcha de l'homme.

« Tu me reconnais ? »

L'homme tenta de lui cracher au visage mais le brun esquiva… C'est donc Erika qui se reçu le projectile sous les rires humiliants de Draco Malfoy. Harry, de son côté, se retint de rire lui aussi mais sans rien laisser paraître et continua.

« Pourquoi essayes-tu de la tuer ? »

« … »

L'homme se contenta d'essayer de tuer Erika du regard… Sans grand succès.

Harry soupira.

« Après tout si tu ne veux pas répondre ça ne me dérange pas. Il faudra que tu règles ça avec les… Les… Draco ? »

« Oui ? »

« Rapproche toi doucement d'Erika et courez vers le tas de bois. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Fais ce que je te dis ! »

Le blond s'exécuta sans plus d'explications. Il put alors éviter de justesse un sort qui venait d'on ne sait où. Harry lança un sort à son tour avant qu'une femme ne sorte de l'arrière de la maison.

[C'est… La femme dont il prenait l'apparence était sa complice ?!]

Le brun soupira une nouvelle fois.

(C'est pas bon pour mon cœur d'avoir des frayeurs pareilles. Elle va me le payer cette salle garce !)

Il stupéfixia l'homme par précaution avant de s'avancer vers la femme, contrant sort sur sort. Une fois proche d'elle, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer un énième sortilège, Harry lui asséna son poing dans l'abdomen. Elle en tomba, pliée en deux sans pouvoir se relever.

(Espèce de vieux cachalot mal odorant !)

Draco et Erika sortirent ensuite de leur cachette et rejoignirent Harry.

« Comment tu as su qu'elle était là ? »

« L'un de mes pièges avait disparu et l'une des traces de pas avait mal été recouverte.

« Oh Harry tu es si doué ! »

« Erika, par pitié… »

« Ta gueule ! », fini le blond.

Harry ricana puis alla ligoter les deux ravisseurs avant qu'ils n'aillent récupérer leurs affaires chez la brune pour ensuite repartir direction l'Angleterre.

« Au fait… Je te déconseille fortement d'utiliser tes salles de bain ou encore tes toilettes… »

La brune déglutie difficilement.

« Au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir grand-mère. », ajouta-t-il un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres juste avant de disparaître.

Erika poussa un son hautain… Avant da courir dans la salle de bain pour se regarder dans le miroir l'air inquiète. Cependant, elle s'arrêta juste avant de pénétrer dans la pièce, se rappelant de ce que lui avait conseillé le blond, une panique sans nom transcendant son visage…

A son arrivé, Draco qui avait mis plus de temps que le brun à transplaner, le trouva, menaçant son chef…

« Je vous préviens, il est hors de question que j'ai encore affaire à elle, sinon je la tue moi-même et je fais fondre vos os jusqu'à ce vous ressembliez à un mollusque. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?! »

Le chef déglutit avant d'hocher la tête. Le brun s'en retourna et partit en direction de son bureau. Draco s'approcha du chef et se planta devant lui en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

« Je rêve ou vous avez peur de lui ? »

« Il a beau être mon employé, et être ici simplement parce qu'il s'ennuie… Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui a vaincu Voldemort, et ce, avec un simple expeliarmus… Et il s'est amélioré depuis en plus… Donc ça parait peut-être pitoyable… Mais oui… Quand il est énervé il me fout les boules. »

[Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.]

« Je vois. »

Le blond s'en retourna à son tour et rejoint le brun dans son bureau. Il faillit perde sa mâchoire en trouvant l'auror en train de remplir son rapport.

[Il veut en finir avec cette mission à ce point là ?!]

Il ricana, ce qui attira l'attention d'Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Non rien… Je vais y aller. Amuse-toi bien. »

« Heinhein. A demain. »

[Demain ?! Mais ce mec ne s'arrête jamais ?!]

« C'est ça. »

« Au fait ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait dans toutes ses salles de bain et toilettes ? »

« Absolument rien… Mais elle a tellement peur de moi qu'elle va y croire pendant un long moment. Je me demande combien de temps elle va tenir… »

Le blond disparut alors qu'Harry riait encore.

HPDMHPDM

En rentrant chez lui, le brun s'avachit immédiatement sur son canapé. Il alluma sa cheminée d'un coup de baguette et observa le plafond.

(Il m'épuise… Je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Vivement que tout ça se termine enfin…)

Il se cala un peu mieux dans son canapé puis ferma les yeux. Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'une personne sonna à sa porte.

(Qui est le cancrelat puant qui vient me déranger à cette heure-ci ?!)

Il se leva lourdement et se dirigea vert la porte en bougonnant des « J'arrive ! » à qui voulait l'entendre. En ouvrant la porte, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à insulter l'intrus, avec tout le respect et la courtoisie qu'il convient, il resta bouche bée.

« Dan ? Comment tu sais où j'habite ? »

« Je t'ai déjà ramené quelque fois quand tu étais ivre, et la dernière fois quand on est sortit ensemble je t'ai raccompagné… »

« Oh… »

(Je me disais bien aussi qu'il était bizarre qu'il se souvienne du chemin alors qu'il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois… Je suis pathétique…)

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je venais prendre des nouvelles. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne t'a pas vu au bar… Je m'inquiétais. »

« Tu t'inquiétais qu'une personne ne vienne plus boire ? », fit ironiquement le brun.

« Euh… Vu sous cet angle effectivement c'est assez ambigu. »

Harry sourit et invita son ami à entrer. Il alla chercher deux verres et s'installa dans le petit salon avec lui.

« Il ne me reste plus qu'un fond de bouteille de rouge, ça te va ? »

« C'est parfait. », sourit Dan.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ? »

HPDMHPDM

[Mine de rien ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison…]

« Dracinouchet ! Tu m'as tant manquée ! »

[Je veux y retourner ! Pitié !]

« Ah oui ?... »

La jeune femme se jeta dans les bras ballants de son fiancé et se serra étroitement contre lui. Le blond leva la tête au ciel dans une grimace de dégout.

[Pourquoi moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de si atroce dans ma vie pour mériter ça ?! Bon peut être une ou deux choses pas très gentilles mais tout de même… ou peut-être trois… quatre ?...]

« Viens je vais te préparer un repas des plus grandioses pour fêter ton retour. »

« Super. »

[Au secours !]

Le blond fit un pas, puis deux, et alors qu'il allait enfin quitter l'entrée, on sonna à la porte.

« J'y vais ! », annonça Draco en se jetant sur la porte.

En l'ouvrant il soupira de bonheur et se jeta dans les bras de ses deux meilleurs amis qui échangèrent un regard complice.

« Sauvez-moi je vous en supplie ! Je ferais ce que vous voulez ! »

« Ce que l'on veut hein ? », fit Blaise avec un petit air machiavélique sur le visage.

« Te sauver de quoi ? », interrogea Théo.

« Elle veut me faire un festin ! »

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Blaise pour se tourner et hausser la voix.

« On emmène Draco manger au restaurant ! »

Moins d'une minute plus tard, une tête brune apparut dans l'entrée.

« Mais il vient seulement d'arriver. Et j'étais en train de faire ma spécialité ! »

« Et c'est quoi cette spécialité ? Du sel au poulet cramé avec une soupe de sirop ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues Nott ?! »

« Que… »

L'ex Serpentard se prit un coup de coude de la part de Draco.

« J'insinue que tu as les cheveux qui flambent. Se rattrapa-t-il avant de quitter le domaine en compagnie des deux autres.

La brune ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Je me disais bien que ça sentait le phacochère en rut ! », glissa Théo juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils eurent franchie le portail de la grande allée que Draco leur tomba à nouveau dans les bras.

« Si vous saviez à quel point je vous aimes les gars ! »

« Ouais on sait on sait… Bon, on va manger ? »

Le blond acquiesça vivement avant qu'ils ne se mettent en route…  
Ils étaient en train de dévorer leur plat de résistance quand Théo acheva de leur raconter sa vie quotidienne avec Hermione.

« Le pire c'est que tu sembles heureux. »

« Mais parce que je le suis. », souris le ténébreux.

« Et sinon, comment s'est passé cette filature avec Potty ? », demanda Blaise.

« Je… Bien. J'en ai appris beaucoup. »

Les deux autres se regardèrent avant de se pencher à l'unisson vers le blond.

« On veut les détails. », dirent-ils en cœur.

L'ex Serpentard sourit et conta tout de A à Z, en évitant soigneusement les parties intimes qu'il avait vécues avec l'auror…

« Et le pire c'est qu'il reprend dès demain ! »

« Mais ce mec est infatigable ! »

« Vous imaginez ce que ça peut donner au lit… »

[Théo, pourquoi faut-il que tu ais le chic pour aller pile dans la direction qu'il ne faut pas prendre ?...]

Draco, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, s'empara de son verre de vin et le but d'une traite. Blaise de son côté eu un petit sourire crispé avant de s'emparer lui aussi de son verre qu'il fini également d'une traite. Théodore les observa l'un après l'autre en fronçant les sourcils avant d'hausser les épaules et finir son assiette.

HPDMHPDM

En arrivant à son bureau le lendemain matin, le brun tomba nez à nez avec son chef occupé à ramasser son rapport.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? », fit l'homme surpris.

« Ben je ne sais pas… Il me semble que c'est mon bureau non… »

(Il s'est fait lobotomiser le cerveau par un autre que moi ? Il faudra que je pense à aller lui dire merci…)

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez encore oublié ?! »

« Oublié quoi ? »

« Après les filatures je suis obligé de vous donner une semaine de congé. »

« Quoi ?! »

(Il fait vraiment que j'arrête d'occulter les informations qui me déplaisent !)

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, je ne le dirais à personne… »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. », affirma le chef avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

(Espèce de hareng pas frais ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… Je me vengerais !)

Le brun soupira et s'en retourna en fermant la porte. Il n'eut ensuite à faire que deux pas pour se heurter à un corps dont il connaissait l'odeur et le touché par cœur.

« Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ?! A quoi te servent tes lunettes ?! »

[Oh Salazar ! Pourquoi il ne les a pas d'ailleurs ! C'est pas permis d'être aussi excitant pour si peu !]

« Désolé… Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi… J'ai été puni… On ne travail pas pendant une semaine. »

« Puni ? »

« Euh… non… (Il faut que j'arrête de penser à voix haute moi…) C'est juste qu'après une mission de filature, on a un congé forcé d'une semaine. »

« Et pour toi c'est une punition ?! »

[Espèce de psychopathe !]

« Je… C'est pas important. En tout cas tu peux rentrer chez toi. »

[Non ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec elle…]

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du coup toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop… Je vais peut-être aller rendre visite à Hermione à moins que j'aille me coucher… »

[Mais oui bien sûr ! Mais c'est qu'il est pas bête notre petit Gryffi… Enfin, ça j'ai déjà pu m'en rendre compte mais bon…]

(Sinon je passerais bien la journée avec toi aussi… Argh ! Il faut que j'arrête !)

« Bon et bien amuse-toi bien. », fit le blond avant de retourner sur ses pas.

Il prit ensuite la direction de la maison de Blaise…  
De son côté, Harry soupira avant de transplaner directement devant la maison d'Hermione. Elle vint lui ouvrir la porte dans la seconde où il sonna à celle-ci, et l'accueillit d'un grand sourire avant de l'intimer à entrer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en pleine journée ? Et surtout en pleine semaine ? »

« Et toi alors ? Je m'attendais à tomber sur Théo, lui au moins il bosse ici. »

« On a eu un problème au ministère, du coup la journée est banalisée… Alors ? »

« Je rentre de filature… »

« Et tu as encore oublié que tu étais en congé après ce genre de mission ? »

Le brun hocha la tête avec un petit air triste digne d'un enfant de dix ans. La jeune femme sourit et le laissa s'installer pendant qu'elle partait chercher des rafraichissements.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu racontes de beau ? Ça avance avec Malfoy ? »

« Oui et non… »

« C'est-à-dire ? Vas y, dis-moi tout. »

« Avant, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi… Et il n'y a que toi qui puisses m'aider… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

HPDMHPDM

Une fois arrivé à destination, Draco sonna à la porte. A sa grande surprise, ce n'est pas Blaise qui vint lui ouvrir mais Théo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu voir Blaise… Mais et toi ? Tu n'es pas censé être avec Harry ? »

« Etre au boulot ! », corrigea le blond. « Et non. Ce psychopathe avait oublié qu'après une filature il devait prendre une semaine de congé. »

Théo sourit et laissa passer son ami avant de refermer la porte et de le rejoindre dans le salon où il s'était déjà installé.

« Ça fait quand même du bien d'avoir un peu de vacances. Je vais enfin pouvoir mettre de l'ordre dans mes notes, passer du temps avec vous et… [Aller chercher mon prochain indice.] voir du pays. »

« Tu ne comptes pas profiter de ce temps libre pour t'occuper de ta chère et tendre ? »

« Très drôle Nott… Je m'étouffe tellement je ris là… », fit le blond l'air blasé au possible qui eu le dont de faire rire ses amis.

« Je suis sûr que tu pourrais t'en débarrasser. », fit le basané.

« Et comment ? Je n'ai pas le choix ! Sinon on me prendra tout ce qu'il me reste ! »

« Il suffirait que tu sois avec une personne encré dans la société. Regarde Théo et moi, on s'en sort très bien. »

« Théo et ses parents n'étaient pas partisans de la face de serpent, et toi tu t'en es sortit seul grâce à tes parents qui ont eu la décence de te tenir à l'écart de tout ça… Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas mon cas. »

« C'est ce que je dis. Il faut que tu trouves une personne qui s'en est sortie. »

« Draco fronça les sourcils.

[Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?... Il pense sérieusement que…]

« Bon et sinon, ça vous dit de rester ici ce soir ? », proposa Blaise.

« Oui ! », cria presque Draco.

Théo ricana.

« On voit à quel point tu aimes ta future… »

« Tu peux parler… Tu l'apprécies presque autant que la Peste. »

« N'insultes pas la Peste veux-tu. », fit le ténébreux en se levant. « Je vais prévenir 'Mione. »

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête tandis que leur ami quittait la pièce.

« Tu ne préviens pas Pansy ? Elle va mourir de peur. »

« Ne parle pas de bonheur ! »

« Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je pourrais presque croire que tu veux réellement sa mort. »

« Mais qui te dit que tu me connais si bien que ça mon chère Blaise ? »

[D'autant plus que je veux réellement sa peau à cette dondon reconstituée !]

« Oh ne t'en fait pas ! Je sais bien des choses te concernant… Si tu savais à quel point. » Rajouta-t-il plus bas.

[Comment… Il y a forcément des choses qu'il ne connaît pas, comme par exemple l'existence de mon dou… Ou alors ?... Mon amoureux secret… Il ?...]

« C'est bon elle est au courant. De toute façon elle avait prévue de passer la nuit avec Harry.

[Pourquoi cet imbécile de cœur me fait ça, à chaque fois que quelqu'un parle de cette vieille chouette anorexique ?!]

« Bon, et si nous nous amusions comme au bon vieux temps ? »

« On va tétaniser les moldus ?! »

« J'ai de la farine et de la confiture ! »

HPDMHPDM

Le lendemain, après être passé chez lui pour se changer, Draco transplana jusqu'en Egypte. Là, il leva la tête au ciel, les yeux clos, et prit une grande inspiration, un sourire aux lèvres.

[La chaleur ! Quoi de mieux pour retrouver le moral ?]

Il se mit en route, flânant quelque peu à travers les divers marchés de rue où il savait pouvoir trouver de véritables merveilles.

[Peut-être qu'ils ont du sang de griffon ?...]

Il fini peu à peu par retrouver le chemin de sa maison de vacance. En l'apercevant au loin, son sourire s'agrandit.

« J'ai passé de si bon moments ici… Je me demande ce qu'il m'a réservé cette fois-ci ?]

Une fois sur le pas de la porte, il l'ouvrit avec précaution. Il fit un pas puis referma derrière lui alors que ses yeux se fixaient sur un chemin de livre. Il s'empara du premier pour en lire le titre.

[Mais…]

Il s'empara du deuxième, du troisième, puis le quatrième…

[Ce sont tous des livres que j'ai déjà lus… Mais personne à part mes parents ne le sait… Comment je pourrais avouer à qui que ce soit que j'ai déjà lu des livres moldus et qu'en plus je l'ai ai adorés ?!]

Il continua à suivre le chemin, ramassant chaque livre qu'il croisait. Bientôt il fut guider jusqu'à un escalier qui le mena à une chambre où il trouva sur le lit le dernier livre.

[Il a fini par le meilleur… Mon livre préféré… Mais oh fait, comment il a su laquelle des chambres était la mienne ?... Quelle idée… Bien sûr qu'il sait laquelle c'est… S'il sait tout sur moi, mais pas ça, c'est qu'il y a un problème…]

Le blond sourit et prit la lettre qui était posée à côté du dernier livre.

[« La connaissance. C'est l'une des choses qui compte le plus à tes yeux. Tu es intelligent… Alors pourquoi es-tu parfois si bête ?... Je sais que tu as froid… mais le froid ne t'apporteras pas cette chaleur que tu aimes tant… Ouvre ton cœur ! PS : Je t'aime.]

Draco contracta la mâchoire… Les larmes aux yeux…

[Comment ce mec peut me connaître à ce point ?! Je veux savoir qui il est ! Je veux… Je veux le connaître…]

Il secoua la tête et reprit sa lecture.

[Bon, où est l'indice ?]

* * *

Alors, il vous plaît ce nouveau chapitre?

N'hésitez pas si vous aimez ou pas... Je prends tout... Je suis un véritable aspirateur mouahahahahahaha... Je sais, il faut que j'arrête de regarder les télétobies... Bon, ma femme est en train de faire un gâteau au choucoulat en bas donc je vous laisse... Il faut que j'aille tremper mon doigt dans le bol avant qu'il n'aille au four XD

A samedi prochain!

SS


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tout le monde ça?

Je ne vais pas trop m'éterniser aujourd'hui parce que je suis un peu pressée... Les inconvénients de la gloire mouahahahahahahahahahahaha... Hum Bref ^^

Merci à **brigitte26 **/ **Kirane66 **et **Hinanoyuki**pour vos reviews ^^**  
**

**RAR**

**Hinanoyuki**: Ravie que ça te plaise... Et d'avoir un effet aussi pressant sur toi... J'adore mouahahahaahahahahahahahaha ^^

Bon c'est bon je vous laisse tranquilles... A tout' XD

* * *

Harry faisait l'étoile dans son lit, les yeux fixés sur son réveil.

(Sept heures cinquante-huit…)

De fins faisceaux de lumière venaient caresser son visage et éclaircir le vert de ses yeux.

(Qu'est-ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui ?)

Une pie vint se poser sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et fit percuter son bec contre la vitre comme si elle cherchait à entrer.

(Sept heures cinquante-neuf…)

Le brun soupira et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'animal avant de reporter son attention sur son réveil.

(Il me manque… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tant envie de le voir ?)

Il soupira une nouvelle fois en fermant les yeux avant de se lever pour appuyer sur le bouton de son réveil à l'instant même où celui-ci se mettait en route. Il enfila paresseusement ses pantoufles et avança vers la salle de bain. Il s'arrêta en chemin et fixa son reflet dans le miroir près de son armoire. Il s'adressa un léger rictus puis repris sa route. Cependant, il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois juste avant d'atteindre sa destination finale pour s'emparer de l'une de ses pantoufles et la jeter sur l'oiseau qui continuait à frapper à sa fenêtre. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde au volatile pour s'enfuir.

« Saleté de piaf ! »

HPDMHPDM

Le blond ne refit apparition chez lui que le lendemain matin.

[Elle dort encore ? C'est parfait. Je vais pouvoir…]

« Dracinouchet ! »

[Respirer… Un jour peut-être…]

Draco se retourna et ferma instantanément les yeux après avoir vu la jeune femme arriver vers lui en nuisette.

[Je crois que je vais perdre la vue… voir la vie… Allez, s'il vous plaît… Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre après avoir vu une chose pareille !]

La brune sauta au cou de son fiancé qui resta les bras ballants.

« Oh mon Dracinouchet, j'ai une merveilleuse nouvelle ! »

[Tu as une maladie en phase terminale et tu vas mourir sous peu ?!]

« Ah oui ? Quelle est-elle ? »

« Père et mère ont finis les préparatifs du mariage ! Nous allons pouvoir nous unir dans une semaine ! »

[Je veux mourir… Non sérieux, que quelqu'un m'aide !]

« Et quand je dis nous unir… Je parle dans tous les sens du terme. », fit langoureusement l'ex verte et argent en faisant passer son index sur le cou de Draco.

[Je crois que je vais vomir… Penses à quelque chose d'agréable… Quelque chose d'agréable !... Baisers… Caresses… Harry… Ses lèvres sur les miennes dans cette chambre…]

« Petit cokinou ! Je te fais tant d'effet ? Mais il va falloir attendre. », claironna la brune avant de s'enfuir dans sa chambre.

L'érection qui venait de naître chez le blond redescendit aussi sec après les paroles de Pansy, alors que Draco prenait un air blasé. Soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands.

[OMFFD ! J'y crois pas ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Je n'ai pas pensé à Potter et cette fois où on à faillit… NON ! Du calme… Il y a forcément une explication rationnelle… Hum… Heu… OMD il n'y a pas d'explications… ça m'a vraiment excité… Il faut que j'aille me changer les idées !... Une bonne douche froide me fera le plus grand bien !]

Il secoua légèrement la tête et marcha tel un automate jusqu'à sa chambre.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Une fois remis de ses émotions, Draco s'habilla, rangea les livres qu'il avait ramenés de son voyage et transplana directement chez Blaise. Il allait frapper à la porte mais se retint à la dernière minute.

[Je me demande si c'est vraiment lui mon amoureux secret… Après tout c'est possible. Au niveau de l'écriture… Elle ressemble à la sienne lorsqu'il ne s'applique pas. Il dit me connaitre bien plus que je ne le pense et il connaît déjà pas mal de choses à mon propos… il a toujours été présent… Il a aussi insinué qu'il pourrait m'aider à m'en sortir si je venais jusqu'à lui… S'il s'effondre à l'annonce de mon mariage… il n'y aura plus de doutes…]

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais planté là ? »

Le blond se tourna vers Théo et prit une expression dramatique.

« Je déprime ! »

« Combien de fois t'ais-je déjà dit de ne pas avaler ses petits déjeuné ? Tu peux en mourir tu sais ? »

Draco ricana.

« Je ne suis pas fou. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive alors ? »

« Je vous expliquerais à l'intérieur. », fit-il en frappant à la porte du basané. Ils attendirent cinq minutes avant qu'un magnifique jeune homme, en boxer et encore à moitié endormi, ne vienne enfin leur ouvrir.

« Sérieux les gars, vous avez vu l'heure ?! »

« Tout aristocrate se doit d'être levé à l'aube. »

« Et ta sœur ? », fit élégamment Blaise en quittant l'entrée, laissant entrer ses deux amis.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon tandis que le maître de maison alla leur préparer du thé. Draco et Théo parlait de la nourriture immangeable de Pansy quand il vint les rejoindre un plateau à la main.

« Bon alors, c'est quoi cette nouvelle dramatique ? », interrogea Théo.

« Je me mari dans une semaine. »

Le plateau que Blaise portait encore lui échappa des mains. Sa théière et ses tasses se renversèrent sur son torse avant d'aller se fracasser sur le sol… Sans qu'il ne dise rien… Théo, qui avait d'abord été sous le choc, se jeta sur Blaise.

« Mais tu vas t'ébouillanter ! T'es con ou quoi ?! »

Il le poussa jusqu'à la cuisine et appliqua de l'eau froide là où l'eau bouillante l'avait touché.

« Et toi en plus tu ne dis rien ?! »

Le blond les rejoint avec le plateau et les cadavres de tasses et théière. »

« Je… Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. », fit le brun en revenant peu à peu à lui.

[C'est lui…]

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Une fois l'incident passé, les trois hommes se retrouvèrent sur le canapé du salon.

« Alors ça y est ? », souffla Blaise.

« Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour. »

« Ah mais moi je priais chaque soir pour que ça n'arrive jamais. », fit le blond.

« Dans une semaine ? »

« C'est un compte à rebours les gars… Je n'ai plus qu'une semaine à vivre… »

Blaise se leva rêveusement et quitta la pièce sans un mot…

« Je ne pensais pas que ça l'affecterait autant. », fit le ténébreux.

« Moi non plus. », souffla Draco.

Il revint peu de temps après avec un tas d'enveloppes dans la main. Il s'assit à sa table et les inspecta toutes, avant de s'arrêter sur une verte. Il l'ouvrit et la lue à voix haute.

« Cher ami, vous êtes invité en ce jour au mariage tant attendu de Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy qui se déroulera ce vendredi treize octobre. Nous célébrerons cette nouvelle union jusqu'au matin. Tenue de soirée et décontractée seront d'usage. Il vous sera également possible d'inviter une personne pour vous accompagner, à condition que celle-ci soit la bien venue. A bientôt. »

…

« Les gars… Je suis dans la mouise… »

HPDMHPDM

« Hermione ! Je m'en… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Alors que le brun venait d'apparaître dans la demeure de l'ex Gryffondor par voie de cheminette, la jeune femme cacha précipitamment quelque chose derrière son dos.

« Rien pourquoi ? »

« Ne te moque pas de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

« Mais rien… »

« Hermione. »

« Bon d'accord… Mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'asseyes. »

(A ce point là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien se passer de si désastreux ?)

Le brun la regarda un instant les sourcils froncés avant de finalement s'exécuter. La jeune femme prit ensuite place à son côté et soupira.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Harry. », fit-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe.

Celui-ci s'en empara et en inspecta son contenu.

(« Chères amis, vous êtes invités en ce jour au mariage tant attendu de Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy qui »… Non… non… NON !)

« Pourquoi ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas alors que je touche au but ! »

« Tu savais bien que ça finirai par arriver… ça fait tout de même cinq ans qu'ils sont fiancés. »

« C'est justement pour ça que ça pouvait attendre encore un peu. Il ne me manque plus grand-chose pour qu'il soit enfin à moi ! Il me cède de plus en plus ! Il sourit quand il me voit ! On continu à se chamailler mais gentiment ! Et quand on fait l'amour, c'est mon prénom qu'il gémit, pas celui de ce troll en phase terminal !... »

(Oh non… Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je voulais que personne ne le sache…)

« Quand vous faites quoi ? »

« Je… Oublies ça tu veux ? »

« Non. »

« Dans ce cas, t'est-il possible de n'en parler à personne… Surtout à Théo ? »

« Bien sûr. », fit la brune face à la mine dépitée de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire Herm' ? »

« Il te reste encore cette semaine… »

« Comment veux-tu que je fasse, je suis de congé… »

« C'est vrai… »

Les deux sorciers ne dirent plus rien, se contentant de fixer le vide…

(Je ne peux pas accepter ça… J'ai nié mes sentiments pendant trop longtemps… Maintenant que je les assume, il est hors de question que je le laisse m'échapper !... Il faudrait que je puisse…)

« Hermione, tu pense qu'il y a une possibilité pour que je m'incruste à leur mariage ? »

« Pour que tu t'in… Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore mais je trouverais bien. »

« Je… Oui. La fin de la lettre mentionne que l'on peut emmener un ami, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Ils précisent que cet invité doit être le bien venu… »

« Ne t'en fait pas… Les Parkinson ne se priveront pas d'avoir une « célébrité » au mariage de leur fille… Ils sont comme tout le monde tu sais… Comme quoi la célébrité peut avoir du bon parfois… », ajouta-t-il plus bas.

« Tu as surement raison. », dit Hermione en baissant la tête.

(Ça fait mal. Depuis quand mes sentiments pour lui sont-ils aussi forts ?)

« Je suis désolé Herm', mais je crois que je vais y aller. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« J'hésite encore entre me pendre et me tirer une balle… »

« Harry ! »

« C'est bon je plaisante… Je vais réfléchir à comment empêcher ça… »

« D'accord. Je vais y réfléchir aussi de mon côté. Après tout, il n'a jamais aimé Pansy donc il n'y a pas de raisons. »

Le brun sourit avant de tourner les talons et de partir comme il était venu.

HPDMHPDM

Une fois le soir venu, bien à l'abri dans sa chambre, le blond se laissa tomber sur son lit.

[Je veux mourir… Je suis condamné… Je… Je vais… me marier ?!]

Le blond secoua énergiquement la tête.

[Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça ! A quoi est-ce que je peux penser ?... Harry… NON ! Pourquoi c'est toujours à lui que je pense en premier ?! Espèce de vieux cloporte binoclard… Il n'a plus les mêmes lunettes… Il ne les porte pas toujours…]

Il s'allongea sur le lit… sur le ventre… afin d'étouffer son érection naissante.

[Il faut vraiment que je pense à autre chose… Mais oui ! L'énigme !]

Il se redressa et alla chercher la lettre qu'il avait mise de côté.

[« La connaissance est l'une des choses qui compte le plus à tes yeux. »… Je me demande si c'est vraiment Blaise… Il en serait bien capable pourtant… Mais… Depuis quand est-il amoureux de moi dans ce cas ?... De toute façon, si son amour peut me rendre les choses que j'aime et me faire oublier Harry… PANSY ET SON FOUTU MARIAGE ET NON HARRY ! Saleté de cerveau ! Bon, où en étais-je… « Tu es intelligent… Alors pourquoi es-tu parfois si bête ? » Je ne te permets pas ! Non mais… « Je sais que tu as froid… mais le froid ne t'apportera pas cette chaleur que tu aimes tant… ouvre ton cœur ! PS : Je t'aime. » C'est fou ce que je peux aimer ses PS… Bon, brève de bavardages… Où est l'indice ? La connaissance est effectivement ce qui compte le plus pour moi… La clé se trouverait là ? Non, ce n'est qu'une affirmation. « Tu es intelligent »… Oui je sais… Je me fais peur des fois… ça ne doit pas être dans le début… « le froid ne t'apportera pas cette chaleur que tu aimes tant… ouvre ton cœur ! »… ça doit être ça l'indice. La chaleur… Quelle chaleur ? Celle du soleil ou bien celle du cœur ? « Je sais que tu as froid… » C'est mon cœur qui a froid donc la chaleur que j'aime tant c'est celle qui me réchauffe de l'intérieur… Donc des sentiments chaleureux !… Oui ! Cha… Cha… leu… reux…]

Sans même s'être dévêtit, le blond s'endormit alors que l'horloge affichait trois heure du matin.

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, le blond contracta tous ses muscles en gémissant.

[Mais quelle idée de faire des rêves pareils !]

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il se délesta de ses vêtements de la veille avant de pénétrer sous l'eau froide, dans le but de faire redescendre la pression qui s'était accumulée dans son bas ventre.

[Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser à lui comme ça. Je ne veux pas… je… je ne dois pas…]

Une fois son envie passée et son corps propre, l'ex Serpentard sortit de sa douche et se dirigea tranquillement dans sa chambre pour se choisir des vêtements. Là, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Pansy qui le dévora des yeux. Il resta coït deux secondes avant de se couvrir de la serviette qu'il avait posée sur sa tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? »

« Je voulais venir te réveiller. »

« Et ça ne t'arrive jamais de frapper ?! »

« Oh c'est bon, ne fais pas ta jeune vierge effarouchée avec moi ça ne prend pas. Et puis d'ici peu, j'en verrais bien plus. », fit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce.

[Je me sens violé… Et j'ai envie de pleurer…]

Il ne put bouger pendant quelques secondes, totalement tétanisé. Il fini cependant par avancer mollement jusqu'à son armoire. Il s'habilla tout aussi mollement avant de transplaner directement devant la porte d'une maison. Là il frappa deux coups discrets qui alertèrent tout de même le propriétaire des lieux de sa présence. A peine la porte se fut-elle ouverte que Draco se laissa tomber dans les bras de la personne en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », demande le receveur et propriétaire des lieux en fermant la porte.

« Je… Je me suis fait violer… »

On entendit un rire venant de la cuisine qui eu le dont de ramener Draco sur terre.

« J'trouve pas ça drôle Rogue ! »

« Oh oui j'imagine. », fit l'intéressé en apparaissent dans le salon où les deux autres s'étaient installés.

« Severus, laisse le tranquille. Je te rappelle que le pauvre va voir l'aboutissement de son mariage forcé incessamment sou peu. »

« Et ? »

Le brun se retint de sourire et se tourna vers Draco.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

« Pan… Le bulldog m'a vu à poil et… et m'a reluqué ! »

« Ierk ! », firent en cœur les deux hommes.

« Vous comprenez ma douleur maintenant ?! S'était tellement atroce qu'il me fallait quelque chose de lourd pour oublier… »

« Bon ça y est ça m'a saoulé, je te laisse régler ça avec le clébard, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi. »

« Attend ! Mon poison avance ? »

« Tu as du sang de Gryffon ? »

« Non. »

« Et bien non. »

Le maître des potions re disparue ensuite dans la cuisine, embarquant avec lui un bocal d'écailles de dragon.

« Comment je vais m'en sortir ? »

« Tu n'as vraiment aucunes échappatoires ? »

[Mon amoureux secret ?... Mais ça implique que je le trouve dans la semaine. Et qui sait combien d'indices il me réserve encore… Autant que je m'y mette maintenant.]

« Je pense que si… Mais il faut que vous m'aidiez. Il faut baratiner le bulldog pour que je puisse m'absenter toute la semaine. »

« Ça risque d'être compliqué, tu… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, elle à toujours eu peur de moi… Je vais me faire un plaisir de lui rendre une petite visite pour lui expliquer que mon neveu reste chez moi pour la semaine. », fit Rogue qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

Sirius ricana avant de se lever et de se diriger vers son homme. Il l'embrassa furtivement et alla chercher des rafraîchissements, sans oublier de lui tapoter les fesses au passage. En revenant il sourit grandement au même homme qui le regardait d'un air mauvais.

« Oh ne fais pas ta princesse, je sais que tu aimes ça. Oh et, je te serais gré de ne pas mettre tes ingrédients partout dans la cuisine. Tu es tellement doué que tu serais capable de confondre la farine avec ta poudre de plante bizarre. »

« Alflaras… Poudre d'alflaras. »

« Ouais c'est pareil. En tout cas reste dans ton coin potion. »

« Il est trop petit. »

« Et bien gagne plus d'argent, comme ça tu pourras l'agrandir. »

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait toujours gagner plus d'argent pour ce genre de choses ?! »

« Parce que je me fou complètement de ce genres de choses justement. », sourit l'animagus.

« Black tu… »

« Vous avez pas bientôt fini ? On s'entend même plus penser avec vos pseudos disputes. »

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre saleté de clébard ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur. »

« Bulldog c'est ta cousine canin ! », lança le potionniste avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la cuisine, laissant Sirius coït.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

[Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être bêtes. Mais j'avoue qu'elle était bien trouvée celle-là.]

L'expert en sortilège fini par s'asseoir et lui tendre un verre en bougonnant. Le blond le but d'une traite avant de se lever.

« Je peux vous emprunter une chambre ? »

« La tienne est toujours là tu sais. »

« Ok, merci. »

A peine Draco eu-t-il quitté la pièce que Sirius s'élança dans la cuisine.

« A nous deux saleté de chauve-souris mal formée ! »

L'ex vert et argent rit puis sourit en entendant les rires légers de son parrain et son homme.

[C'est ça que je voudrais vivre… Bon, au boulot !]

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il fit apparaître toutes ses lettres et tous ses indices sur son bureau pour les observer un moment.

[C'est quand même agréable de savoir qu'il m'aime à ce point… Je pense que je pourrais même tomber amoureux de lui… Mais pour l'heure, il faut que je déchiffre cette nouvelle énigme… Sinon il ne se dévoilera jamais…]

Il s'installa sur le siège face à son bureau et se pencha une nouvelle fois sur sa lettre.

[Bon, je m'étais arrêté où hier ?... Ah oui… Je me suis endormi… Bon réfléchissons… Si je me souviens bien, j'avais réussi à trouver de quel froid il parlait. « Le froid ne t'apportera pas cette chaleur que tu aimes tant. Ouvre ton cœur. » Donc si je comprends bien, mon attitude ne m'apportera pas les sentiments que j'attends… Le même amour que Sirius et Severus… Passons. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'elle a mon attitude d'abord ?! Bon ok c'est vrai… Je ne suis pas froid avec les gens, je suis glacial… Mais où est le rapport ?! Et puis ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si ces imbéciles ne demandent que ça en me cherchant à longueur de journée…]

Il s'affala sur son bureau en soupirant. Ses doigts tapaient à rythme régulier sur son bureau et l'un de ses livres, d'une main à l'autre simultanément… Avant qu'il ne se redresse d'un coup.

[Mais bien sûr !]

Il s'empara du livre sur lequel reposait sa main et le porta devant ses yeux.

[« Ouvre ton cœur ! » donc ouvre tes sentiments… Bon d'accord dit comme ça c'est assez moche mais c'est logique ! La première fois que mon père m'a dit de toujours garder mes sentiments pour moi et de toujours paraitre froid, c'est quand j'ai pleuré à la fin de mon livre préféré !]

Il chercha avec avidité dans la pile et récupéra le livre en question.

[S'était le dernier du chemin, celui qui était avec la lettre… Qu'est-ce que je peux être bête ! S'était évident que s'était l'indice !... Attends… Est-ce qu'il sait que j'ai pleuré en lisant ça ?... Etant donné l'énigme je suppose… Mais comment ?!... Bref !]

Il se leva et ouvrit le livre qui décelait en son centre une simple clé.

* * *

Alors s'était bien? Vous pouvez le dire hein... Ce n'est pas un crime... Au contraire XD

En plus il y a plein d'autres histoires qui sont bien comme celle-là... Du genre... Mon sens premier, ou encore... Tu me vois tu me vois plus... Des petits trucs comme ça quoi... ^^

Comment ça toutes ces histoires sont de moi... Mais nooooooooon... Quoi que...

Bon sur ce, je me vais... Je dois aller donner de ma magnifique voix mouahahahahahahahaahahahhaa Oui j'ai une magnifique voix!... D'ABORD!

Bisouilles ^^

SS


	10. Chapter 10

Salut tout le monde ça va? J'espère que je vous ai manqué... Vous pouvez le dire vous savez ^^

Je tiens à préciser que... Je n'ai plus de bêta... ma femme m'a abandonnée snif... Du coup, s'il y a encore des fautes tellement grosses qu'elles vous piquent les yeux, je vous écoute... Je les corrigerait avec plaisir ^^

Je remercie : **brigitte26**/ **Cécile fleure de rose (pour les chapitres 2, 3, 5 et 9) **/ **Hinanoyuki** / **Kirane66 **et **Audelie****,**pour vos reviews ^^

A tout' ^^

* * *

(Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour empêcher ça ?... Et si je faisais un scandale ?... Non. Il faudrait que je puisse connaître ses sentiments pour ça… Si seulement nous n'avion pas eu ce congé, j'aurais pu…)

« Harry ! »

« Hein ? Oui ? »

« Tu vas bien ? Ça fait dix minutes que tu gardes ton verres près de tes lèvres sans boire une seule gorgée… »

« Oh… Je n'ai pas très soif en fait… »

« Vas-y, raconte tout à tonton Dan. »

Harry sourit.

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Réfléchirais-tu sérieusement à l'idée de te caser ? »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« ça fait un moment que tu n'es pas venu déjà, et puis il y a deux magnifiques blonds au bar que tu n'as même pas daigné regarder alors qu'ils ne te lâchent pas des yeux depuis ton arrivée. »

« A bon ? J'avoue que ça me passe un peu au dessus en ce moment. »

« Allez, c'est décidé. Tu m'attends et après on sort tous les deux te remonter le moral. »

« Mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. », fit le barman avant d'aller servir un client.

Harry sourit une nouvelle fois.

(Il est adorable… Comment se fait-il qu'il soit célibataire d'ailleurs ? Si je n'étais pas amoureux de la blonde peroxydée, j'avoue que j'aurais bien tenté ma chance… Il faut vraiment que je trouve une solution… Et si je le kidnappais et que je l'enfermais dans un donjon…)

L'auror ricana sous le regard du barman qui le surveillait de loin.

(Je me fais peur des fois…)

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0

« Alors, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

« Que dirais-tu d'aller danser ? »

« Hum… Pourquoi pas. », sourit Harry en suivant Dan.

Les deux hommes marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, si proches que leurs mains se frôlaient.

Une fois arrivés, Dan les fit passer devant tout le monde. Il salua le videur qui les laissa ensuite passer.

« Je vois que tu es un habitué. », sourit Harry.

« On obtient pas un corps de rêve comme le mien sans exercice quotidien. », sourit à son tour Dan.

(Un corps de rêve ? Hum oui, j'avoue qu'il est loin d'être désagréable à regarder.)

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar et commandèrent deux boissons. Harry observait les gens danser tandis que Dan observait Harry… Une fois leur commande servie, Dan bu son verre d'une traite pour ensuite entrainer l'auror sur la piste de danse. Le brun se laissa trainer un sourire aux lèvres. Au fur et à mesure que les musiques passaient, les deux hommes se rapprochaient, pour au final finir par danser l'un contre l'autre, attisant leur désir inconsciemment…

(J'ai chaud. Il est trop sexy pour son propre bien…)

Au bout d'une heure, Harry se sépara de son acolyte pour aller chercher deux autres verres. Il revint au près de Dan et lui tendit son verre. Ce à quoi le barman répondit d'un sensuel merci à son oreille, pour ensuite lui en mordiller le lobe. L'ex Gryffondor se mordilla la lèvre inférieure dans un gémissement.

(Oh putain de merde !)

Il vida ensuite son verre et se remit à danser contre l'auror comme si de rien n'était. Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à danser ainsi avant qu'Harry ne commence à se sentir fatigué. Ils sortirent donc et prirent une grande bouffée d'air frais.

« Ça fait du bien. », soupira Dan.

« C'est vrai. »

« Bon, je te raccompagne ? »

« Si ça te fait plaisir. », sourit Harry.

(Je me demande à quoi il pense… Je le trouve étrange parfois… Je vendrais mon âme au diable pour une tarte tatin là… Je ne suis pas tout là moi…)

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Non pas vraiment… En fait pas du tout désolé. » , rit Harry.

« Je te demandais pourquoi tu ne ramenais que des blonds chez toi. »

(Draco.)

« Je ne sais pas trop… Je dois avoir une préférence pour les blonds. »

« Les bruns n'ont donc aucune chance avec toi ? »

« Oh si ! S'ils savent s'y prendre. », ricana l'ex rouge et or.

« Je vois. »

« Pourquoi au fait ? »

« Oh comme ça. Je me suis souvent posé la question au bar, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à te demander directement. »

« Ok. Et sinon, tu remontes le moral de tous tes clients comme ça ? »

« Non. Seulement ceux qui m'intéressent. », sourit le brun.

(Il plaisante ou il est sérieux ?)

« Hum, je vois… Bon, on y est. »

« Je vois ça. Tu passes au bar demain ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être. »

« J'aimerais bien. », fit le barman en s'approchant d'Harry qui recula jusqu'à se retrouver bloquer contre le mur. « Quand tu es là ce n'est pas pareil… »

« A… A bon ? »

(Bordel, je ne peux plus bouger… Et je n'ai pas la force de le repousser… Je tien trop à lui… Et puis je n'ai pas les idées assez claire pour le repousser sans le froisser… ça m'apprendra à boire autant !)

« Tu sais que la dernière fois, quand je t'ai embrassé, j'étais content de voir que tu le prenais aussi bien… »

(Quand il m'a embrassé ?!... Oh oui ! Le soir où j'ai fait l'amour avec Draco pour la première fois… Draco… J'avais complètement oublié qu'il m'avait embrassé avant!)

« Tant mieux. »

Dan rapprocha un peu plus son visage du brun, rendent la distance entre leurs lèvres encore plus réduite. Il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres pour les séparer.

« Tu le prendrais aussi bien si je recommençais ? », susurra-t-il.

(Pourquoi l'idée ne me déplait-elle pas ?… Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire !)

« J'en sais rien. »

Le barman sourit avant de briser la distance qui séparait encore leurs deux bouches. Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains sur son visage tout en introduisant sa langue entre les lèvres d'Harry, qui s'entrouvrirent paresseusement. Il se laissa guider, déposant simplement l'une de ses mains sur la taille de son vis-à-vis. Dan colla un peu plus son corps à celui d'Harry avant de faire glisser sa main, qui caressait son visage, dans sa nuque, pour intensifier leur baiser. C'est à ce moment là que Dan relâcha le brun dans un gémissement de douleur. Harry remit alors les pieds sur terre.

(Mais je suis fou ! Pourquoi je me suis laissé faire comme ça ?! Je suis tant en manque d'affection que ça ?! Ou alors c'est parce que…)

« Ça va ? »

« Non. J'ai l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur… »

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas juste chaud ? »

« Je sais ce que ça me fait quand je suis excité Harry, et là, ce n'est pas ça. »

Le brun s'approcha pour l'aider mais Dan se redressa.

« C'est bizarre… C'est passé d'un coup… »

« Tant mieux… Je crois que… Qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles. Il commence à se faire tard… »

« Tu… Ok… A plus… »

Il sourit faiblement au brun avant de tourner les talons. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il eu disparu au coin de la rue qu'Harry respira.

« Je dois vraiment avoir une case en moins moi… »

« Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Harry fit volte face en une seconde, la baguette pointé vers l'intrus.

« Draco ? Mais t'es malade ! Et si je t'avais jeté un sort ?! »

« A ce que j'ai pu voir, tu avais la tête à autre chose… », fit-il la mâchoire contractée.

[Reste calme, reste calme… Souviens toi comment ça s'est terminé la dernière fois que tu t'es énervé… Non en fait ne t'en souviens pas ! Merde, trop tard !...]

« Bon, tu comptes me menacer de ta baguette toute la nuit ou me laisser entrer ? »

(Il n'a pas l'air de bonne humeur… J'aurais préféré qu'il n'assiste pas à ça… Attends… S'il est énervé c'est à cause de ?…Non… Il faut que j'arrête de prendre mes rêves pour la réalité.)

Il passa devant le blond qui resta le plus possible dans l'ombre.

« Dra », fit Harry avant de pousser sa porte d'entrée qui venait de se déverrouiller.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? »

[C'est la deuxième syllabe ? Je me demande s'il y en a une troisième…]

« Ton patron me prend pour un hiboux. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'arrivait pas à te joindre du coup il m'a demandé de te contacter parce que lui… Et bien, il ne savait pas où tu habitais et n'avais pas envie de le savoir… »

« Et toi tu as accepté ?! »

« Ben vu que je dois t'accompagner pour cette mission, dans tous les cas j'aurais dû bouger… »

[Et puis j'avais une furieuse envie de te voir… Non ! C'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais pensé ça… Celui que je veux voir c'est… C'est… C'est mon amoureux secret… Blaise ?... Oh et puis pourquoi pas !]

Harry invita Draco à s'asseoir avant d'aller leur préparer deux thés dans la cuisine.

(J'ai une furieuse envie de lui faire l'amour… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me souvienne de cette nuit-là aussi !)

Il revint ensuite dans le salon, posa son plateau sur la petite table face au canapé et regarda le blond.

« Alors, c'est quoi cette mission tellement importante que le bosse me l'a file pendant ma semaine de congé ? »

(Oui d'ailleurs c'est bizarre… D'habitude il est tellement heureux que je ne sois pas là…)

« Je ne sais pas trop… Il avait l'air un peu anxieux mais sans plus… Il m'a dit qu'un certain Arnaud Lobino avait disparu… »

Harry stoppa tous mouvements. Draco l'observa quelques secondes avant qu'il n'abaisse la tasse qu'il avait gardée sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« C'est… c'est l'homme le plus dangereux que je connaisse… J'ai eu tellement de mal à l'attraper que j'ai fini à l'hôpital… pendant trois mois. »

Draco déglutit.

[Ce vieil épi s'est déjà donné du mal ? Je veux dire… réellement ?! Mais c'est qui cet Arnaud ? Un aliène ?!]

« Mais c'est quoi cette prison qui laisse s'échapper tous ses prisonniers ?! »

« Il n'était pas à Azkaban… Il avait été isolé sur une île inconnue des sorciers et des moldus, qui n'existe sur aucune carte et qui est vierge de toute espèce vivante. L'enfer sur Terre… La magie est impraticable là-bas… Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu s'enfuir… »

« Attend… Tu dis que personne ne connaît cette île, mais pourtant, vous les aurors, vous la connaissez… Donc quelqu'un à très bien pu y passer… »

« C'est impossible. »

« Mais pourtant… »

« Elle se trouve au centre du triangle des Bermudes Draco. »

« Oh… »

[Mais comment…]

« Attend… Comment… »

« J'ai trouvé la solution et l'ai expliquée au chef… lui seul. »

[D'habitude son intelligence m'impressionne… Là, elle me fait presque flipper… Comment il a fait ça ?!]

« Je… Je vais… Ok. Du coup qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Premièrement, aller dans une planque, parce que c'est moi qu'il cherche, et je refuse qu'il trouve ma véritable adresse. Ensuite… Qu'est-ce que t'a dit exactement le big-bosse ? »

« Il m'a dit textuellement : « Dîtes à Potter qu'Arnaud Lobino à disparu. Il a carte blanche… » »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Que, s'il le faut, je devrais l'éliminer définitivement. »

[C'est ça leur carte blanche à eux ?! Chez moi c'est plutôt un truc du genre… Oh allez je vais faire le dingue… Je vais mettre un point virgule…]

« Tu ne viens pas avec moi. », fit Harry en se levant.

« Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? »

« C'est trop dangereux. »

« Je suis là pour t'observer et prendre des notes. »

« D'ailleurs si tu pouvais éviter de divulguer l'info à propos de l'île… »

« Je n'en n'avais pas l'intention, je ne suis pas complètement stupide. Il n'empêche que je t'accompagnerai dans cette mission. »

« Malfoy, mon « non » n'est pas négociable. »

« Ecoute moi bien espèce d'otarie gluante, mon boulot c'est de te suivre et je n'ai pas l'intention de le faire toute ma vie. Avec cette mission j'aurais presque fini mon observation, alors soit tu m'emmènes, soit tu ne bougeras pas d'ici ! », fit-il en claquant des doigts.

Le brun se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

(Bordel je brûle !... Dan tout à l'heure ne disait pas que… S'était lui ?! Ah ! C'est atroce ! Tout ça pour être débarrassé de moi… Ça fait encore plus mal…Mais ça n'empêche que…)

« Alors ? »

Harry se redressa et fit face au blond sans broncher.

[Comment il fait pour résister ?!]

« Ma réponse reste inchangée. »

Draco se leva à son tour et poussa Harry contre le mur.

« Tu commence à me les briser Potty… »

Harry se décolla du mur mais Draco l'y recolla.

« Tu vas m'emmener et tu vas arrêter de jouer les jeunes pucelles effarouchées… »

Le brun se décolla une nouvelle fois du mur, mais à nouveau l'ex Serpentard l'y recolla.

« Tu vas m'emmener parce que sinon, crois-moi tu… »

L'auror se décolla une troisième fois du mur mais y colla cette fois-ci Draco.

« Sinon je quoi ?! Tu ne vois dont pas que je ne veux pas que tu viennes parce que j'ai peur pour toi ?! »

[Pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi fort ?...]

(Tien… Son sort s'est évanoui… ça va mieux !)

« Mais je… »

« Tu quoi ?! Je t'ai dit que j'avais eu du mal à le coincer et qu'il était si dangereux qu'on avait dû l'exiler ! Mais toi tu veux quand même venir, et ce juste pour ne plus avoir affaire à moi au plus vite ?! Mais tu as quoi à la place de la cervelle ?! »

[Ne plus le voir au plus vite ? Mais je n'ai jamais dit… Oh… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être bête parfois !]

« Ecoute, je suis un grand garçon et je sais me défendre tout seul. »

« Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse au juste pour que ça te rentre dans la tête ?!

Draco contracta la mâchoire et s'empara de la nuque du brun qu'il tira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

[Oh non c'est pas vrai j'ai recommencé ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai des pulsions pareilles aussi ! Et puis qui lui a demandé de s'inquiéter autant pour moi ?! A cause de lui mon cœur à fait un court-circuit, mon cerveau c'est retourné et du coup mes mains ont bougées seules… Ouah… ça devient grave…]

Très vite Harry fini de franchir la distance qui séparait encore leurs deux corps, se rendant ainsi compte de l'état d'excitation de Draco.

[Hum… Je l'avais oubliée celle-là…]

Il intensifia instantanément le baiser, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre leur désir mutuel. Le brun s'empara des jambes de Draco et les maintint à sa taille tout en déviant dans sou cou. Il le porta ensuite sur le canapé et s'allongea sur lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs deux érections.

(Putain pourquoi il a fait ça… Je ne peux pas résister ! Il… Mais…)

Le blond repoussa soudainement Harry qui se retrouva en position assise, en face de Draco, qui se redressa à son tour, à bout de souffle.

[Je ne peux pas encore céder… Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps…]

« Je… Je viens et tu n'as rien à dire. »

« Draco… »

« Il n'y a pas de « Draco » qui tienne. »

(Je suis faible… Et c'est de sa faute… Espèce de vieille banane désenchantée !)

Le blond se leva et réajusta ses vêtements.

[Bon, je fais comment maintenant ? Je bande comme un animal et je suis frustré… Pourquoi je l'ai repoussé déjà ?... Ah oui, parce que je ne veux pas de lui… Enfin… NON ! Je n'en veux pas un point c'est tout !]

« Alors, où vat-on ? »

« Dans mon ancienne maison. »

« Ok. Tu as des choses à préparer ? »

« J'ai… J'ai juste quelques potions à aller récupérer en haut… Je… J'arrive. »

Lorsqu'Harry eu disparu, Draco soupira en fermant les yeux. Il porta la main sur son cœur et respira.

« Calme-toi… »

Il se dirigea ensuite dans la cuisine et fouilla dans les placards… Avant de crier…

« POTTER ! »

Ledit Potter apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sac sans fond à la main, et quelques fioles dans l'autre.

« Oui ? »

« Où est passé le chocolat ? »

Le brun sourit en coin en s'avançant dans la pièce.

« Je me suis rendu compte qu'une pie n'arrêtait pas de me le voler, je l'ai donc changé de place. »

Il ouvrit ensuite un tiroir, en sortie la moitié d'une tablette et la lui tendit.

« Et l'autre moitié ? »

« Ne sois pas trop gourmand. », fit le brun dans un sourire avant de l'embrasser au coin de la bouche.

L'ex vert et argent déglutit avant de s'emparer de sa friandise pour ensuite quitter la pièce la tête haute. Harry ricana et rejoint le brun dans l'entrée.

« Tu n'as besoin de rien toi ? »

« Il y a des boutiques de vêtements là-bas ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors non. C'est bon. »

Ils quittèrent l'appartement de l'auror, que Draco se chargea de verrouiller, pour transplaner ensemble jusqu'à Little Whinging. Une fois sur place, Harry les guida jusqu'à la bonne maison qu'ils pénétrèrent rapidement.

« Tu n'as pas peur qu'il s'en prennent aux moldus de cette ville ? Non pas que ça me dérange, mais ça me surprend de ta part. »

« Quand j'ai fait de cette maison ma plaque, après le départ de Vernon et Pétunia, j'ai protégé toutes les autres maisons alentours pour ce genre de situation. »

[Je me disais aussi…]

« Où est-ce que je peux m'installer ? »

« A l'étage. Prends la chambre de Dursley… C'est la plus grande. »

« Et laquelle est-ce ? »

« Deuxième porte à droite. »

« Je peux envoyer une lettre ? »

« Si tu peux l'envoyer sans hiboux oui. »

« Bien… Bonne nuit alors. »

« Hum. »

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Draco ne se décide à bouger. Harry soupira et se rendit dans la cuisine où il se prépara un sandwich, avant d'étaler quelques fioles et parchemins qu'il avait emportés avec lui. Il leva ensuite les yeux au plafond et contracta la mâchoire.

(Je n'aurai jamais dû céder… Que suis-je censé faire s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit ? Arnaud n'est pas idiot… Il suffira que je le regarde une seule fois pour qu'il comprenne ce que je ressens pour lui… Et il en va de même si je ne lui accorde aucun regard…)

Il soupira en fermant les yeux avant de se redresser.

« Bon, commençons par les protections banales ! »

HPDMHPDM

Une fois arrivé dans ses appartements provisoires, le blond se laissa aller contre la porte.

[Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est au juste ?! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant de mal à lui résister ? Pourtant il le faut bien… Je préfère me tourner vers mon amoureux secret plutôt que lui… Je serais plus en sécurité… Je suppose… C'est sûr… Certain même… Ou bien…]

Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

[Mais pourquoi cet idiot de cœur bat pour lui ?!... Il faut que je résolve cette nouvelle énigme… Blaise finira bien par se montrer et je tomberais sûrement amoureux de lui à ce moment là…]

L'ex vert et argent se redressa pour se diriger vers le bureau et sortit de son sac un marceau de parchemin, une plume, son carnet de note et la clef trouvée dans son livre. Il commença à écrire une lettre à Pansy, lui expliquant la situation.

« J'ai dû m'absenter pour le travail. Je ne sais pour combien de temps j'en aurais. Si le besoin en est, repousses nos épousailles. Severus te fournira plus de détails. Malfoy. »

[Espérons que ça dure minimum… Quatre ans ? Ouais, quatre ans sans revoir ce pou informe serait vraiment le paradis… Mais bon, il ne faut pas trop rêver…]

Il plia sa note et l'ensorcela pour qu'elle vole d'elle-même jusqu'à l'adresse voulue. Il se réinstalla ensuite au bureau et ouvrit son carnet qu'il recouvrit rapidement d'encre, expliquant ainsi la situation actuelle et la manière dont Harry avait réagit à la nouvelle. Il omit de mentionner l'information que lui avait transmise l'auror mais remplaça ce blanc par la seule indication d'un « endroit inconnu, mais bien plus protégé qu'Azkaban. » Une fois ses notes prises, il rangea son carnet et s'empara de son indice, en s'affalant dans sa chaise.

[C'est étrange qu'il n'y ait que ça… Suis-je censé trouver l'endroit qu'ouvre cette clef sans plus d'indices ? Ok je suis intelligent mais je ne suis pas devin non plus !... Pourtant, s'il ne m'a laissé que ça, c'est que je dois pouvoir trouver…]

Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière et soupira.

[Je suis fatigué… Entre le mariage… Blaise… Harry… Les énigmes… et mes sentiments… Je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire… Et c'est vraiment éreintant. Des fois je voudrais être un phœnix… Je pourrai alors mourir, tout oublier, et simplement renaître… En toute insouciance…]

Il tourna la tête vers la porte lorsqu'il entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir sur un Harry Potter retirant son haut. Les yeux clos, il n'avait même pas remarqué que Draco était dans la pièce. Il s'appuya contre la porte et défit sa ceinture à la hâte avant de laisser tomber ses bras le long de son corps dans un soupir.

[Il a l'air épuisé… Je devrais peut-être l'aider… ou alors je ne devrais pas…]

Il se leva sans un bruit et s'approcha du brun. Une fois à quelques centimètres de lui, il s'empara de son pantalon et en défit le bouton et la braguette. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et sentit les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérer instantanément.

(Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! Il… Il est beau… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dans la tête mais ça lui réussi… Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là d'abord ?)

« Je ne t'avais pas dit de prendre la chambre de Dursley ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. Première porte à gauche »

« Ouah… Je savais que tu étais complètement idiot, mais là, tu as fait fort. Je t'ai dit deuxième porte à droite. »

« Premièrement, l'idiot t'emmerde Potter… »

« Au moins tu admets en être un… »

« Et deuxièmement, sache que je ne t'écoutes que très rarement quand tu parles… »

« Pourtant tu… »

(Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?!)

Le blond avait continué à déshabiller Harry tout en parlant. C'est ainsi qu'après s'être débarrassé de son pantalon, il lui retira son boxer, clouant l'auror sur place. Il se mit ensuite à la dévorer des yeux, l'air quelque peu absent. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en passant sa main sur la hanche d'Harry qui frissonna légèrement.

« Je croyais que… »

« Ferme-là Potter, sinon je vais me remettre à raisonner… »

Harry l'observa un moment tandis que Draco avait les yeux rivés sur sa bouche. L'ex rouge et or prit une grande inspiration et fit glisser l'une de ses mains dans sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Il le colla à lui et caressa doucement son dos, avant de passer sa main sous ses vêtements.

* * *

Alors ça vous à plu?

Dites? On fait un jeu? Hein Dites!?

Alors le jeu c'est... Donnez-moi une réponse sur l'amoureux secret que vous préféré, et celui que vous pensez être le vrai et en échange... Je vous donne une info sur le livre que je suis en train d'écrire... ^^ Enfin si vous voulez avoir des infos sur le livre que je suis en train d'écrire XD

Alors récapitulons... Vous devez me dire celui que vous préféré pour être l'amoureux secret de Draco et vous devez répondre franchement à la question : Qui est l'amoureux?

Mouahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha... Hum... Je m'emporte...

Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute... J'ai FAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Doooooonnnnnnnc, je vais aller manger maintenant ^^

A la semaine pro XD

SS


End file.
